Senior Year Troubles
by Hungergamesgirl711
Summary: (Sequel to High school Drama) Katniss has grown closer to Peeta and can't wait to get started with the movie. But when she meets the prince charming of the movie, what will tear Peeta and Katniss apart? Melissa Snow is a new student that wants to get close to Katniss, but why? Is Melissa exactly like her grandfather? Read to see how Katniss copes with her last year at high school.
1. Chapter 1 Melissa

**Hey guys! Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing for 'My thanks' over in High school Drama. I'm so excited that I actually FINISHED my first fanfiction. It wasn't my first, but it was my first one to actually finish. **

**I loved your reviews, they were all so lovely. I'm glad that you guys like it and I hope you guys will love this one. **

**I'd like to thank Katniss4everdeenz for letting me use her idea of the name. It was all hers, so thank you so much!**

**So here it is, Senior Year Troubles.**

**Katniss' POV**

I can't believe it, it's the final year of High School. I've had a huge think about what I'm going to do later on in life. I want to go to college, study to become a teacher. I know, I am the star in the movie 'Live, love & laugh' but I only want it to be a one off thing. I've told Madge that, she seems to understand.

Talking about Madge, we are starting to grow close together again; but we do have our moments. You know, like we say something and then it leads back to what happened. There are always awkward moments, but not for too long. We'll go back to normal, one day. I hope.

Johanna is really...I don't really know how to describe her. Not mean, exactly. But if someone annoys us, and she sees it. She'll bite their heads off. Johanna's really protective, and it's great. But at times, she does need to shut her mouth.

Peeta and I are going on our first date tonight. I'm excited, but nervous at the same time. Ever since Peeta told me he loved me, everything's changed completely. In a good way, though. Peeta and I have grown and I don't think we'll ever stop. I have spent a couple of days with Peeta at the bakery on the holidays; _Helen_, ugh. She's a bitch and obviously isn't going to change. Peeta hasn't seen her since she moved out, and I'm glad that he hasn't. Who knows what would happen?

"Katniss, are we going?" Prim asks me. I smile and nod my head.

Right now, I'm getting out the front door. But before we do, I call out "Bye mum!"

"Bye girls!" She calls back. I smile, glad that we have made up. It is actually nice, to not be angry at mum anymore. We might have had our bad days, but things have changed. It definitely has been better, I hope dad would be proud of me. I wish he was here, but he's hopefully looking over me right now, this very moment.

I walk over to my yellow Suzuki swift. I absolutely love the car, ever since I first saw it. Surprisingly, I haven't crashed it once. It's all squeaky clean.

"Come on", I say to Prim as we she follows me in. Prim has grown heaps, she's nearly taller than me. It hasn't even been that long, but I still call her little duck. It gets up her nose, but I don't think I'll stop. Oh, who am I kidding? It's never gonna happen.

I reverse out of the driveway, knowing Prim would be flinching. She still isn't used to my driving. I'm an okay driver, it's not like I'm a lunatic.

"You excited?" I ask Prim.

"Why would I? The holidays are over", Prim says a matter of factly.

I frown and say, "But you're usually excited to go to school."

"Not anymore", Prim states bluntly. I don't know what's gotten into her lately, she's been acting strange. Maybe it's just teenage hormones. Probably.

I'm going around the roundabout, really alert. I get nervous going around roundabouts, I don't know why, but I'm very cautious. Then suddenly, everything goes in slow motion. One minute, I'm being very cautious, and the next...

"Shit Katniss!" Prim screams.

A white car pulls out when he's supposed to give way to me. I swerve and I drive the car right up in the middle of the roundabout. That's my only option, otherwise Prim and I, would probably be dead now. I honk the horn at the person. We stop with a sudden halt.

I don't say anything, I'm just breathless. I'm shocked, and I can't move. It happened in a flash but it feels like that had taken forever before it finished.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Prim asks. I don't look at her as I nod my head. I notice my hands are shaking, I try to stop them, but it doesn't stop. Calm down, Katniss. _Calm down_.

I look out the window to see if I hit the light post in the middle, but I've only squashed the bunch of flowers. I'm like a millimeter away from it. I was so close of hitting it. I watch as a car goes around and looks at me as if to see if I'm okay. I smile weakly as the driver waves a hand to me.

"Look", Prim says. I look to see her pointing at the white car. It's parked on the pathway, just sitting there.

"Should we go and have a go at them?" Prim asks clenching a fist.

"Let's follow them", I say in answer.

"_What?_" Prim ask wide-eyed.

"What? So he gets to nearly kill us and we can't follow him? That's ridiculous", I say shaking my head. Finally able to get words out.

As soon as the words leave my mouth, the white car starts to pull off the pathway. Whoever it is, I'm going to find out.

"What do we do about the flowers?" Prim asks looking out the window.

I don't answer because I wait to see for the right time to get off the middle of this roundabout. People must be nice in this neighborhood because fortunately, a guy waves his hand to let me go. I wave a hand back to know that I appreciate, before getting of this thing.

I look to see the white car already has disappeared. I groan in frustration as I head down a random road, not sure which way he's gone.

"Can you see him?" I ask Prim. I give a quick glance to Prim, to see her squinting to find the car. It's a Mazda I think.

"Yep, I see it. Just keep going straight, about to turn right up ahead", Prim says.

I try to follow her gaze and see a car turning right. "Oh, yep."

I turn right at the road where it's heading. But I try to make sure that he doesn't know I'm following him, but why do I care? Anyway, he probably has already noticed that I'm following him, from the bright yellow.

"Have you-

"Yep", I say knowing what she's about to say. They're taking the back way to the school. Maybe they had a kid in the car. But I'm not sure.

But as I thought, they do end up at the school. Oh well, I have to go there anyway. They turn left, going into the school. I enter the car park of the school, parking opposite to the white Mazda. I put the car in park, and quickly get out of the car.

"Katniss!" Prim hisses at me. I look to see Prim getting out the car, and rushing to me.

"What?" I ask getting annoyed.

"You can't just go and barge at him", Prim tells me.

"What makes you say it's a he?" I ask her as I feel my cheeks go red from anger. Prim looks taken back, and looks down.

"What?" I ask quietly. Prim looks over at the car, and I look too. I gasp, looking there with surprise.

_Snow_, is the one in the stupid Mazda. He's helping out his daughter, granddaughter? I don't know, but I'm pretty mad.

"He tried to kill us!" I say loudly to Prim.

"Katniss", Prim says calmly. "There could be another explanation. Maybe he wasn't trying to."

"But he _knows_ me!" I hiss at Prim.

"But does he know your car?" Prim asks trying to keep her voice steady. I look over at Snow, he's not looking at me at all. He just walks up the path to the main building, obviously not giving a shit that he nearly killed two people. But maybe Prim is right, maybe he didn't mean to. But wouldn't he of come over and apologized? Not just pretend we're not here and walk off like that?

"Katniss, come on. We're okay, let's go", Prim says grabbing my wrist and trying to pull me along. I pull away, but stay close to her anyway. I can't believe Prim's so calm about what had just happened. I'm furious, while Prim doesn't seem to have one bit of anger in her.

"Hey, Prim!" Someone calls out. It's a boy calling and waving his arms in the air, to get her attention. I raise and eyebrow at Prim, who just blushes.

"I better go", Prim says barely audible. I smile and nod my head, not that she's looking at me anyway. She rushes over to the boy and gives him a big hug, while he's picking her up and spinning her around. Prim squeals in delight and the boy smiles at her. But not just a smile, a more meaningful smile.

I can't help but smile wider. That's _my_ sister, not so little anymore. But I still can't get my head around of how much she has grown. Maybe that's what mum and dad thought about me when I was her age. I look away from the boy and Prim, heading around the main building. If I run into Snow, I'll probably lose it. Definitely not the best choice.

I walk around the big building, heading for the biggest tree in the school. The group have decided to meet there this morning, maybe even hang around there from now on. Luckily, we don't have PC so we get extra time to hang out, but not that long.

I spot the tall tree, with the group standing and talking. But then I see him, my heart melts. Peeta's talking to Finnick, but he notices Madge waving and smiling to me. Peeta follows her gaze, and his eyes find mine. We lock eyes for what seems like forever, before I give a smile and walk over to the group.

"Hi Pissy Kat!" Johanna teases. I don't bother reacting, I just continue walking until I get to Peeta. After what had just happened this morning, it's a relief seeing Peeta.

Peeta pulls me into a hug, and I breathe in his scent. I let go a breath before saying, "I missed you."

Peeta chuckles and says, "It's only been two days."

My cheeks feel hot, but I say, "Yeah, two days of torture." Okay, maybe I over reacted, but that's how much I miss Peeta when he's not around.

"I don't think it was _that _bad", Peeta says, pulling out of the hug. I stare into his blue eyes, imagining it's only him and I.

"I nearly got killed this morning, actually", I state.

Peeta's eyes widen and says, "What? What happened? Are you okay, are you hurt? Katniss are-

I chuckle as I interrupt Peeta. "Peeta, calm down. I'm fine, Prim's fine."

"Wait, what do you mean Prim's fine?" Peeta asks worryingly. I love it how much Peeta worries over nothing, but I suppose it's not something you want to be joking about.

"Prim was in the car with me-

"Wait, you were in your _car_ when this happened?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, but-

"Who nearly killed you? If it was Gale I'm going to-

"NO PEETA!" I say loudly so he will shut up. "It wasn't Gale." Peeta hasn't exactly gotten over the whole scenario with Gale kissing me. They talked, but it wasn't much of a talk apparently. I wasn't there, but Madge and Johanna were. I remember Johanna telling me how she had to stop them from a punch on. I haven't seen Gale for a week since then; apparently he had a bruised nose...that's what Madge told me. But it was obviously more than a bruised nose.

I don't know how I'll be when Gale arrives. It's going to be weird, no matter what. But I don't want it to be. I just want to forget that the kiss ever happened. I know that's never going to happen, but it's worth trying, isn't it?

"What happened then?" Peeta asks quietly, finally more calm.

I tell Peeta what had happened, with Peeta's face turning a shade of red. Anger washes over him when I finish.

"I told you I didn't like him", Peeta mutters angrily.

"You think I like him?" I say shaking my head. "I _hate _him."

"It must've been his granddaughter", Peeta says, changing the subject a bit.

I frown and ask, "Why?"

"Because his son/daughter must be in their 30's by now, think about it", Peeta says crossing his arms. He has his concentrating face on, that I treasure dearly.

Peeta notices me staring at me, so he asks, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Peeta tries to lick his teeth but I stop him.

"No, you don't. Nothing is wrong with you", I say with a laugh.

Peeta looks a bit embarrassed when he asks, "Then what?"

I pull his head down so it's only centimeters away from mine, I rest my arms around his neck while his hands are on my waist. "You're so charming." Peeta smiles before his lips are on mine...

"Err hello? We're right here you know?!" I hear Johanna call, turning everything back to reality. Peeta and I pull away blushing.

"Nothing to blush about", Finnick teases. This makes us blush even more. Everyone burst out laughing; except Peeta and I of course.

"Oh, hey. Did you hear about _another _new girl is joining one of us in classes from now on?" Finnick says breaking the laughter. "_Probably as annoying as the other one._" Finnick gives a cocky smile to Johanna who slaps his arm in return.

"Hey!" Johanna says before crossing her arms. This time we _all _burst out laughing at Finn's joke. The bell rings, interrupting our good moment.

I groan and say, "Come on guys, we better go."

We all head down the corridor to our first class with our books. Peeta has English, while I have Math. I'm not sure what the other have, though.

"I'll see ya guys at recess!" I call to the others.

"See ya!"

"Bye girl!"

I get in return. Peeta follows next to me though. "I'm right opposite your class room", Peeta tells me when I raise an eyebrow. I smile at him.

"I wonder who has the new girl", Peeta says thinking out loud.

"Who knows? Probably Johanna",I say shrugging.

"Why'd you say that?" Peeta asks.

"She's pretty new...the girl's new. Perfect match", I answer.

"Maybe", Peeta says simply.

We stop at the classrooms. "Bye", I reach up and give Peeta a hug.

"Good luck."

With that, I walk into my classroom. I take a seat at an empty desk. There's only a few of us in the classroom. None of my friends are in this class, so I just sit by myself. The rest of the students gather in the room, taking their seats.

"Settle down, everyone", the teacher tells us. When everyone is listening, he turns to a girl sitting in the front row. "Stand up, dear", he says with a smile.

The girl stands up. I haven't seen her around before, but I recognize that purple dress. I feel like it wasn't long ago when I've seen it. The thought is hurting my brain, so I try to stop thinking about it.

"Class, this is _Melissa Snow_."

I feel a jab of pain in my stomach when I hear that name. Melissa Snow? So she's the granddaughter that was in the car. No wonder I felt like I saw that dress.

Melissa smiles nervously, looking around the classroom. Her eyes land on mine and I glare at her. She looks a bit surprised.

The teacher smiles and says, "Oh, yes Katniss?"

I clear my throat before answering, "Yes Mr A?"

"Make Melissa at home, will ya?"

**Sooooo, what do you think? **

**I'd just like to thank Katniss4everdeenz for letting me use the name, I just want her to know that I REALLY appreciate it. Thx! Xx**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Not quite busted

**Hey guys! So glad that you liked the first chapter of Senior Year Troubles:) But I was REALLY HAPPY of how many reviews, follows and favorites I got from just one chapter! Thank you guys so much, it really does mean a lot.**

**Also, I put up a fic called, 'What really happened.' It's the idea I had about putting the story in someone elses POV. For the first chapter, I put it in Peeta's POV from when he first meets Katniss. So if you have the time, it would be great if you'd check it out! I'll be posting another chapter of The Girl On Fire will Never Stop Burning really soon as well. I've already started writing it too.**

**Well that's about it, enjoy!**

**Follows: 14**

**Spectrobes Princess**

**Echo cat**

**Katniss4everdeenz**

**Lizzalia**

**Savannah mariyah**

**Taylou**

**coolkat10**

**gabellahalo**

**isra22**

**tommiegirl7741**

**Carmelle**

**Mdparade**

**Daisy3D**

**Glory of Lorien**

**Favs: 10**

**Echo cat**

**Lizzalia**

**Taylou**

**coolkat10**

**gabellahalo**

**isra22**

**tommiegirl7741**

**Carmelle**

**Mdparade**

**Daisy3D**

**Reviews: 10**

**toribirdey (That's totally fine! Loved the always till the end...might use that for another fic one day! If that's alright of course...)**

**Lizzalia**

**Guest (Hungergamesisawesome101)**

**coolkat10**

**Katniss4everdeenz**

**Echo cat**

**Carmelle**

**Emily**

**Glory of Lorien**

**Daisy3D (Don't worry you missed out, I totally understand)**

**Katniss' POV**

I nod my head slowly. I really don't want to 'make Melissa at home', but what can I do? I can't be rude to Mr A, he is pretty strict.

Mr A smiles at me and says, "Great!" I smile slightly as Melissa looks me over.

"Actually, Mr A, I was wondering if...Katniss?" Melissa asks me. I nod my head in answer. "Well, I was wondering if Katniss would give me a little tour of the school. Don't want to get lost", Melissa says acting all innocent. It sounds like she's up to something.

Mr A clears his throat. _Please say no, please say no, please- _"I think that's a fabulous idea, Melissa!" Mr A smiles at me and I try my best to not groan. Why, for all people, do I have to be the one to tour Melissa around the school? I mean, can't Snow do it. He his her grandfather!

"Katniss, what do you say?" Mr A asks me.

I fake a smile and say, "I'd love to do that for you." Even though I hate Math, I rather stay here than go with Melissa. But what can I do? Nothing, exactly my point.

Mr A smiles at us and walks away. That's our cue to go, I'm guessing. I stand up, grab my books and lead the way out of the room. Melissa catches up to my side and starts talking.

"So Katniss-

"Look, Melissa", I start. "I don't know if you've realized, but your grandfather nearly killed me this morning, with you in that car. Your grandfather hates me."

I walk faster, but Melissa keeps up my pace. "That was you!" I take a quick look at her and see her eyes go big. I sigh and nod my head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Honest."

I stop walking and turn to her. "Do you actually want a stupid little tour? Because if you do, you can get Snow to do it for you." I might sound like a total bitch right now, but I don't want anything to do with Snow's family. Even though if Melissa is actually really nice, I don't want to risk it. I've risked lots of things, but this can't be one of them.

Melissa looks a bit hurt, and I start to feel bad. But I don't take back what I think, it's the truth, unless you want me to lie! Come on, if you were in my position, what would you do?

I sigh, feeling defeated. "Sorry", I mutter.

"Katniss, I'm not my grandfather", Melissa says seriously. "I'm a different person, I'm nothing like him, I promise. I just want to fit in, it is pretty hard when you're new."

I feel bad now, I've made her upset. I guess it would be hard to make new friends when you move schools. But I still think of Snow when I look at Melissa, even though she doesn't look like him. She's a brunette, with brown hair and is tanned. She's beautiful, no doubt about that. But I still don't want anything to do with her! Maybe I'm over reacting. I should just try to be nice, I guess.

"Sorry, Melissa. It's just that I've had a bad start to the day...Sorry about that", I say. I lied a bit, but not totally, right?

"Oh gosh, I must sound like a bitch", I say looking away and start walking. Melissa stays at my side, and I hear her chuckle.

"Just slightly", Melissa says. I look at her and see her smirking. "But a nice bitch." To me, that doesn't really make sense, but I guess it's nice.

I try to smile, but I'm not in the mood. "So what do you want to see?" I ask changing the subject.

"Nothing, I've already had a tour", Melissa says.

"Melissa, why have you taken me out here then?" I ask.

"I hate Math, and call me Mel", she says smiling.

"Well, Mel. You sound like a type of girl I like", I say smirking. Which is true, I guess. I don't really have a good reason besides that she's Snow's granddaughter to hate her. So far, she does seem really nice and her getting out of class would be something that I'd do.

Mel smiles widely, glad to hear what I just said. But it vanishes, with her jaw dropping. "Oh my..."

I frown and take a look at what she sees. I look in front of us. _Gale_ is laughing and mucking around with some people. I don't see a teacher, so he either has a free period, or he's ditching class. But it's most likely he has a free period...I think. Seeing Gale gives me a sick feeling. I want to forget about the kiss like I said to myself I was going to try and do, but I think it's going to be harder than I thought.

"Who is _that_?" Mel asks in total awe. Oh no, she's not starting to like _Gale_ is she? Madge...now Melissa? No, she can think he's hot; but she's obviously not going to like him. Well, I hope.

"That's Gale Hawthorne", I say shaking my head.

"You know him?" Mel asks still staring at him. She bites her bottom lip, as we approach closer.

"Yeah", I answer. "He's my friend." _Friend _is a great word to describe it. Isn't it!

Mel looks happy when I say that. "So I'm guessing he's not one of those guys that are super hot, and then turn out to be total jerks?" Super hot...super hot? She's crushing on him, she totally is.

"Yeah...but I don't think he's single", I say, trying to make her change her mind.

Mel smirks and says, "What? You don't think I can compete with the girl?" Mel laughs and I fake a small smile. I was hoping she'd give up, why won't she already?!

"Can we go see him?" Mel asks with pleading eyes, like the ones that Prim sometimes gives me when she wants something.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on, pleas?" Mel asks.

I regret it when the words fall out of my mouth. "Sure." I should've said no, made up an excuse. _Anything_, would do, but of course, being the person I am, I can't say no to her. It's just two letters, N-O. But that's too hard for me, isn't it?!

Mel walks faster as we come closer, one step, two step... "Hey Gale."

Gale turns around from his friends far that I can tell. "Oh, hey Catnip", Gale says a bit awkward.

Gale looks at Mel and she blushes slightly. "Gale, this is Mel.."

"Hi", Mel says giving a flirty smile. I can't believe she's so confident about herself, it's her first day too. She hasn't even been here an hour yet.

Gale raises an eyebrow and says, "Hey..." He looks her up and down and smiles. No, not that smile! It's the smile he gave me one time...Madge, oh Madge. What do I do?

"This is Snow's granddaughter", I say quickly, maybe a bit too quick.

Gale frowns and says, "Oh, you don't have one bit of resemblance of him."

Mel smiles and he continues, "I mean, you're absolutely beautiful." Did I just hear Gale trying to _flirt_? I nearly gag, that's how bad I find it. Didn't he just like me? Now he's trying to make me sick by flirting with Mel. EWW! But I think I get what he's up to, he's trying to make me jealous. But it's not working. Why would I be jealous? I have Peeta. It's not like I like Gale!

"Um, Mel?" I say.

"Yeah?" Mel asks.

"I think we better get going", I say.

"What do you mean?" Mel asks suspicious, "We have the whole period to hang out." It didn't work, Mel isn't going to leave. I should have thought of that in the first place. I see Gale looking at me, with a smirk on his face. What is he smirking about?

"What?" I ask Gale a bit annoyed.

"Nothing", Gale says shrugging, but it's obviously _something_.

"Well, you guys can go hand out. I'm leaving", I say and turn to go. But Mel grabs my wrist.

"Oh, come on Katniss. What's the matter with you?" Mel asks eager.

I go to look at her, but I end up staring into Gale's eyes instead. I stare at him for a while, before I can't stand it anymore. "Nothing's wrong, but I'm missing out on work. I'll have to catch up, I'm not going to stay and muck around while I have an important class to go to", I say crossing my arms. Which is true, I guess. I don't really want to catch up on work, knowing that I'll probably have a test soon.

Gale narrows his eyes but I just look at Melissa instead. "Fine, I'll come back too."

"Bye Gale, I'll see you at snack?" Mel asks Gale.

"Yeah, see you then", Gale says, but directly to Mel. I roll my eyes, not caring if anyone sees it. I grab Mel and basically drag her back the way we came.

"What was that about?" Mel asks, a bit disappointed.

I shake my head and say, "Doesn't matter." Mel stops, which makes me stop.

"He's your _ex?_ Oh my gosh, he is! I'm so sorry, you should have told me!" Mel looks shocked.

My eyes go wide and I say, "NO! Not at all!"

"What?" Mel says frowning. "Then what?"

I look at her closely. She doesn't seem like a person who will tell secrets, but I still don't fully trust her. Plus, she's _pretty _weird. "I told you, I don't want to miss out on class."

"But you told me before-

"Miss Everdeen", I jump in fright, not realizing someone was standing there. I gulp and look up at the tall person. My neck hurts, lifting it that high to see the face. I feel sick when I see who it is. It's the vice principal.

I give a nervous laugh before saying, "Yes sir?"

"You're wanted in the principal's office", he tells me.

"Why?" I ask and for some reason, I squeak a little. That's not like me, I don't know what's wrong with me.

"Come with me", is the answer I get. I look at Mel, who shrugs.

"Go with Gale", I whisper as I get grabbed by my forearm. I yank my arm away in fright and anger. I don't like getting touched by him, at all.

"I can walk myself", I say trying to be confident, but I still sound like a scared 5 year old. He doesn't answer, just looks at me with a frown, before leading me to the principal's office.

We're outside the principal's office now. "Go in", he orders. I sigh and reach out for the door knob. The principal's nice, so what am I worrying about? Everything is going to be okay. But why does he want to see me?

The door creaks open and a man sits in the chair. But it's not the principal, it's a fairly old man, with hair as white as snow, with a white rose in hi suit pocket. It's Snow.

I turn to go, but I can't get out. The vice principal shuts the door quickly, and I hear a click from the outside. He didn't just lock me out, did he?

"Miss Everdeen, it's lovely to see you", Snow says as I slowly turn around. I get it, he just wants to apologize about what happened this morning. Of course.

"Take a seat", Snow says when I'm fully facing him.

"I rather stand", I say simply.

"I insist, sit", Snow says.

"No, really I'm f-

"Sit down!" Snow shouts at me. I'm a bit shocked that he just shouted at me, but I'm also angry. _I _should be the one yelling at _him_. He nearly killed me, and my sister!

But I sit down anyway, in a seat that's in front of the desk. I don't like being this close to him; in fact, I don't like being near him at all.

"I got told the _principal _wanted to see me", I say rudely.

"I am the principal, Miss Everdeen", Snow tells me. I frown at him, he's so not the principal. "Steve got the sack." That surprises me. But Steve was a lovely principal, why would he get sacked?

"Since when?" I ask. "And call me Katniss." I've already told him to call me Katniss, but he doesn't listen, he hates me. That's why.

"Well _Katniss_, I don't think it's really any of your business", Snow says narrowing his eyes.

I do my best not to lose my anger as I say, "Then why am I here?"

"It's come to my intention that _you _were the one who turned on the fire alarm", Snow says clasping his hands on his desk.

I clear my throat and try to act cool, "What makes you say that?"

"As you know, you and your..._friend_, were in the building that day, just before the alarm mysteriously went off. You told me you were going to get a friend. Who was it?" I panic, I don't what to say. Think Katniss, think! Gale said that and that a teacher wanted to see them...what was after? Oh yeah, he asked what it was about...That's it!

"Gale told you, it was about personal stuff. I don't think it's my position to tell you", I say proud that I thought of that. But Snow isn't impressed.

"Yes, I know where you're coming from. But I'm the principal, I have a right to know", Snow says.

Before I can think twice, the words fall out. "What, you have the right to nearly kill people do you?" I could've said heaps of good come backs, but it just slipped out. I didn't exactly think about what I was going to say.

By Snow's face, he obviously knows what I'm talking about. "I'm sorry, but was that _you_?"

"Yes, that was _me_. The one you nearly killed this morning, yes it was!" I raise my voice, which I probably shouldn't do. He is now the new principal, but I have a right to.

"I didn't mean to, Miss Everdeen", Snow says, as I look at him with complete hatred. "I needed my glasses at the time." I frown at his excuse, there are good excuses, then there are bad ones. That is probably the worse excuse I've ever heard! _Glasses?_ Are you freakin kidding me? I've never seen him wear glasses before, even if he does have glasses, he should have worn them in the first place!

"Sir, what's your point? Can you let me go now?" I ask getting really frustrated. No matter how much I fight for an apology, I know that he's just gonna make up lame excuses. So why bother trying?

"No, you can't. We're not done yet", Snow says. I manage to not let out a groan at his comment. "Did you get to see your friend?"

"No", I lie. "Someone hit the fire alarm before we could."

Snow looks at me with his eyebrows furrowed. He really doesn't like me. But no matter what, I'm not admitting anything.

There's complete silence before he says, "Katniss Everdeen, I'm going to ask you a question, and one time only. Did you turn on the alarm?"

I stare at him. What is he going to do? Give me a suspension for not telling him the truth? He's not going to know the truth well is he? "No, I didn't." There are over 500 students in the school, why would he always thinks it's me?

Snow obviously doesn't believe me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, completely", I say.

"I think you're lying to me, Everdeen", Snow says. How many stupid names is he going to give me? Miss Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen, Everdeen, girl on fire. Absolutely stupid in my eyes.

"What?" I ask casually, faking a frown.

"I said I think you're lying to me", Snow says calmly.

"I'm not lying to you", I say innocently.

Snow sighs and says, "You may go now, miss Everdeen."

Thank god for that! I thought that would never end. I get up and I see the door open by the vice principal. I'm about to rush out of the door, but of course, I get stopped. _Again_.

"Just to let you know, miss Everdeen. You and your friends will be punished if you're lying to me", Snow says seriously. I don't respond, just quickly escape out the door before anyone can stop me.

What is he going to do? He can't expel me. I have to get at least 10 days of suspension first, unless of course he gives me 10 whole days in a row...Oh no, I'm screwed. But he can't do anything to my friends, they haven't done anything wrong. Snow's just probably just trying to scare me into telling him. I shouldn't worry, but it is hard not to think about it.

The only thing I can do, is to make sure no one says _anything_ about me and the fire alarm to anyone. Not even a close friend, I don't care. No one can know.

But if you think about it, Snow's going over the top about the whole scenario. I just turned on the fire alarm, it's not like I was taking out a knife. Seriously, don't you think that's a bit over the top? Maybe his whole family is weird. I don't know, but they seem very strange to me.

What am I going to do about Melissa? How am I going to get her away? Or maybe I should get close to her. There's a saying, 'Stay close to your enemies', so maybe that's what I need to do. I should become close to Mel, and then find out some things. But then I'll always have to watch what I say to her, otherwise she might tell Snow.

What should I do?

**Hope you guys the chapter, I made it extra long! Plz check out 'What really happened', and all my other fics! Thx so much for reading guys!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The brawl

**Hey guys! So glad you liked the chapter! Just to let you guys know, I'll be working on a chapter for What really happened and The Girl on Fire Will Never Stop Burning. For Glory of Lorien, she requested a POV from Foxface, so I'm happy to do that for her!:D**

**If CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove is reading this, you are so lucky I'm updating! HURRY UP AND POST THE 1st CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**If you guys are wondering what that's all about, we have made a joined account, and we are writing a fanfic called, 'A Love Worth Fighting For.' So as you know, we've decided for a name, I also have written 2 blurbs and we have decided on one. BUT CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove hasn't written the 1st chapter! I told her that I wouldn't update this fanfic until she finishes the chapter, but no, I thought of you guys and I decided to post for you guys since it's been a couple of days...And it's been weeks and CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove still hasn't written it. But then again, what do I expect? I love her and one of her bad things is that she takes forever to update! Anyway, sorry for blabbing.**

**Follows: 0**

**Favs: 1**

**Suze18**

**Reviews: 8**

**Katniss4everdeenz**

**toribirdey**

**Lizzalia**

**Emily**

**Suze18**

**Glory of Lorien**

**Echo cat**

**hungergameslova11**

**Katniss' POV**

"Hey Kat!" Madge says happily, while skipping to me. She gives me a hug and I smile.

"Come on, let's go find the others", Madge says and I'm guessing, she's heading to the big tree.

"So, how was class?" Madge asks me. I look down, not answering. I don't really feel like talking about Melissa and Snow right now.

"Okay, I guess", I say shrugging. I look at Madge to see her frowning, not convinced at all. I do hate sometimes that Madge knows me too well.

"Okay", Madge says simply. But that's a good thing about her, she can tell that I don't want to talk about it. But...what about Gale and Melissa? Well, maybe I shouldn't say anything yet, it's not like they've hooked up. Plus, I might just be overreacting about them flirting with each other; but I saw it with my own eyes. The way they looked at each other, the way they talked...Madge wouldn't like it.

Which reminds me, will Mel come sit with us? But how can I explain to the others about her, if she's around? No, she'll probably be checking in with Snow. They're probably discussing an evil plan right this minute.

"There they are", Madge says as she spots the others at the tree. But one of them are missing, guess who it is? _Gale_.

Madge frowns and looks a bit disappointed as she says, "Where's Gale?"

I hate to think that he's with Melissa. But what if he's in Snow's office and having a lecture? Oh no, I hope he doesn't say anything stupid. But the most obvious reason would be that he's with Mel. I just hope on Madge's sake that they aren't snogging. I'm sorry, but the thought disgusts me. Mel...and Gale...I wouldn't say the best pairing. Gale...and Madge...That seems a whole lot better.

"I don't know, haven't seen him", Johanna says shrugging. "What about you guys?" Everyone shakes their head except me. No one really seems to notice, until I see Peeta. I look away, not standing his stare any longer.

Madge and I walk over to the others, and we all somehow form a circle on the grass. I start picking grass, to keep myself occupied; while the others talk.

"So did you get her?" Finnick brings up.

"Who?" Clove asks.

"I think he's talking about the new girl", Thresh tells her.

"I thought I would've, but I didn't", Johanna adds.

"Nope, me neither", Clove says. There's all no's from the group.

"Peeta? What about you?" Madge asks.

I look up, to see Peeta staring at me. "No, I don't." There's frowns from around the circle until I feel all eyes on me. I look around, and sure enough; everyone's staring right at me.

"What?" I ask casually.

"You got her", Finn states.

"What do you mean? Gale could've got her", I state back.

"Gale's with me", Thresh says smirking. Oh shit, now I'm busted. I get raised eyebrows and confused looks.

I sigh and say, "Fine, I got her. So what?"

"Who is she?" Clove asks.

I shrug and say, "I don't know, I wasn't listening." I don't know why, but I'm lying. I got no idea why I'm lying, maybe because I don't want to talk about her. But I shouldn't have to lie to get out of the conversation. Should I?

"Kat, are you alright?" Madge asks frowning.

"Why?" I ask a bit worried.

"Because, you weren't in your first period", Madge says. I look at her, wondering how she knows that.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I had to hand Mr A a note, I didn't see you in there. Plus, I didn't see a new face..."

Everyone's silent, as they stare me down. "Why are you lying to us, Katniss?" Peeta asks softly.

I look down and say, "I just don't want to talk about it." Which is true, I really don't feel like it. I don't feel like it's a right time to tell them.

"What happened?" Johanna asks. "If she did something, I'll break her neck." Johanna's being my body guard again, I'd usually smile at this, but I don't feel like it.

"Okay, something's really bothering you. What is it?" Johanna says seriously.

"Her name's Melissa. But she like to be called Mel", I start.

"This may sound rude, but I really hate that name", Clove says and puts her hands up to surrender. Some of us chuckle, but I'm not one of them of course.

"Go on", Madge says.

"She asked the teacher if she could have a tour of the school..." I trail off.

"You had to take her?" Peeta says not looking at anyone, but the ground.

"Yeah...I then found out-

"That she's a bitch?" Johanna asks, interrupting.

"No", I answer. "I found out that she's Snow's granddaughter." I stop to see shocked expressions on their faces, but Peeta doesn't look surprised at all. It's like he already knew that.

"We- I stop myself from saying that we bumped into Gale. I don't think Madge would be happy.

"...We got stopped by the Vice principal. I had to go and see the principal." I say.

"Why the principal?" Thresh asks.

"Let's just say, the principal got sacked. I met the _new_ principal", I state.

"I never knew that", Madge says still frowning.

"I just got lectured about the fire alarm. He doesn't know it was me. He asked about...Gale though", I look at Madge to see her flinch at the thought. I hate bringing up anything about that day.

"What did _he _say?" Peeta asks, finally looking at me.

"Nothing really", I say.

"I don't get it", Clove says. "Why would he even lecture you if he doesn't even know you?"

"Unless he _does_ know you", Peeta says to me. I don't know how Peeta's reacting. I don't know whether he's angry for some reason, or he's acting serious. But I really can't read his expression.

"It's Snow", I burst out. "Okay? It's freakin Snow and I did nearly explode when I saw it was him after this morning. He was an asshole to me, and yes before you ask, he didn't believe me. But he has no proof so he can't do anything about it. Now, if you'd guys be nice enough, can we drop the topic?!" My voice rises gradually as I say that. The group is just silent.

"What about Gale?" Madge finally asks. "Do you know where he his?"

I sigh and try not to scream in frustration. I'm so angry and confused that I barely even know what's going on. I just explode and I don't know why. "He's probably with freaking Melissa, for all I know! He could be with Snow, but I doubt that. Gale and Melissa are probably making out right now!" I take that back as soon as I said it. They're all looking at me like I'm crazy. Which I probably am right now. Madge looks so upset that she's about to cry.

"If you guys want to know, go find out yourself", I say calmly this time.

Madge gets up and leaves. She doesn't bother walking, she's running. I think she's crying, and I feel like it's all my fault. I am so sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me.

"Was that really necessary?" Finnick asks me his face going red from anger.

I don't answer, I feel embarrassed. I can't believe I just said that, I feel bad, and I probably should. Before I can come up with any thing to say, Finn's already up and going to find her.

I look down ashamed, but I feel a hand on my leg. I don't even have to look at the hand to know who it is. Peeta has moved over next to me. I look up into his eyes and say, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Peeta grins weakly and says, "Snow's gotten to you."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be so rude", I say.

"True", Peeta says taking my hand. "But we all know you didn't mean it." I don't thinks he's angry with me, I think he was angry with Snow.

"I need to talk to her, don't I?" I say sighing.

"You should, but not right now. Let her calm down", Peeta says.

I frown and say, "You have such good advice, why don't you do it?"

I don't get an answer because a voice calls out to me. "Katniss!"

Oh, great. It's Mel. I turn around slowly, gritting my teeth. "Hi, Mel." I say, trying to act calm the best I can.

"So, is this your little group?" Mel asks looking at us. The group just stare at her, confusion and hatefulness across their faces.

"You look nothing like your grandfather", Thresh states staring at her in awe.

"Yeah, you look beautiful", Peeta adds smiling. I look at him and take my hand away. _Is he actually serious?_ I'm sitting right here! It's like she has this spell that makes all the guys fall for her. Peeta doesn't even notice me glaring at him, he hasn't even noticed that I pulled my hand away. He's just sitting there, looking at Melissa, along with everyone else.

But Clove and Johanna don't fall for it. "So, are you such an asshole like your grandfather?" Johanna asks glaring at her. She seems taken back and Clove and I smirk. Although, Peeta and Thresh give her some greasys.

"I hope not", Mel says simply.

"I guess we'll find that out eventually", Johanna says bitterly.

"I guess we will", Mel says, also glaring. I try not to laugh at them. I don't know why, but I find this actually quite amusing.

"Where have you been?" I ask Mel, trying to change the subject.

Mel smiles brightly before sitting down beside me and whispering, "I was with _Gale_. He's _great_!" By the expressions on the others faces, I think they heard that.

"You're so lucky my friend isn't here. She'll probably kick your ass", I say a matter of factly. "Along with the help of Johanna." I gesture to Johanna who smiles evilly.

Mel stops looking happy. "So...your _friend _is the supposedly _girlfriend_, because last I heard, he's single." Damn, she's good.

"Yes, and they will be together. As long as you won't get in their way", Johanna says defensively.

"_Excuse me?_" Mel says.

"Oh, I think you heard me alright", Johanna says bitchy. Okay, I smile at her. She's just so amazing the way she acts. I think every girl looks up at her...well except _some_ girls.

"I don't think he likes her very much. So, I'm guessing your Peeta", she points at Peeta, who frowns. "Your friend must be _Madge_. I can compete with her any day." Okay, this is starting to get tense.

"Okay, that's it!" Johanna gets up and lurches at Mel...Before I can think twice, their having a big brawl. I'm knocked out of the way by Johanna, who _punches_ _Mel? _

I hear gasps as I lurch myself at Johanna. What am I supposed to do? Watch them fight? Peeta and Thresh aren't doing anything. So why shouldn't I?

I'm on Johann's back who's standing up to try and get me off. Mel stands up, holding her nose that's pouring blood. Well, that's two of them with a hurt nose...

Mel also goes for a punch, which I was hoping she wouldn't.

"No!" I scream. I push myself over Johanna's head, and block Johanna.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta yell in fright.

But it's no good, not now. Mel's punch doesn't hit Johanna, but it hits me. I fall to the ground, everything dizzy. My _temple_ throbs. Everything's goes blurry as I'm lying on the ground.

But I see stars, I actually see stars. Moving around, everywhere. But then, everything turns black...

**Ooooo what do ya think?**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Plan

**Hey guys! You guys have so many opinions about the story, it's really interesting to read. Thank you guys for predicting about the story or giving me ideas. It's great.**

**I've posted another chapter of 'What really happened' and it's in Foxface's POV. So if you have the time, it would be fantastic if you'd check it out! Let me know if you have any requests for POV's.**

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

**CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove**

**baw2797**

**devilchild2099**

**Favs:**

**CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove**

**devilchild2099**

**baw2797**

**Reviews:**

**coolkat10**

**CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove**

**Emily x2**

**hungergameslova11**

**Katniss4everdeenz**

**toribirdey**

**Glory of Lorien**

**TheReturnOfDarthVader13**

**Peetagrl3**

**Katniss' POV**

I jolt awake, but collapse back down when I feel how painful it is to sit up.

Then I see eyes on me. I groan at the pain of my head, then I feel a pain coming from my shoulder. It's a bit blurry and I can't make out the face. I blink a few times and can see clearly now. It's Gale.

I was hoping it would be Peeta, but then I would have to bring up how he said Mel was beautiful. That would've gone down well. But I'm a bit blank, I don't know why I'm in a bed, and by the looks of it, I'm in a hospital.

"What happened?" I croak out, my voice sounding raspy for some reason.

"Hey, Catnip", Gale says with a weak smile.

"What happened?" I ask again, my voice a bit better sounding.

"What do you remember?" Gale asks back.

I frown, but it vanishes with the pain. Ow, my head _really _hurts. I lift my hand up and feel my head. It's only then, that I notice I have a bandage across my head. I take my hand away, my head too sensitive to the pain.

"The last thing I remember..." I think about this for a while. My face motionless. "I was sitting in the group with Melissa. Oh, yeah. How's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend", Gale says softly.

"Whatever", I say feeling a bit tired out. "Madge left after I told..." I trail off, realizing that I actually don't remember.

"What?" Gale asks quietly.

"I don't know", I answer simply.

"Can't you remember?" Gale asks frowning.

I go to shake my head, but remember the pain. So I say, "No, I can't."

Gale thinks for a moment, before asking, "What's the last thing you can remember?"

I think about this for a while. What _is _the last thing I remember. I remember talking to Peeta in the group circle...And then getting interrupted by Mel, and then Peeta calling her beautiful. That really pissed me off, it still is just thinking about it. Johanna and Clove obviously didn't like Mel...Oh shit, I remember.

I sigh and say, "I remember now." I do, I'm not lying. I remember me jumping on Johanna's back and then blocking Johanna when Mel was going to throw a punch...that's all I remember though. If anything happened after that, then I'm not sure.

"What part?" Gale urges me.

If I wasn't tired and feel crap, then I probably would've lost my anger by now. "Blocking Johanna from a punch from Mel. That's the last thing I can remember."

Gale nods his head slowly. "I'm sorry this happened."

There's no awkwardness between us at the moment, which is surprising. But why is he sorry? "Why?"

"Because it's all my fault that your in that stupid hospital bed", Gale says shaking his head.

"No- I stop myself, thinking that it isn't his fault, but the way he's been acting has been stupid. So maybe it is his fault. Maybe I should play along with it so he feels bad for once, instead of me feeling bad over everything that _I _do wrong. "Where's Peeta?"

I don't think Gale was expecting me to bring Peeta up. He doesn't look pleased about it neither. "Probably in the waiting room." I don't say anything, just stare at him. Gale seems to get the message that I want to see him so he sighs before saying, "I'll go get him."

Gale leaves the room, which leaves me feeling uncomfortable in this bed. I want to wriggle around to get comfortable, but it hurts too much. It feels like that I'm bruised everywhere possible. I wonder how long I've been out? And why my head hurts, but my shoulder too, along with my whole body? What happened once I was out? What's the punishment of all of this? These questions whirl around my head, until I can't concentrate no more.

But suddenly, the door clicks open, revealing an unhappy looking Peeta. I start to feel bad for him, but I don't as well. Why would he call Mel beautiful right in front of me? Like seriously, what kind of boyfriend is that?

"Hey...how are you?" Peeta says and nervously runs a hand through his hair.

"What do you think?" I say.

"Sorry", Peeta mutters as he approaches my bed. He sits in the chair that Gale was in recently.

Peeta lets out a big breath before starting. "I'm sorry about..." Peeta trails off straight away.

"You called another girl beautiful right in my face?" I answer for him.

"Yeah- but I didn't mean to...it just slipped and I-" Peeta stutters.

"The worst thing is, Peeta. That it was _Mel. _Peeta why did you even say that?" I ask, but my voice sounds a bit rusty.

"I didn't mean to", Peeta says looking down. "Honestly."

"You obviously was thinking it", I say, wanting to cross my arms. But don't manage to.

"But Katniss...You can think people are good looking, there's nothing wrong with that", Peeta says calmly.

He looks up at me and I have to glare, I can't help it. I can't believe Peeta is telling me this, I guess we'll find out if he likes it the other way around then. "Fine, we'll see about that."

Peeta doesn't have a come back for that, so he changes the subject. "Why was Gale in here?"

I let him change the subject. "I don't know, I woke up and he was there...How am I supposed to know?"

"Sorry", Peeta says again. "Was he rude to you?"

"Why do you guys ask so many question? But no, he was just asking question like _you are _right now", I tell Peeta.

"Sorry", Peeta says. How many times is that?

"Stop saying sorry", I say weakly.

"Sorry- I mean..._okay_", Peeta says. I smile weakly at him, he's adorable.

"What happened after I was out?" I ask Peeta.

"You were lying on the ground, unconscious...Everything went chaos after that", Peeta tells me shaking his head. "Everyone started crowding around you, and I yelled at them. Worked a bit, but not really. Anyway, Johanna went insane."

"Even more insane than before?" I ask him.

Peeta nods his head with no hesitation. "Jo got one more punch in, but that's it."

"Where?" I ask.

Peeta smiles and says, "Jaw."

"What did Mel do?"

"She didn't react well, she was yelling and screaming at Jo. Jo couldn't do anything, Thresh held her back. Gale came at this point, puzzled expression on his face", Peeta explains. "It was..._strange._"

"How?" I urge Peeta.

Peeta shrugs and says, "I don't know...It was just weird how it all happened, I guess. One minute I was seeing if you were okay, and then the next..." Peeta trails off.

Peeta sighs. "You probably don't want to know."

"Yes I do, I'm tired Peeta. Just tell me what it is already", I tell Peeta, starting to be impatient.

Peeta rubs his eyes before explaining. "You and Jo got suspended."

I raise my eyebrows, and no pain comes, luckily. "How long?"

"Johanna has six days..."

"And me?" I ask.

Peeta shakes his head again, not looking happy. "Eight."

Wait, _what? _That's not fair, I know Johanna's my friend and everything, but _she _should be the one with eight days suspension, not me. I was trying to stop the fight, not start it. What about Melissa, what did she get as punishment? 

"What about Melissa?" I ask Peeta.

"Nothing, she didn't do anything wrong apparently", Peeta says, a bit angry now.

All of this is giving me a headache, I'm not feeling too good. "Peeta, she was fighting back too..she knocked me out. I mean, isn't a hands-off school?"

"Supposed to be, but Melissa's Snow's granddaughter. What did you expect? Mel get suspended as well?" Peeta asks. I guess Peeta is right. Snow does hate me, so of course he'd make me suffer the most. But why is _he _principal, he shouldn't be able to treat his granddaughter any differently. Melissa can get away with anything, and Snow won't do anything about it.

"I was going to miss out on school anyway", I mutter. But then it hits me, what about Peeta's and mine date?

"Oh, no...what time is it?" I say.

Peeta gets his phone out to check. "4:42. Why?"

"Do I have to stay here tonight?" I ask.

"I don't think so, but you'll need to see the doctor", Peeta tells me.

"Can I see the doctor now?" I ask Peeta.

"I guess...What's the big rush?" Peeta asks me, looking at me suspiciously.

"Our date", I mumble, looking down.

"Oh Katniss", Peeta says with a sigh. "We'll skip it tonight, okay?"

I don't like how something always happens with me that I have to cancel everything. It's not my fault, I'm just unlucky in that way. All of the drama attracts me, I want to stay away from it; I really do. But I don't know how.

"I'm sorry", I say and I feel Peeta grab my hand.

"I love you", Peeta says calmly. I finally look up at me and I can't help but give him a small smile.

"Love you too."

…...

"Hey, Prim", I say as I walk through the door.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss!" Prim runs to me and gives me a big hug.

"Hey little duck, what's up with you?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" Prim asks, ignoring my question.

"I'm fine", I answer. "But mum has to keep an eye out on me, you too."

"Okay", Prim says.

I've just arrived home from the hospital. I was out for a an hour or so, apparently. The doctor said I was allowed home, because mum used to work at the hospital anyway. Mum knows what to do if I feel dizzy, or have a migraine. My shoulder's bruised, but should heal in a week or so. They've taken the bandage off my head, no more blood.

"How are you feeling?" Prim asks, worryingly.

"Prim, _I'm fine_. You don't have to worry. I hurt a little, but I'm okay. If you really want to do something for me, make me a hot chocolate", I say trying to smile.

Prim gives me a small smile and walks off to the kitchen. "Hey Katniss!"

Mum calls out for me from the lounge room. I walk slowly to the lounge room and find my mum holding the phone. "Madge is ringing to see how you are."

I nod my head, not really hurting. I take the phone from mum and say, "Hello?" Mum leaves the room, but gives me a grin before she does.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I didn't want anything to happen to you, please don't be mad at me-

"Whoa, Madge. Calm down, it's okay. I'm not mad at you", I say to Madge softly.

"Are you sure?" Madge asks quietly.

"Yes", I say truthfully. I don't know why I would be mad at Madge, she didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh, good!" Madge says sighing with relief. "I thought you'd hate me forever!"

"I'd never hate you forever Madge", I say.

"I know, I was just worrying too much", Madge tells me. "Anyway, so how are you?"

"Still full of questions", I answer as I sit down on the couch.

"Fire away", Madge says.

"Did you have a go at Gale when you ran off?" I ask. For some reason, I just have a feeling she did. Maybe that's why Gale feels bad about what happened? 

I imagine Madge smirking at this moment as she says, "Yeah, I actually did."

"Oh, Madge. I wish I was there!" I say grinning.

"Oh, Katniss, you should have seen his face! Finn saw though", Madge says happily.

"What did you say to him?"

"I actually can't remember. All I remember was yelling my head off, while the rest of his stupid friends stood around and watched. I don't know if it was just me, or they were checking me out?!" Madge says with a chuckle.

"They probably were; you are smoking hot", I say smirking.

"Oh shut up! I don't know about _smoking_ hot..."

I laugh and Madge asks, "What happened after I left? I mean, like before the brawl."

"Thresh and Peeta were in awe as Mel came and sat down. She said she was with Gale...I'm sorry", I say cautiously.

"No, it's okay. I've gotten over it", Madge says, and through her words, I know she's lying. Even though I can't see her.

"But get this", I say trying to change the 'Gale' situation a bit. "Peeta told Mel she was _beautiful _right in my face!" Okay, I admit; maybe a _little _exaggerating. But still...You can see what I mean.

"What?!" Madge says not believing what I'm saying. "No way..."

"Yes way", I answer, sighing. "It gets worse."

"What?" Madge urges me.

"In the hospital Peeta tried to tell me that it was _okay_ to think that other people are good looking. Which I guess is true, but I wouldn't say a guy was hot right in front of Peeta. You know?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean. What did you say to him?"

I smile. "Actually, about that...I was thinking we could do something about it."

I can imagine Madge grinning at this. "What is it? I'm in already."

I chuckle a little and say, "So in the script of Live, love & laugh, isn't there a prince charming?"

"Yeah...Why?" Madge asks, sounding a bit puzzled.

"Well, he's obviously has to be _hot _right?" I say.

"Ohhh, I see what you're up to", Madge says, imagining a smirk spreading across her face.

"We'll just have to bring Peeta along when we first meet him, won't we?"

**Ooooooh sneaky Katniss and Madge! What do you guys think of Katniss' plan to get back at Peeta? Do you think it's a good or bad idea?**

**Let me know by reviewing or PMing! :D**

**Thx for everything,**

**~Bri**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Secret

**Hey guys! OMG I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been able to get hold of a computer, due to some difficulties. Thank you guys for being patient, I hope you forgive me. Thx so much guys!**

**I'm so happy with how this fic is going so far. There are some little twists coming up, so be ready.**

**Thx so much...**

**Follows:**

**BoldAndNerdy**

**cookie132100**

**JWMellark**

**Favs:**

**Katniss4everdeenz**

**cookie132100**

**Supportsthebullyed**

**Reviews:**

**coolkat10**

**Suze18**

**Glory of Lorien**

**cookie132100**

**Emily**

**Lizzalia**

**Katniss4everdeenz**

**Supportsthebullyed (sorry, I thought you would have read the thanks, to let you know.)**

**toribirdey**

**Katniss' POV**

It's been two days of my boring suspension. I can't believe I haven't ripped out my own hair yet. These days have been driving me crazy! But luckily, I'm meeting up with Johanna today. Since she has 4 days of suspension.

It still bothers me how Johanna only gets 4 days, and then I get 8. Why? Seriously, I love Jo, but me 8 days? I think that's a bit over the top. Plus, I'm the one who got knocked out.

But other than that, I'm pretty excited about tomorrow. Tomorrow Madge and I will be going to the set of Live, love & laugh for the first time ever. It's not like I'm not nervous, because believe me; I am. But I'm so excited, even though I was unsure of it at the start. I mean, I wouldn't of gotten the part if I wasn't good enough. I feel actually confident about myself for once.

I had to sing one of the songs of the movie, and they looked pretty impressed. I'm not shy. I was when I was younger, but now I'm not shy at all.

But a thought keeps irritating me...Who will the prince charming be? Okay, like I said to Madge; he has to be hot. Obviously. I don't know why the thought is bugging me, it's not like I probably know them. I'm not worried at all, but what if they're a famous actor? That I've heard of.

I'm heading down the path, to the bakery. Yes, Peeta's bakery. I should be helping Alan, but he called me yesterday about the whole job thing...

***Flashback***

_I jump at the sudden beep of my phone. I reach across the table and slide to answer the call. I don't recognize the number, but it doesn't worry me either._

"_Hello?" _

"_Oh, Katniss. So happy that I got the right number", the voice says._

_I frown, not recognizing the voice from anywhere. "Who is this?"_

_There's a chuckle before they say, "Miss Katniss, you have forgotten me already? Well, that's a shame."_

"_Excuse me?" I say starting to get cross. I'm so grumpy for some reason after what has happened lately. The whole drama with Peeta and Snow and Mel, it's doing my head in. I really can't be bothered with this person trying to get up my nose. "Whoever you are, I really don't need to talk to you right now."_

_I'm about to hang up, but the voice stops me. "No Katniss! It's **Alan**!"_

_My eyes go big from surprise. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize your voice over the phone. It sounds so different!"_

_Alan chuckles at the other end of the phone. "Oh dear, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Sounds like you've had a rough day."_

_I nod my head, even though he can't see me. "Yeah, pretty bad actually."_

"_That's no good, dear...Anyway, I have to be quick; customers are piling in", Alan tells me._

"_Yeah, that's fine. What's up?" I say._

"_Peeta's told me about the suspension and that asshole of a guy, Snow", Alan explains._

"_Oh", I say, a bit embarrassed that he knows about it. But, in the other hand, I have never heard Alan swear before. It actually sounds weird hearing him swear._

"_I was thinking", Alan continues. "that you shouldn't come back to the bakery."_

"_So...I'm fired?" I ask weakly._

"_Oh, no Katniss, dear. Of course you're not, you're wonderful. It's just that I know you're going to be working very hard with your movie and everything, so I don't expect you to be working your butt off at the bakery either", Alan says caring. "We're fine at the bakery anyway, dear."_

"_Okay", I say understanding. What Alan is telling me isn't mean, he's being nice and caring. He actually understands how hard I'm going to be working with the movie. Alan seems to understand what position I'm in at the moment. Peeta's really lucky to have a father like him, and I know that Alan cares about Peeta very much._

"_Is that okay?" Alan asks concernedly._

"_Yeah! That's totally fine. I'm actually relieved that you're telling me this", I say honestly._

"_That's great! Well, I'm sorry to end our little chat, but I really have to go", Alan says._

"_Yep, I'll see you around. Bye, Alan", I say._

"_Bye, dear." The line goes dead and I smile. Alan's phone call has actually put me in a better mood than I had before. _

***Flashback ends***

Alan was nice that day, and I should pay him a visit to thank him. That's the least I can do.

I've decided to walk, rather than waste petrol when the bakery is in walking distance. It's better than being stuck inside.

I continue to walk down the lonely path, no one really out and about. It's the last month of summer, so we might as well enjoy it. In no time, I'm there at the bakery. Johanna's waiting for me outside the door.

"Hey Kitty Kat", Jo says smiling.

"Hi Jo", I say, can't help but smile. "How's everything?"

"Crap with the suspension, but other than that; I feel great", Jo says smiling. I know that she's referring to Mel and how could it must have felt to punch Mel. I know that's pretty bad, but she deserved it. I follow Johanna inside the bakery, my smile not fading when I see Alan.

"Oh Katniss! What a lovely surprise", Alan says smiling. Alan comes around the counter and he gives me a hug. He looks great since the last time I've seen him; probably because all of this weight was lifted from his shoulders. Alan should feel great, he deserves it. He's a great man and so he definitely deserves more than _Helen_.

But then I get a question in my head. _Why was Helen the way she was to Peeta?_

"I thought I'd pay you a visit. Thank you for everything, Alan", I say very appreciated.

"Dear, you're the one I should be thanking", Alan says softly.

I'm a bit puzzled so I ask, "Why?"

"Because you've changed my son", Alan says quietly.

I look down and say just as quiet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

"No Katniss, it was wonderful", I look up at him and he continues. "Without you, I don't know where Peeta would be right now. I don't even know if I'd get a divorce if it wasn't for you. You helped us; you _saved_ us. Our family are grateful."

For some reason, this really hits me. Tears prick my eyes and I try to blink them away. This is definitely one of the most nicest things someone has ever said to me. Usually whatever I do, is wrong. But I've done something right; without knowing the effect I have on people. I actually haven't really thought about why Alan didn't divorce Helen sooner, or I haven't even noticed that I haven't seen Peeta smile so much before he met me...Or maybe that's just me thinking that. But now, everything adds up.

"He loves you, Katniss. I've never seen him so happy in a very long time. Maybe never before. I'm not lying when I say this; but he really does love you", Alan says with a small smile.

The tears show again, but I let them fall. I still have a little smile on my face, because it's so nice what he's saying. "If anything happens to me, you have my blessing." Before I can get through what he's just said, he's pulled me into another hug, one that's a bit longer.

"Thank you", I whisper.

"No, thank _you_", Alan tells me again. I look up and see Johanna smiling, _touched_ by the whole conversation. It's only then that I notice the crowd of people in the bakery. I pull out of the hug, and see people give me pleasant smiles. Some even have tears in their eyes. I didn't even realize that there was so many people.

"Free doughnuts!" Alan calls out. Everyone cheers and dashes to the counter, waiting for their doughnut. Rye comes out with a whole tray full, smiling. He gives me a nod of thanks and I turn back to Alan.

"Better help out Rye", Alan says. He gives me one last smile, before rushing over to help Rye. Which leaves me standing in the same spot. Jo comes over smiling.

"I never knew you were so inspiring."

I look at her and frown. "I'm not inspiring-

"Oh, will you shut up?!" Johanna says shaking her head, but then smiles. "You are, and you know it. I mean, come on, you saw those tears in people's eyes!"

Johanna comes closer and puts her arm around me shoulder. "Let's get out of here, everyone's piling in."

Johanna's right, and I leave without complaint. But emptiness fills me up, and I suddenly have an urge. An urge to see Peeta. I want to see him, I really do. Jo pulls her arm around and starts blabbing away. But I don't listen. I need to get to Peeta, but he's in school...

"What time is it?" I interrupt her.

Jo gets out her phone and checks. "Nearly one-thirty. Why?"

I smile, thankful with the time. "I'm going to see Peeta."

Jo's eyes go big and says, "Are you crazy? What if Snow sees you?"

"Jo, you should know me by now. I _am_ crazy", I tell her, walking a bit faster.

"But what about our whole day?" Johanna whines. I suddenly feel bad, but I really want to see Peeta...

"We can do it another time", I answer.

Johanna groans behind me, stopping. But I don't stop, I walk faster. "You and your love fest!"

I smile, and don't even notice that I'm jogging. I jog and jog until I get to my house. "Manners!" Someone calls as I jump over their dog that's in the way. I glance back and almost laugh. It's that Effie lady that works in the office. But wearing a stupid pink wig this time. All pink, not orange.

I get to my house and race over to my car. I grab my keys out of my pocket, thanking myself that I put them in there in the first time. I unlock my car and in two seconds, I'm already reversing. I give a quick glance at the clock. 1:34. I'll make it in time, so I don't have to worry about that. But I do have to worry getting caught. But what if I do? Another 8 days of suspension?

I shake my head, as I get gradually close to the school. But I get to the roundabout where Snow nearly killed Prim and I. I'm fully alert, not trying to rush anymore. I just take a deep breath, and make sure there's no crazy idiots that will try the same thing. 1, 2...I can go now. I head straight around the roundabout, no crazy idiots by the look of it.

I'm at the school now, relieved that I even made it. I park, not really caring if it's the most crappiest park ever. But then I freak, how do I look? I look in the mirror and check my makeup. I put a little bit of foundation and mascara on; nothing crazy. My clothes seem okay, so I guess I can go now.

I go over a plan through my head as I get out and walk around the main building.

Go find Peeta.

If I get caught, make up an excuse about why I'm here.

Excuse that I'm here to pick up Prim, or something like that. Why? I don't think I'll really have to worry about that.

Pull Peeta aside and discuss what had happened...Wait, no. I don't know, I just want to talk to him. Plus, everything will be okay of me talking to Peeta. If I am supposed to talk to Peeta, everything will fall into place easily.

I get some looks of suspicion when I walk past some people. But I try my best to ignore it. I'm around the building, and I can see our tree easily. I smile, seeing the group there.

I head over there, and Madge spots me with surprise. Madge says something and points at me, making the others look. As I get closer, I see Madge, Finn, Thresh, Gale and Clove...Something's missing...Someone's missing..._Peeta's _missing.

"What are you doing here?" Madge asks nervously. I frown at how surprised and a bit worried.

What's up with her? But then I notice that it's not only her, it's the whole group. Except Gale, he's not looking at me at all. I don't get him; really. When he's alone with me, everything seems okay. But then when we're with a group of people...He acts so weird. I look away from him, annoyed.

"I'm looking for Peeta", I answer simply.

Madge looks like I've shot a bullet. She turns away from me, looking at the others. Clove sighs and stands up and heads over to me.

"Katniss...Long story. But I don't think you should really see Peeta", Clove says calmly.

I frown again, getting a bit frustrated at them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing", Madge says straight away. "You just shouldn't see him."

"Madge", I say sternly. "Where _is he_?"

"Just tell her", Finnick says, getting a bit bored by the looks of it.

"Tell me what?"

Madge just looks at me for a while, not really liking the idea. "Art room."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Go inside the art building...He should be in there", Madge says.

I nod my head slowly, before turning and rushing to the Art building, which is not far at all. It's right in front of the tree.

I go inside the Art building, like Madge said. I got no idea what's up, but it doesn't sound very good. There's two offices, either side. Then there's four art rooms. I decide to head down, to see if I can hear Peeta.

I do as I thought, and stop out of art room 3. I hear two voices, and one is _definitely _Peeta. No doubt about that; that's for sure.

"She has no idea. The effect she can have", Peeta says. I frown, before peering in the window. I see Peeta, in a white t-shirt and jeans. I don't know who the other person is, but I have to admit...He _is _pretty hot, and I'm _allowed_ to think that. It was alright for people to say, so I can think what I want.

"She sounds like my type of girl", the guy says smirking.

"You are not hitting on my girlfriend! Not cool, dude", Peeta says. So that's who they're talking about; me. That would be right, but now I guess I know how Peeta talks about me behind my back. So far, so good. But I just _hope_, that it stays the same way. If I find out something I didn't know, I'm going to loose it. But...I'm not going to pull the fire alarm again. I've learned my lesson on that one.

The guy chuckles, but Peeta say, "But seriously, what am I gonna do? I just can't burst out and tell her that."

_Tell me what?_

"What?" The guy asks. "That your-

"No, I can't stand to hear it", Peeta says shaking his head. "But how am I?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm no love expert", the dude says shaking his head.

"I don't know...You're the only one I can talk to. No one else would understand."

"You think _I _understand?" The guys says. "Peet, what has gotten in you? You're not the guy I remember", Hottie says.

"I've changed since then, you know that. So have you", Peeta tells him, defensively.

"Not as much as you", Hottie says back. Peeta looks away, making Hottie continue. "You can't hide forever. Didn't you ever think that it was going to come back and haunt you?"

"I just wanted to forget", Peeta says weakly. "I just thought...Maybe once I'd move, _maybe _no one would ever find out."

"But now all your friends know", Hottie adds.

Peeta nods, continuing. "Why did we do it in the first place?"

"We were young and stupid", Hottie adds.

"We still are", Peeta mumbles, running a hand through his hair.

"You have to tell her Peet, you have to-

"I know!" Peeta says raising his voice. "I just don't know what to do! The cops are gonna come looking for you..And me. I can't let that happen."

_Cops? What did Peeta do..._

"The cops aren't going to come get you, or me either in that case", Hottie says soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

Peeta looks him dead in the eye. "Don't you _dare _tell me that everything is going to be okay! You freakin _killed _someone, I was right there! I should've dobbed you in straight away...I should have!"

I go to gasp, but a hand comes over my mouth and pulls me down quickly. I fight and struggle, I even bite their hand, which doesn't work. There body hovers over mine, I now can see their face. I sigh in relief, but also annoyance as I make out the face. Gale.

He's always with me at the worst of times. "What are you doing here?!" I hiss at him.

"Trying to make sure you don't do anything stupid again", Gale says roughly. "Be quiet, I can't hear."

Even though I want to rip my hair out, I obey and be quiet.

"I'm sorry, man. But you know I didn't mean to. It was a life and death situation", Hottie says calmly.

"You didn't have to freakin kill the bloody guy! You're so lucky there wasn't another person there at the time. Or we both would be dead", Peeta says angrily.

"I never used a gun in my life...I didn't want to kill him; I swear. But I just shot him in the wrong place, he was going to shoot me, I had to shoot first", Hottie says.

I can't believe I'm here and listening this right now. I peak through the window again, Gale still sitting and listening beside me. I see Peeta sitting at a table, with Hottie pacing around the room, nervously. If Peeta raises his head, he'll see me.

"Is that why?" Hottie asks after a while.

"What?" Peeta asks sighing.

"Is this why you forgave Kate in the first place?" Hottie asks.

_Who's Kate?_

"Who's Kate?" Peeta asks for me.

Hottie stops pacing and looks at him. "You're girlfriend..."

"It's _Katniss_. Not Kate", Peeta says.

Hottie doesn't seem to care and continues. "Is it?"

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks tiredly.

"Is this the whole reason why you forgave _Katniss _in the first place? When she kissed Gale?" Hottie asks.

Peeta sighs and says so quietly, "...Yes"

So Peeta only forgave me because of what _he _did. Because he's been hiding a whole lot of things from me this whole time. Peeta wasn't even going to plan on telling me, when I was. This is different, and it's not fair.

"I still don't know how to tell her..."

"I don't think that's gonna be too hard", Hottie says and locks eyes with mine...Oh no.

I don't look at Peeta as he says, "_What?_"

Hottie just stares at me, and I'm the first to look away. I look at Peeta who hasn't noticed Hottie staring at me.

"Katniss", Gale urges me and grabs my wrist to come. But I don't, not yet.

I look Hottie right in the eye, expecting him to tell Peeta I'm listening. He obviously knows that I'm Katniss. He must, because I shake my head pleadingly. I mime, "NO" But I have a feeling that it's not worth it. I don't think he's gonna listen to me. Peeta stares at Hottie really confused and asks, "What?" Again.

Hottie gives me one last look with a nod of his head. "Nothing, just had a thought."

Peeta frowns, as Hottie gives me another glance. But luckily, I see Peeta start to turn his head...

I duck down, flat on the ground I hear Peeta and Hottie talking, but I'm not really listening. Gale looks at me, frowning.

"Let's go", I hiss and crawl away from the classroom. Gale and I get out of there, where I can finally start to breathe.

I can't believe what had just happened, but I know Peeta must have _some _explanation. How did Peeta and the hottie get into a situation like that? And hottie...Killing someone?

"Katniss?" Gale ask, but I don't reply.

The more I think of what is going to happen, the more I want to know what else he's been keeping from me. I want to know how long before Peeta tells me, without me barging in on him and then bursting out that I heard everything they said. How long will it take before Peeta tells me? Or maybe in the end _I _have to be the one starting the conversation. It's going to bug me to find out more, but I need Peeta to explain to me.

But then it hits me. I should wait, no matter how long it takes, I should wait until Peeta tells me. I know what I'm gonna do now. I'm starting to have a plan, that follows the prince charming one...But adding a few more things too. It's going to work, it has to work.

It just has to involve acting, a lot of it. But I think I'll be fine with that; I'm rolled as the main character in the movie, well aren't I?

**I hope you guys liked it! I made it longer because I thought I owed it to you guys. Plus, there was so much happening, I thought it needed to go on more. **

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Prince Charming

**Hey guys! So to start off, I really need to apologize to Liscool. I AM SO SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO MENTION YOU! AHHH! So sorry! Okay, Liscool reviewed me on August the 6****th****, about an idea that she wants to happen. Then she PM'd me. If you haven't read her review, then here it is: **

**'**_**Wow. This is so good. I don't know if this is asking WAY to much. But I really want all of high school drama from peeta's POV. It is just so good i just want to read more and more of it. Please keep writing.' **_

**I PM'd Liscool back, and mentioned that if you guys would want me to do a fic in Peeta's POV, that it will probably be AFTER I finish my fanfics, because it'd be too hard to keep up with.**

**So if you let me know what you think about Liscool's idea, that would be great! Xx**

**Btw, sorry about the long update, it's just that I have been sick, so I've been having to catch up on school work. But then guess what? I'M SICK AGAIN! TONSILLITIS! My luck is going bad, and my friends would know that...**

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**Favs:**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**Reviews:**

**Emily**

**Suze18**

**FaultInOurDivergentGames**

**Liscool**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**toribirdey**

**PLZ READ AN AT BOTTOM! THX**

**Katniss' POV**

I have told Madge my plan, and to make sure no one else knows about it. Madge loves the plan, and I'm glad she does.

What we're gonna do, is not tell Peeta about how I heard. Like I thought, I'm going to wait until he brings the conversation up. _But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna give him hints_. I'm going to try and hint to him, but carefully. I want to see his reaction, and to find out _when _he would actually tell me. The prince charming plan will follow, like planned at the start. So really, it's like giving Peeta payback for two things he has done to me.

But what really is getting to me, is what he said to 'hottie'.

_"Is this the whole reason why you forgave ____Katniss __in the first place? When she kissed Gale?" Hottie asks._

_Peeta sighs and says so quietly, "...Yes"_

Yes, he said _yes._ SO he wouldn't of realized that we all make mistakes and he would have _dumped _me? Seriously, it's not like I did a Glimmer...I never slept with anybody before, and I'm definitely won't start now.

The question and answer is eating away at me, but if I mention it at Peeta, the whole plan will fall through. I'll just have to get over it, and suck it up. No matter what.

"Are you going to ring him then?" I jump, suddenly realizing that I have gazed off for the past couple of minutes.

Madge looks at me curiously. "Sorry, just thinking." Madge hands me my phone from the bench, but I hesitate.

"Madge, I don't think this is gonna work. We should have let him know _earlier_", I try to convince Madge.

"Oh Katniss", Madge starts. "Don't be silly! This is the only way. If you rung him yesterday, he'd probably try and get out of it. But now, since your calling at the last minute, he'll have to come."

I sigh, defeated. Madge had the idea of calling Peeta today which is the day of our first day of meeting all the actors and getting to know what to do...etc. I'm about to ring to see if Peeta can come and take us there, also hang around for a while. But I wanted to call him yesterday, to give him some notice. But now, we're ringing at the last minute...Will it work? I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Put him on speaker", Madge says smirking.

"Why?" I ask a bit annoyed.

Madge raises her eyebrow and teases, "What? Got something to hide?"

I don't answer, not being bothered. I don't have anything to hide, I just like to have a conversation with Peeta alone. Especially on the phone. But Madge obviously can not wait to hear Peeta's reaction. He's probably getting ready for school, if not already _driving _there.

"Have you even realized what the time it is?" I ask Madge, but not really as a question.

"In fact, I have. But it wouldn't be a problem if you would hurry up and ring!"

I sigh once more, before dialing Peeta's number. Madge gives me a surprised look, and I smile.

"That is freaky, how do you even remember his number?" Madge says. I smile wider, as the phone starts to reach the other end...

"Hello, beautiful", Peeta says on the other end. I blush and look at Madge who's smirking.

"Hi", I answer in response.

"Everything okay?" Peeta asks me. I'm silent as I look at Madge. I clear my throat, as I hear a car engine in the background.

"Are you heading to school right now?"

"Yeah...Why?" Peeta asks me.

I don't answer, I just freeze. I can't do this, it's not fair on Peeta. I'll have to just make up some excuse. "Don't worry, it doesn't matt-

"She was wondering if you'd pick us up and take us to the building. You know, the one that I told you about?", Madge quickly interrupts. She gives me a glare, as we wait for an answer.

"Oh, hello Madge. Didn't realize I was on speaker", I look away from Madge's glare. "Um, I have school..." Peeta continues cautiously.

"No that's fine-

"Please, Peeta? Just this time. We really need a ride, otherwise we can't go", Madge whines, interrupting me once again. Peeta doesn't answer, so she continues. "Do it for Katniss, not for me."

Great one, Madge. Not. I bet she's saying this not only because she wants this plan to work, but because she doesn't really know how Peeta feels about her, after what happened. But I think Peeta is fine about it, I know for sure that Madge is a bit eery about it.

Peeta is quiet for a moment. But we get an answer soon enough. "...Okay, what time?"

"Now", Madge says all happily.

"Okay, but-

"Thanks so much Peetie, bye!" Madge hangs up on Peeta, before he can get one more word out.

Madge looks at me and smiles. "Easy as cake. What did I tell you?"

"You interrupted him, he could have had something important to say!" I whine.

"Oh will you shut up? It's working so far, isn't it?" Madge says. I nod my head as I look away. "Don't worry, the plan will work. I have a feeling..."

"So everything will be okay, because you say it will?" I say sarcastically.

Madge says simply, "Of course. Although, I never said that." I roll my eyes, feeling defeated once again. I hate it when Madge is always right, it just annoys me. But then, I'm lucky I met her. I would have ended up with Glimmer...Yuck, imagine that!

Madge and I wait, but I'm impatient. Actually, I'm _always _impatient. I just can't wait for things anymore, and I don't think that's a good thing. But for some unknown reason, Peeta has arrived in a flash. Madge and I rush outside, to see Peeta...And _Gale _with him.

"So that's what he wanted to say", Madge says quietly, as Peeta and Gale approach us.

I want to go on about how I was right, but Peeta and Gale are standing right in front of us. "Hello", I say trying to not act uncomfortable.

"Hey beautiful", Gale says smirking.

I blush and Peeta punches Gale's arm playfully. "Don't worry, he was on speaker too, if you must know..."

I look at Madge, who's blushing at the sight of Gale. It only makes me sense now, that Peeta is getting along with Gale? What's going on?

"Should we go? Don't want to be late", Peeta says running a hand nervously through his hair. I grin; I love it when he acts all nervous or shy...It make him look even cuter.

"Yeah", I say before following Peeta and Gale to his car.

"So where is it?" Peeta asks me.

"On Coogrowe road", I say.

"Oh", Peeta says. "That's not that far."

"Yeah", I answer simply.

We get in the car. Madge and I sit at the back, while Gale sits at the front with Peeta.

"Ready?" Peeta asks us before reversing out of the driveway. There's a bunch of yes' from Gale, Madge and I. Peeta reverses, and we start our little journey to the set of Live, laugh & love.

"So, why exactly am I coming again?" Peeta asks raising an eyebrow in the mirror.

I answer cautiously, "We needed a ride."

Peeta grins bus says, "Yeah, but there has to be some other reason, right?"

I don't know why he's saying this, unless Gale has said something to Peeta. Other then that, maybe Hottie said something to him? I'm not sure, but it could only be those two options. Yes?

We are all silent as we hear Gale's phone ring. "Who is it?" Madge asks simply.

Gale looks at the phone as it continues to buzz. I can't see the number from here, but I can tell Peeta can. Peeta sighs, before focusing on the road again. "Should I?" I hear Gale ask Peeta very quietly. I can't hear what Peeta says, but Gale answers the call anyway.

"Hello?" Gale says into the phone.

It's too bad that I can't see Gale's expression on his face, otherwise I might get a clue of who the person is. Oh well, I guess I'll find out eventually.

"I don't know what you mean", Gale says. "Please, can you just leave me alone?"

Okay, maybe it's bugging me of who it is on the phone. But maybe I might lose it if I knew who it was.

"_What?_"

"No, she's not with me..."

"Of course not!"

Gale finally sighs, before turning around to look at me. He mimes something to me, and I don't quite catch it. I look at him questionably, but he doesn't seem to notice because yelling comes from the other line. He even has to pull the phone away from his ear. 'dimmer', no maybe 'winner'? That doesn't make any sense though...But I soon find out what he means. Gale to my surprise, reaches the phone to _me._ I roll my eyes, not really sure what the fuss is about.

I take the phone, but luckily I look down at the screen. It's _Glimmer, _Gale even had her as a contact! I look up at him, shaking my head. I hand him back the phone as Gale looks at me with pleading eyes, hoping I'll take the phone back. But I don't, I refuse to. I'm not talking to that bitch again, no way. No one can force me either.

"Sorry, she's gone to the toilet. You'll have to try later", Gale says. He suddenly smiles, before saying bye. By my perspective, it looks like he hung up first. But I may be wrong. Gale is smirking when he puts away his phone.

"What was that about?" Peeta asks after a while.

"She wanted to to talk to Katniss", Gale says, knowing who he's talking about. "No big deal."

"If it's no big deal, why did you answer her call? You obviously knew it was her", Madge says crossing her arms. Gale's smirk falls, replaced by a frown.

I look at Madge carefully, knowing that she's jealous. But angry, too.

"What's your problem?" Gale says defensively.

Madge narrows her eyes at him. "I can't believe your asking _me_,what my problem is! For gosh sake Gale. Are you completely _clueless_?! And you think-

"SHUT UP!" Peeta bursts. "I'm sorry, but how do you expect me to drive with this fighting?! Just sit there and be quiet. Simple as that." All of us are silent after Peeta says that. But I don't think it really makes a difference, because we are arriving at the set. I look up at the building. But it's weird, because I remember my dad telling me that they call buildings by numbers, not names or on what rd/st.

I looked the building up, and it's number is 260. I never knew it was a big neighborhood around here, but I guess now I know.

"Where do I park?" Peeta asks, but a bit cross after Madge's squabble. "I can't actually get in there without a pass."

I look out the window. "Just over to the left, at the front of the building. Troy told me there should be a park there." Peeta doesn't respond, just does as I said. When Peeta parks, we all get out.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" Peeta asks me, directing it to him and Gale.

I chuckle a little before answering, "Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know", Peeta says sarcastically. "Maybe because you are going to have a full on meeting about a _movie _you're in; and we aren't even part of the movie!"

This makes me chuckle more. I don't know why Peeta's stressing so much. Troy will be okay with it, wouldn't he? Well, they aren't going to stay that long. Plus, I think Madge asked him anyway.

"Peeta, calm down. It's okay, I think I'm allowed to bring my boyfriend. Anyway, I'm the main so I'd probably get away with it", I assure him.

"Still, Katniss. I don't feel like I should be at the meeting", Peeta says unsure.

"Okay, then don't actually go. Just send me off or something. Maybe just meet the actors...Then you can get back at school", I suggest.

Peeta frowns as we approach the entry of the building. "I don't get you."

This time _I _frown. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you wanted me to come along...Now it sounds like you're trying to get rid of me", Peeta says as we walk through the big door of the building.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you", I say to him.

"Okay", Peeta says unconvinced. He looks away, and waits for Madge and Gale to come through the door. Madge looks a bit more calm than she did a couple of minutes ago. She and Gale probably talked.

"Oh, well hello..." We see a guy walk through the elevator doors. But it's not just _any _guy. It's Hottie. I turn my head to Peeta, to see him with wide eyes.

"Who is he?" Madge whispers beside me.

"Hottie..."

Madge's eyes go wide too, and I see Gale looking surprised.

"Hi", I say trying to stop the awkwardness.

Hottie gives me a charming smile and Madge nudges me on the shoulder. Instantly, I get the message. I give him a pretty smile and flip my hair over my shoulder.

"Well, who do we have here?" Hottie asks...Looking me up and down.

"I'm Katniss", I say sweetly. "These are my friends Madge, Gale and Peeta." I gesture to each one. Both Gale and Madge smile politely, but Peeta doesn't. He doesn't even look at Hottie.

"Nice to meet you..." Hottie trails off as he watches Peeta look uncomfortable.

"So", Madge starts. "Would you like to tell us who _you _are."

Hottie gives us another charming smile. "I'm Chris, playing the roll of _prince charming_."

**I'm sorry guys if it wasn't that good of a chapter. I tried my best, it's just that I'm still sick as I'm writing it. My mind isn't very clear.**

**Guess what happened? I had to rewrite this chapter because I forgot to save my work the first time. Silly me. I had to try to remember what I wrote, but I think I switched some things around a little. **

**Anyway, I really am sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

**Love you all, **

**~Bri.**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Cast

**Hey guys! Thank you for the get wells! I'm glad to say that I am finally, COMPLETELY better. YAY! Hahaha.**

**Anyway, thx for how this fic is going so far, and I hope I continue to get more follows, favorites and reviews.**

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

**ricehill**

**belledrummond2**

**jojoweird**

**Favs:**

**ricehill**

**belledrummond2**

**jojoweird**

**Reviews:**

**Emily**

**jojoweird**

**coolkat10**

**toribirdey x2**

**CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove**

**PLZ, can you read the AN at bottom. I have a question for you guys.**

**Katniss' POV**

"I'm Chris, playing the roll of _prince charming__."_

_Both Madge and my jaw drop. Umm...I didn't exactly think Hottie- Chris, would be 'prince charming'. Okay, maybe I thought he'd be a character off the movie, but never prince charming. I guess I was right about one thing though, prince charming is hot. So far, so good with the plan; I just hope it will continue to go well. _

_"__So...You will have to ki-_

_"__Sorry, __Chris__ but we have to get going", Peeta says, cutting off Madge. Peeta gives a look to Gale. A message that is basically giving him a sign for them to get out of there._

_I turn my body to Peeta and gently grab his arm. He looks down at me and I give him a cute look. Well, I __try__._

_"__Please, Peeta", I plead. "Can't you just stay for a little bit longer?" There's a long pause of silence from everyone. Peeta just looks down at me guiltily, which makes me give him puppy dog eyes. I give him another quiet please, before getting my answer._

_Peeta looks up and so do I. I see Chris smirking, while Madge is doing the same. Gale is just standing uncomfortably, with a weird look on his face. Maybe a confused look...__Cross__ look?_

_Peeta finally sighs before saying, "I'm sorry Katniss. But Gale and I really need to get to school...I'll call you later."_

_I'm surprised at his answer as he pulls his arm slowly away. I put on a sad face, but go to stand on my tip toes to give him a peck on the lips. But another shocking thing, Peeta turns his head so I peck him on the cheek instead. I pull away, frowning. But he only begins to walk away, and out of the building. As the door closes slowly, he looks back. I have a bit of hope that Peeta will look at me, and maybe come back...But he looks directly at Chris. It's a quick glare, but means a lot._

_I stand there, watching Peeta getting into his car along with Gale. Peeta takes off, too fast. But I can't believe I got a 'no' from Peeta. I really thought Peeta was going to stay for a bit longer. I guess Peeta really did want to get out of there and away from Chris. Or maybe from me?_

_I turn myself to face Madge and Chris, trying to get over what had happened. Of course, I still think about it. But at least it won't be that distracting if I act like it's no big deal._

_I put on a flirty smile. "So Chris, would you like to show us where the meeting is being held?"_

_This makes Chris give me a smile back as he says, "I'd love to."_

_We enter an elevator, Madge and Chris both beside me. Chris presses a button, as I give Madge a look of hurt. Madge glances back at me, giving me a sorry look. Madge shrugs her shoulders before facing to Chris._

_"__So, Madge", Chris starts. "Obviously Katniss plays the role of Charlotte; but who do you play?"_

_Madge smiles before answering, "Ivy."_

_"__Oh I should have guessed that!" Chris says shaking his head. "It's actually so obvious when you think about it?"_

_"__How?" I ask._

_"__Well, it looks like you two are really close friends. It would make sense if you two were the best friends in the movie. I mean, if one of you were that bitchy girl...What's her name?" Chris says._

_"__Cece", Madge answers sweetly._

_"__Right..." Chris says. "Anyway, if one of you were __Cece__, it'd be a bit weird. Wouldn't it?"_

_Madge and I both nod our head. I guess I get what he's trying to say; that it'd be a bit of a weird situation if we were enemies in the movie...But in my opinion, wouldn't it be fun? I don't know, all I'm trying to say, no matter what character we are in the movie, I don't think it would be awkward between us. Well, I __hope __it wouldn't be._

_We both don't answer, as the elevator stops. The doors open and Chris puts on a charming smile. "Let's go."_

_Madge and I follow Chris down the room that has desks and chairs everywhere. Each has their own little space, and we all are getting a couple of stares from everyone in the room. I try to smile politely, but I think that just makes it worse. The woman I smiled at glares at me. _

_I just hate it when adults think you are so feral because you're a teenager. The woman doesn't even know me, so she shouldn't glare at me. Seriously, how hard is it to just smile back?_

_I look away, as we continue to walk down the large room. Chris, Madge and I approach a door. I can't see inside the huge windows beside the doors, because the blinds are down. _

_"Ready?" Chris asks Madge and I quietly._

_"Totally", Madge says grinning._

_But I don't say anything, I'm not sure if I'm ready or not. I mean, I want to get it over and done with and everything, but what if I'm not even that good? They might have to get another person to play my role…But of course, there's only one way to find out._

_I take a deep breath as Chris knocks on the door. He doesn't wait for an answer, he opens the door. _

_It's just like one of those rooms with a table in the middle with chairs surrounding it. There's even a whiteboard at one end of the room._

_In the chairs are sitting people, lots of people. I spot Troy sitting, with a serious look on his face. A woman smiles at me, "Katniss! I've heard so much about you."_

_I give a small smile back. "Well, I hope it was all good things."_

_"Oh, don't worry about that", the woman grins. "I'm Vikki, one of the producers."_

_"Nice to meet you", I say politely._

_"Well come sit down you three. We have so much to get through", Troy says, looking directly at me. The three of us obey him, and walk over to three empty seats next to each other._

_Madge catches my eye. She winks at me and sits at the seat on my left. "Leave the middle one free", Madge whispers._

_I do as she says and sit myself down on the far right one. Chris sits in between Madge and me._

_"So", Troy starts as he clasps his hands on the table. "I see you've met Chris." Madge and I nod our heads in agreement. _

_"Don't think he's mentioned that he's my nephew though…" I look at Chris with a puzzled look. He looks back before looking down._

_"Oh come on Troy, I just met the beautiful girls", Chris smirks. I blush, and I think Madge will be doing the same._

_"I guess we'll introduce everyone, then", Troy says, sitting back. "Everyone go around the table and tell us who you are and what your job is." There are some sighs and groans when he says that._

_"Troy, we're not in school, you know?" Chris states._

_Troy smiles a little. "Of course Chris, I do know that. But if you aren't happy with the way I'm doing my job, I can bring it up with your father." Instantly, Chris is taken a back. He says nothing and looks down at his lap._

_Troy sighs and says to a girl around my age, "Go on."_

_"I'm Penelope, but people call me Pennie. I play the role of Daisy, she's Cece's best friend. Well…More like slave", Pennie tells us. She has blonde curly hair, with blue eyes._

_She's really pretty, and I can tell she must be popular at her school. There are some chuckles amongst the room, before Troy next to her, speaks up._

_"Tell everyone something about yourself."_

_Pennie groans and says, "I'm an uninteresting person."_

_Troy doesn't look impressed but a guy on the other side of her speaks up._

_"I'm Drew and I play the role of Davis, which is the father of Cody", he says. He looks around in his late 30's, in my opinion. "I have two kids."_

_"I'm Steph, and-_

_"Stephanie", Drew interrupts her._

_She rolls her eyes at him before responding, "Yes, but everyone calls me Steph."_

_"Oh whatever", Drew says._

_Steph smirks and continues. "I play Anna, the mother of Cody. But the funny thing is, Drew and I are actually married." Steph takes Drew's hand in hers. "But he didn't mention that…"_

_Drew just smiles, before we continue along the table. I don't really pay attention until a girl with red hair speaks up. "I'm Annie, and I play the role of Fiona; the new girl."_

_It suddenly hits me when Annie speaks. It's not just an Annie, it's the Annie. Finnick's Annie. But why wouldn't Finn mention her being in this movie…Or maybe Finn never even took her out on a date? I'm not sure because there's a whole bunch of possibilities. I'll bring it up to Finn later._

_I give a quick glance at Madge to see if she's noticed, but she's staring into space. I sigh, and continue to listen._

_"But doesn't the new girl fall in love as well?" Pennie asks._

_"What do you mean?" Troy asks._

_"Well, who's Cody's best mate? I mean, in the script it exactly had that 'Shane' falls in love with the new girl. Cody helps Shane get her attention and-_

_"Okay Pennie, I get the picture", Troy cuts her off. I now remember that there was Shane and Fiona in the script. Fiona doesn't hang around with any other important character; she hangs out with some extras. But Shane, yeah I remember him in the script now. _

_But I get why Pennie is asking; there are no more guys around the table to introduce except Chris._

_"So, where is he?" Pennie asks impatiently._

_Troy sighs a bit annoyed before answering. "Let's just say, I haven't exactly have a Shane…"_

_"Wait…What?" Pennie says wide-eyed. "You can't be serious."_

_"I think he is serious", Chris says straight to Pennie._

_"Troy, you are so unorganized!" Pennie exaggerates. _

_"Since when do you care?" Madge backs him up. "You don't play Fiona, Annie does." _

_"Since when do you care?" Pennie says, staring daggers at Madge. But Madge doesn't back down, she gives the stare back._

_"Since you started being a rude bitc-_

_"That's enough!" Troy shouts. Everyone turns their attention to Troy that it's so silent you could hear a pin drop._

_"The next one of you two says a thing, goes home. Understand?" Troy says. Both Pennie and Madge look down. Pennie is cross, but Madge has a red face. _

_It's quiet for a while, before Troy continues. "Next."_

_"I'm Lori, and I play Cece", she says. She's a brunette, with long straight hair. But the thing is, she has blue eyes. I have barely even seen brunettes with blue eyes. Actually, I have never seen that before. Well…Not in real life, that is. To me, and I'm not trying to be rude, but it seems strange._

_"Well, Katniss, you'll be getting along with Lori just great!" Vikki says happily. I don't know whether she's serious, or she's joking. Either way, I smile. _

_When it's my turn, I feel small. I don't know why, maybe nerves, but I feel shy. "I'm Katniss-_

_"We know that", Pennie mutters rudely._

_Troy doesn't seem to forget what he said because he says, "What did I just tell you?'_

_Pennie mumbles something I can't quite catch, but Troy seems impressed. "Continue."_

_"I play the role of Charlotte…" I wait for Pennie to cut me off again, but it never comes. "Well…I have never done anything like this before."_

_By now, everyone is staring right at me. Some surprised, some impressed. But majority is surprised._

_"Wow", Pennie says. Troy gives her a look, but she just says, "What? I didn't say anything wrong."_

_"It's your tone, Pennie. I don't want to teach you manners. I'm not your mother", Troy says to shut her up. Which it does, for some reason. Pennie looks hurt, just like when Troy said about Chris' father…_

_"I guess everyone knows me; I mean, who wouldn't?" Chris flashes a cocky smile, which reminds me exactly of Finnick. _

_"But anyway, I'm Chris. And I play Cody, hashtag prince charming", Chris explains. "About me? Well, let's just say I've been through a lot." _

_No one really gets what he means, but I think I do. Same with Madge, I guess. I think he's referring to the whole murder scenario. This reminds me of Peeta, and how he left so soon… I shake my head, to get rid of the thought. I can think about what happened later. Right now, I have to be fully focused._

_Madge is next, and she sounds so happy. "I'm Madge, and my roll is Ivy, Charlotte's best friend. Fact: I am Katniss' best friend."_

_Vikki is about to say something, but Madge interrupts. "Oh! And that Troy is my music teacher at school." All looks lye on Troy now. Troy actually blushes, but he tries to keep cool._

_"Only because I need the money", Troy says calmly._

_Vikki has her turn, and then it's finished. Troy doesn't have a go; he just announces that we're finished with that. _

_"So, are you going to explain about Shane?" Chris asks his uncle. _

_Troy sighs, before explaining himself. "Look, I did have someone to play Shane, but he pulled out at the last minute. I might have to change the script around a bit. Whether there's no more Shane…Or even no more Fiona, for that matter."_

_He stops to see everyone's reaction. "Unless we can get another actor to be Shane, we'll have to cut it out."_

_There are mumbles amongst each other, but Troy doesn't tell them to shut it. Instead, I speak up. "Is there anyway we can help?"_

_Troy looks at me before nodding is head. "Yes, of course there is. You find me a Shane."_

_**Sooooo…What do you think?**_

_**So a question that I want you guys to answer is; **__**if Shane could be Finnick, Peeta or Gale, which one do you reckon it'd be?**_

_**Would it be Gale because he finds out about it, and takes the opportunity? Or would it be Peeta because Katniss and Madge want him to be around Chris? Would it be Finn because he has a crush on Annie…?**_

_**PM me or review your answer!**_

_**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Chris

**Hi guys! There's so much I need to tell you guys! There's like 4 things I need to say. So PLZZ I beg you, plz read them. So glad of how things are going so far.**

**Anyway, sorry if I have been updating a bit late lately, I'm not gonna make excuses. Yes, I have been sick and been busy with homework and school, language perfect and school spec, but I know I should be updating this fic as well. So sorry, and I'll try to update ASAP, but no promises of how long it will take. But don't worry, won't be any later than this update. (That's one)**

**If you have noticed, which you probably would have, the last chapter was in _italic_. I have no idea what happened, and I have tried to fix it but nothing works. I wrote it normally like I always do, but it went in italic when I posted it. Does anyone know how to fix it?**

**Do you guys remember me telling you about my joint account with CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove? It doesn't really matter, but the first chapter of our fanfic 'A Love Worth Fighting For' has been posted! AHHH! I'm so excited so plz check it out, it would make our day. Our account is called 'WePaintTheSunsets', so check it out. ;)**

**Most of you guys said it should be Finn for the part of 'Shane' in the movie. But some reviewed as a guest, and suggested it should be Peeta because then Finnick could get jealous...I guess you'll find out what I have done :D**

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

**TheReturnOfDarthVader13**

**Volleyballgirl18**

**hungergamesfan1995**

**Favs:**

**TheReturnOfDarthVader13**

**hungergamesfan1995**

**Reviews:**

**Emily**

**Guest**

**peetagrl3 x2 (I mean, 'peetagrl3-TheRollyJoger'- new name?)**

**Supportsthebullyed x2**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D ;D**

**Katniss' POV**

The rest of the meeting goes well. We talk about the schedule, and what days we'll be at the set. But the exciting thing is, we're going to actually see the set tomorrow. The movie isn't announced until a while, so I don't really have to be worried about getting bomb barded by a whole bunch of people. But I don't think that will happen anyway, I'm not even famous. So why would they bother?

But a thing I'm worried about is that I'm going to miss out on school..._A lot_. I think I only get one day at school a week. Or maybe none, depends how we go. I'm planning on asking Troy about it, as soon as he stops babbling about...Wait, what _is _he talking about?

"...Then you'll have to face the cameras and the reporters. So I suggest, you have something to help you keep hidden", Troy says.

"But that doesn't make any sense", Pennie says. "Why?"

Troy sighs tiredly. "It would help if everyone pays attention", Troy spits out the last few words out. I'm pretty sure he's directing at me, the way he looks at me. I look away, feeling embarrassed as I feel heat rush to my cheek.

"Let me makes this more clearer; You're going to be well know, by the end of the week", Troy says this slowly, like we're children not understanding how to act in a library.

"But I thought you said you weren't announcing it until a while away", I say puzzled. I get groans and tired sighs from everyone in the room. Well, everyone except Madge, that is. She tries not to laugh as she mimes to me the word 'blonde' to me. I look away again, the same reaction I had just two seconds ago. I decide to keep my mouth shut so I won't say anything stupid. But I can't help smile to myself from Madge's teasing.

"Okay, that's enough", Troy says to stop everyone's chatter. "Katniss, you really need to learn to pay attention." Troy shakes his head when I finally look up. But he continues. "And to answer your question; yes, I did say that. But if you were _listening_, like I told you, you would have known what I meant. I'm not announcing it, but that doesn't mean other people will find out and then the cameras come and the reporters come...Do I have to keep going?"

I shake my head in answer. "Good. Now, anyone have any questions?"

When he says that, I try to hide my expression that I don't have any questions. I do have a question, but if Troy already said something about it, I don't want to sound like an idiot again. I'm already embarrassed enough as it is.

"Katniss?" Troy says raising an eyebrow.

I try to look down again, but I end up locking eyes with Troy's, anyway. "Yes?" I ask, sounding really small. I didn't want it to come out weakly, but it just did.

"Do you have a question?" Troy asks. I haven't done a very good job with trying to hide my expression, but I guess I need to know my answer. Otherwise it'd be in my mind for a while.

I sigh before saying, "Are we going to have to get tutored here or something? You know, since we're gonna miss out on a lot of school work?"

Troy's eyebrow raises more, and by his face, I'm guessing I didn't ask a stupid question. "Yes, we can organize that for you guys. But, we'll have to get your parent's permission, dadi da da...Anything else?"

I shake my head, happy with the answer. Troy looks around the table, eyeing each of us out. "No one else have any questions?" Most of us shake our heads, but some just shrug. Which Madge does?

"Madge? What is it?"

"Nothing really..." Madge says fidgeting with the button of her top. She looks up to Troy, who gives her a look. Madge rolls her eyes before going on. "It's just, with the whole 'Shane' thing; I don't really think it's a good idea."

Troy frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...Maybe _you _should get a Shane. Why should we be the ones to do it for you?" Madge says shrugging her shoulders. "Just an opinion." At first, Troy just stares at her, with a blank expression on his face. I can't tell what he's thinking, and I don't even get Madge's theory. I mean, what's wrong with us helping Troy? He must have heaps on his plate right now...So what's Madge worrying about? No- even _thinking?_

"Does anyone know what the heck she's saying? Because from my perspective, you're telling me I'm being lazy, and I should do more with this movie, and not let you help out." The way Troy says this, makes me bite my lip nervously. This can't end well.

Troy glares at Madge, but Madge doesn't look away. She looks directly in his eye, which lasts forever. I wish I could be like her, and not get intimidated by Troy.

But finally, Madge speaks up. "Well maybe I am saying that. Remember what happened last time? Yeah, I know you do." Madge spits her words out. "I'm pretty sure, you don't want it to end like that."

To my surprise, Madge's lecture makes _Troy _look away. He looks a bit hurt, which makes me so confused about what Madge means.

Everyone is silent, which makes me feel like I shouldn't be here. I look at Madge, who is red in the face, not from embarrassment, but from anger. Then I look at a _sad _looking Troy who stares at the ground intently.

"You may go", Troy says quietly. "All of you."

Madge gets up without thinking, leaving the room with a slam of the door. I wince at the sound, as I still sit in my seat. Same with everyone else. Pennie sighs, and looks a bit tired of this situation.

"I thought I told you to go" Troy says, louder this time. We all look at him. "Now!"

All of us get out of our seats straight away, quickly leaving the room. Which leaves Troy by himself. I follow the group of us to the elevator, but I stay at the back.

"Well that was weird." I look up to a shocked looking Chris. I smile at his reaction, which makes him smile too. Gosh he has a great smile and-

Wait, did I actually just think that? How could I? I have a boyfriend...I have _Peeta_. I can't think like this. But then again, I only thought he had a good smile, that's no big deal. Also, aren't I supposed to be getting back at Peeta? I almost forgot about that, so I decide to make conversation as we pile into the elevator.

"Aren't we supposed to stay here for like the whole day?" I ask Chris.

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't matter now, though", Chris says. It's quiet as we pass floors. I try to come up with something to say, but nothing comes to mind.

In a matter of seconds, the doors open again, making us get out. People stop to say bye to each other, or discuss things. I stop in my footsteps, making Chris stop. What do I say now?

"Do you wanna hang out?" Chris asks casually. "Gathering you don't have anywhere to go..."

I smile at him. Chris surprisingly blushes as he runs a hand through his hair...Am I missing something here? Or that's exactly a habit Peeta has. I push pass the thought and give him another smile.

"You don't-

"Of course", I say grinning. Chris smiles, looking relieved. Oh come on, it's not like he asked me on a date.

We walk out of the building and politely say goodbye to the others. But then something hits me, how am I supposed to go anywhere with him if he knows who I am? This won't work, my plan won't work. Chris knows who I am, he wouldn't flirt with me, and I won't make Peeta jealous. They're friends for what I gather, so I don't _why _Chris wants to hang out with me.

"What?" Chris asks, noticing something's up.

"Umm, do you know where Madge would have gone?" I say, lying. But that is on my mind.

"I don't think I would, I only just met her", Chris says.

"Right", I say blushing, "Sorry." Chris just smiles and shakes his head.

"Don't be, there's nothing to sorry about."

I don't say anything back, even though I feel like I should. I look to the ground, trying to busy myself. Right now, I don't care about getting back at Peeta, I just want some answers. So maybe, I need to get the answers I need by _talking _to Chris; no flirting or trying to impress him by some way, just to _talk_.

"I'll just text her", I finally say, "It's Madge, she'd be all right." By saying that, I'm trying to assure myself, not him.

I take my phone from my pocket, and quickly type in my password. I don't bother scrolling through my contacts; I click straight on the messages. Madge is the first name on the top, like always. No surprise their.

I press on our conversation and type as quickly as I can.

'_Madge, where are you?_

_The plan is working well so far, so I'm gonna hang out with Chris for a bit. _

_Call me when you can,_

_Kat.'_

I was planning on texting her that everything's going great with _Chris_, but I thought that may not be a smart idea, since he's literally only one little step away from me.

I send it, and turn the phone off. I turn my attention on Chris, by smiling. "So, where are we going?"

Chris returns the smile, like he always has since I've met him. "I don't know. I mean, I wasn't exactly to spend my time with 'Katniss Everdeen', so I don't really know..."

My smile falters a bit, by the way he says my name. I don't think he was trying to be rude or anything, but I just feel weird about it.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just walk and see."

Chris and I head left, instead of right. We walk silently down the path before Chris speaks up again. Which I thank, because I don't want this to be awkward.

"Do you usually come around here?" Chris asks me.

"No", I say without hesitation. "I have before, but I don't_ usually _come here."

Chris nods his head slowly. "What about you?" I say. "Have you been around here?"

"No", he says. "Actually, I've never been around here before. First time, actually."

I raise my eyebrows at him, a bit surprised by his answer. I thought he would have, but what do I know? Come on, I've seen him talk to Peeta...And now...But I don't actually _know _him.

I decide to take this opportunity to question him a bit. "Do you live around here, then?"

"Umm, no. I don't. I've only come here for particular reasons", he shrugs his shoulders. "Nice place, though."

"So you have been around here before?" I urge.

Chris looks at me, frowning. "Yes and no. I haven't been around _this _area of town. But I've been near your school."

I'm about to ask him another question, but he continues. "I know you know I have."

I look away, for what seems like that tenth time today. I feel so weak, not brave at all. I can't even keep eye contact with a person without feeling small.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about", Chris says rolling his eyes.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

I look up into his eyes, like he's another person. All of a sudden, he's acting different...Not the cocky, up himself guy I thought Chris was. Maybe there's a different side of him; like Finnick.

"Look", Chris says. "I just want to get this off my back, okay?"

I just continue you stare into his eyes, brown, but they seem basically black. Like olives...The more I look at him, the more I notice things about him. Chris has brown shaggy hair, short, but longer than Peeta's hair. He wears the same types of clothes as Peeta, probably the same taste. And he has a similar smile to Peeta...That really _cute _smile that I nearly die from. But his smile can't be as good as Peeta's.

"Peeta really does like you...I mean he _loves _you", Chris tells me, with eager eyes. "In the years I've known him...He's never been so happy. Well, until he sees me."

I roll my eyes at his comment. "Everyone's says the same thing."

"Katniss", I shiver as he grabs my arm. "He really does _love _you." I get lost in his dark eyes as his strong hands still holds my arm. But I don't move it, I don't _want _to.

Slowly, Chris takes his hand away from my arm, but his eyes still stare at mine eagerly.

"You need to talk to him", Chris says quietly.

"No", I say easily. "Why should I?" Chris looks like he's trying to say something, but I continue. "I heard him say this '_killing'_ situation was the whole reason why he actually forgave me in the first time for kissing Gale. Not because he thought everything would be okay and because he thought everyone makes mistakes."

Chris doesn't respond to me, just looks a bit upset. But he shouldn't be upset, I should. Which I am, of course. But I'm _angry _too. So angry.

"You know what?" I say. "If you want me to talk to Peeta, I will. But I'll dump him in the process."

I start to tear up now, but I force myself to stay together. I can't break down now, I can't. "I'm sick and tired of this..." I try to search for the right words to say. "..._Life _I'm trying to live. Too much drama, and I'm sick of it. I need some space."

I feel like everything has freezed in time. It's doesn't feel right, and it's too quiet. But Chris looks like he can't get words out of him.

"Katniss, why are you saying these things?" Chris finally says.

I blurt out, "Because I need to clear my mind! I just need to get all of this stuff out of my head...Just like you needed to."

"Is that really how you feel?" Chris asks me gently.

"Yes", I say simply. But I really don't get why he's asking me these stupid questions.

"Good."

I raise my eyebrows, a bit annoyed actually. "_What?_"

"I think you need a good ice-cream. What'd you say?" Chris says, like him old self.

We no hesitation, "I think I should find Madge. Maybe another time."

Chris looks disappointed and says, "Are you sure? I can help find her too."

At first, it's a complete no. But Chris gives me this look that makes me want to say yes; like I can't say no to him.

I sigh and say, "Fine."

Chris smirks a little, pleased with himself. "Don't get too excited", I say to him. This just makes him smirk more, but I let it go.

I start to walk along the path, wondering where Madge would be. Like I said, I don't _usually _come around here. But Madge does, so I shouldn't worry too much about her. She'll be okay, I assure myself.

I pull my phone out, and suddenly of on cue, my phone rings. I look at the number, but it's a private number. I frown, but answer it anyway.

"Hello? Katniss?" I hear Gale's voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" I say.

"Oh, Katniss. Thank goodness!"

I frown, even though Gale can't see me. "Is everything okay? What's going on?"

"I-

"And whose phone are you using? It's a private number", I state.

"Don't worry about that", Gale tells me. "It's Madge."

I feel like my heart stops when he says that. "Where is she? I'm trying to look for her."

"Don't worry, she's okay", Gale says.

I frown again, but I'm a bit confused. "Then why do you sound so relieved to hear my voice?"

"Put it on speaker", Chris tells me quietly. I nod my head, not wanting to argue. I quickly take the phone away from my ear and put it on speaker.

"Peeta, he's acting so weird. Angry, and...I don't know, it's a bit weird. I don't know what to do", Gale bursts. "Please, help me...Wait, you're still at the meeting aren't you?"

"No", I say. "Troy made us go early after Madge's comment."

"Oh, right."

"But Gale, where is Madge?" I ask, trying to get all of this information together.

"She's at the ice-cream parlor", Gale says. "She rang me upset..."

I look at Chris, who's staring at me with a we-should-have-gone-get-ice-cream kind of face. I roll my eyes, as Gale continues.

"What should I do, Katniss?" Gale asks me weakly.

"Gosh", Chris mutters. "Sounds desperate."

"What?" Gale asks.

I hit Chris on the arm, but not too hard. "Nothing, some person just went past", I lie.

"Okay", Gale says, but I can't tell if he believes me.

"Where are you, at school?" I ask.

"Yeah, but Peeta's been getting kicked out of a lot of classes", Gale explains. "But I'm not in his next class."

I sigh, not knowing what to do. "I don't really get what you mean by him acting 'weird', Gale."

"Don't you get it? Since he saw that Chris dude", Gale says, as I imagine him shaking his head.

"Oh, and Katniss?"

"Yes", I say to Gale.

"Nice plan, but I don't think that's really gonna work. I mean, Chris-

My eyes go wide as I pick up the phone and put it off speaker. I turn around, not wanting to look at Chris. "Gale", I say. "I really need to go; I'll catch up with you later."

"But what do I do about-

"Just, get him out of class. Take him to the bakery or something, I'll meet you there", I say.

"But how-

"Bye Gale." I hang up before Gale can say anymore.

"Well", Chris asks after a while. "Ice-cream parlor?"

I nod my head slowly, as I put my phone away. "Where-

"Oh, don't worry", Chris says. "I know where it is."

"Wait, I thought you said-

"I lied", Chris says shrugging. "Like you have been."

I don't exactly know what he means by it, he could mean anything. But I let it be, as Chris starts to walk. "Come on", he says.

"So", Chris starts. "What is your wonderful plan?"

"It's stupid, I don't think I'm going through with it anymore", I say truthfully. I do mean it, I don't think I'm gonna bother with it anymore. No use.

"That means you can tell me then", Chris says a matter of factly. I just stare ahead, so Chris says, "Please?"

"I wanted to make Peeta jealous", I say casually.

"Why?" Chris says puzzled.

I don't answer, not sure if I should trust him. But as if reading my mind, Chris says to assure me, "You can trust me."

For some reason when he says that, I believe him. I barely even know him, and I'm starting to _trust_ Chris.

"He met this girl called Melissa", I say. "Told her she was beautiful right to her face, when I was right there."

"So?"

"So? Peeta told me afterwards that it's _okay _to think other people are good looking", I say. "Which I get is fine, but you don't actually say that your girlfriend. I mean, I just wanted to see how he would react if it happened to him."

Chris nods his head, "I agree with the guys."

"What?" I ask puzzled.

"Girls _are _confusing", he says shaking his head. I frown, annoyed.

"Can you answer something for me? Since I've answered questions for you", I ask.

"Sure", Chris says.

"What happened that day?" I ask, not even needing to go on that I mean the day he killed someone. I want to know, so I might be able to find out from Chris.

"I don't think it's best for me to tell you", Chris answers.

"Please? I've answered your questions", I whine.

"Really? Because I still have a bunch of other questions to ask you", he says. "A lot."

"Fine", I say calmly. "What are they?"

"Oh, I don't know", Chris says sarcastically. "Maybe, why did you even kiss Gale?"

"Why do you care?"

"I though I'm supposed to be the one asking questions", Chris says defensively.

I groan in frustration as I say, "I was confused...It just kind of happened."

"Did you like the kiss?"

"Okay, this is starting to get weird, stop about kissing Gale", I say shaking my head as I look straight ahead. We come to a stop, as there's a road we need to cross.

"I just want to get some answers, for Peeta's sake", Chris says.

"Yeah, well why would you want to if you just finally get in touch with him now? You really want to know things about me? Well here it is; I don't like Gale at all, even if I did a bit, I've gotten over it. Another thing is, yeah the kiss was good. In fact it was _great_. But not as good as other ones I've had with Peeta. Peeta is a great guy, with a touching heart, but with the things I've been finding out...I don't feel that I can with cope with any more of it."

"As for you", I turn my body to him and poke my pointer finger in his chest. "You're a cocky-up himself kind of guy, that can turn serious and hurt in a split second. Oh, and _killer_."

"I don't think you can call me a killer if you don't actually know what happened", Chris says calmly. "Even if you think I am."

"Then what _did _happen?"

"I told-

"Yes, I know what you said!" I say frustrated. "Actually, I know what you are. You're another type of Gale."

"Really?" Chris says. "Are you gonna throw yourself at me then?"

I feel my face hot with anger now, how _dare _he say that to me? "That's not what happened! Gale kissed me!"

"Didn't pull away straight away I hear", Chris bites back.

"Oh will you give it up, already?!" I nearly shout.

I look for cars before crossing the road when it's clear. I don't bother to see if Chris is following; I honestly don't care.

"Katniss!"

I turn around, facing Chris who's on the other side of the road. "What?", I shout back over the cars.

"Don't do this", Chris shouts.

"Do what?"

"Dump him!" Chris says. "He-

"I know", I say. "Stop telling me that."

I turn around, without looking back. But that doesn't mean Chris isn't gonna stop me.

"Katniss!" He shouts my name again. I stop, getting cross at the amount of times I've heard my names been said today.

"Go straight and cross two streets! When you get to the third, which is on the left, turn down there!"

It's only then that I realize that I have no idea where I was going. But thanks to Chris I know now. I object to say thanks or anything to him, in that matter. So I keep walking, making my way down to the ice-cream parlor.

**So I thought I'd make this chapter longer since it's been a while since an update. I hope you enjoyed, and continue to do so.**

**Plz remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Lost

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you for all your reviews, but I really have to thank Peetagrl3! Wow, that was a lot of reviews, and of course I'm not mad at you! It's okay, I get how people can get carried away and be busy; so don't worry, I totally understand!**

**Second of all, I have some exciting news about the Peeta's POV, and...Wait for it...A new fanfic! Well, I'm not going to make a fanfic with all Peeta's POV, I'm just gonna put them in 'What Really Happened'. Don't worry; most of the POV's will probably be in Peeta's POV. **

**Onto the new fanfic. So what had happened was that I had this idea, and it was really bothering me. So I just had to get it out. This new fanfic that I'm gonna put out is going to be a Divergent one. I'm so excited! I feel that I have maybe too much THG fanfics, which is not technically bad; it could be a good thing. Also, people have been PM'ing asking if I like any other things _besides _THG. Of course I do! I have read Divergent AGAIN and I fell in love with it all over again. **

**So I have been reading some fanfics on Divergent, and it really amazed me. The writers make Four/Tobias a very confident person...I mean, not as serious and enclosed person like in the book. It's good to read Four being different and everything, but I haven't been able to find one where the fanfic is close in personality wise like the book. So I hope to do that in the fanfic. **

**But the only thing is, I'm not posting it until AFTER the fanfics that I'm writing right now. I just think it'll get out of hand that I won't get to post enough chapters at a time. Like, I think you guys can tell I've been having trouble to post enough chapters it is...So I hope you understand.**

**Just out of curiosity, write 'bananas' after every sentence you write in your review, if you have read this A/N. If you have, that would surprise me. It's really long, so I wouldn't think you guys would read this! Lol.**

**Anyway, thx...**

**Follows: 0**

**Favs:**

**partymouse**

**Reviews:**

**coolkat10**

**Emily**

**peetagrl3-TheRollyRoger x6**

**hungergamesfan1995**

**Supportsthebullyed**

**Liscool**

**Katniss' POV**

I'm only two steps away from the door. Two more, it's all it takes.

I wonder if Madge is even in there, or if she already left. But knowing her, in these situations, she'll be in there. With ice-cream, she'd definitely wouldn't have gone yet. Wait, actually I don't really know. I guess I don't know her _that _well.

Oh well, I guess there's only one way to find out. I take a deep breath before my sweaty hands reach for the door handles. I open them, and walk slowly in.

I take in my surroundings. There are windows everywhere, so the place is lit up very well. Plus the lights are on. I think about them wasting electricity, but I try to ignore it. But they're on, when they don't need to be.

There are a lot of fancy type tables that have chrome colour legs, with a red and white checked top; just like the floor. From just the way it looks, I can tell it'll be very expensive.

At the front, near the counter, is a large bench. Sure enough, Madge sits lonely on the bench. As I approach her, I see she has two large cups of ice-cream. One's vanilla, ones mango. The mango's untouched, while she's gobbling down the vanilla.

Madge doesn't see me coming, so I pull out the chair next to her. I startle her, so she looks up. When she sees me, she sighs and continues eating her ice-cream.

"So", I start. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"No", she answers simply.

I sigh this time. "Madge, I'm only trying to help."

"I know", Madge says. I think she's about to tell me, so I give her a small smile; though she's not looking at me. "I don't want your help." Straight away, my smile falters.

"Well..." But I'm lost for words. I don't know what to say to her, and I feel like I should. Since I'm her closest friend and all.

"Katniss, please forget about it. I was just angry", Madge says shrugging.

"What did you mean, though? You really upset Troy when you said that", I say.

Madge fakes a laugh and says, "So he should be. Didn't matter when I felt ten times worse."

"Madge-

"Don't 'Madge' me", she snaps.

"Fine then", I say. "Miss Undersee, I've known you basically forever, and I don't know what happened. Please tell me." Madge rolls her eyes at the Miss Undersee part.

"No big deal", mumbles Madge through a mouth full, "Really."

"I was worried about you when you didn't reply back!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been", Madge states. She finally looks up at me.

Before I loose it I say, "_Well, _when you stop feeling sorry for yourself, give me a call."

I get up to leave, but Madge bites back. "Feel sorry for myself! I should have said that to _you_. I have one bad day, when you have one basically everyday!"

I turn my body back to her, and I see hurt in her eyes. "Don't you _dare _say that to me. Not until you pull your own self together."

What's coming out of Madge's mouth really does hurt me. I'm so hurt that I can't say anything back. But surprisingly, this is the first thing that I don't have tears in my eyes about. I don't know why, but they won't come.

I realize that it's dead silent. No feet, or chatter among the place. I look around to see all eyes on us. I think there's only two people who aren't being rude by staring at us.

All I feel is anger, but I try to control myself. I feel my face go hot as I say calmly, "I hope you don't call me."

With that, I walk out. I push through people in the way. I get glares, but I couldn't care less. What Troy said about not being noticed is wiped out of my head.

I don't think about what had just happened I just walk. I don't know where I'm going; I don't even have a ride. There's Peeta I could call, but I'm pretty sure that isn't gonna happen. Chris, but I don't have his number. There's always Finnick, but I have no idea where he'd be, plus, he'd probably be on Madge's side.

This leaves Gale and mum. I can't get Gale, he's with Peeta at school...But I can't get mum either, she's probably at work. Also, it'd just be weird. I know that I've been close to mum lately, but I really can't be bothered. In fact, I can't be bothered with _anyone_.

Maybe it'll be better if I just walk back by myself. It might take a while, but what can I do? I don't have any money on me, so I can't take a taxi or bus. So walking is my only option at this point.

Hopefully, it'll clear my head too.

I continue to walk, but take out my phone. I thank the person who invented smart phones like mine, otherwise I'd be lost. I go on google maps and work out where I am. I look up at a sign approaching me, I stop; just while I work this out.

I check what road I'm walking along, and type in the address of home. In a slight second, I have worked out where I have to go.

Walk straight, until I get past the fifth street, cross the busy road, and work from there.

I'm annoyed how all of this has turned out; I was expecting a ride home. But instead I have to walk. Technically, I don't _have _to. But what would you do?

I definitely know what I'd do, and it's walking. But I'm gonna get so tired, I might need to rest. I guess I'll just have to stop at a park or something. I'm going to be starving and thirsty as well, but I try not to think about it.

I've already crossed two streets now, only three more to go. But I have a feeling like someone's following me. I keep turning my head different ways, trying to make sure no one is. But I can't see anyone. I try to calm myself, and tell myself that no one is following me. That I'm just being paranoid and everything is going to be okay.

_'Calm down, Katniss. Nothing's gonna happen like that night...It' s OKAY.'_

But I'm not sure if it is. Surely though, my luck wouldn't be that bad. I might not have the greatest of luck, but it can't really bad.

I speed up my pace, wanting to get farther away from this place I can. But it hurts in these shoes. That's when I remember that I'm wearing flats. I groan in frustration as they are not just _any _flats, they are my brand new ones! I have two options I can choose from; I can either suffer the pain or risk wrecking them, or I can take them off and carry them. But my feet will _kill _me by the end of the day. Get blisters from the shoes or walking bare foot.

I don't really care if the flats get wrecked anymore; I rather have wrecked flats than sore feet. I make my decision of keeping them on.

I could accidentally step on class or something, and I don't want to do that.

I manage to get past the five roads without an injury, which is an achievement. I take my time before crossing the road, like I always do.

I cross it, and take out my phone to check again where I'm going. But the phone won't turn on, it's..._dead. _Okay, maybe I said my luck wasn't _that _bad. But I think I have changed my mind in a matter of minutes.

What do I do now? There's no way I can contact anyone, or find my way. But there are people everywhere, maybe not walking out here, but there are in shops and buildings.

I calm slightly, and turn to my left. I walk along the path, but stop when I come to a supermarket. It's not that big, but I don't care.

I walk in, and go up to one of the counters. It's a man, good enough. He may not look like the nicest person ever, but I can't turn away now; he's already locked eyes with me.

"Hello", I say to him as I come to a stop.

"What do you want, kid?" I am taken back by the tone in his voice, but I don't say anything about it.

"I'm not from around here and-

"I can see that", he says crossing his arms.

"Yes, err...Well; I need some help for directions. You see, my phone di-

"Where?" He interrupts me.

I frown and say, "I beg your pardon?"

"_Where _are you heading?" He asks more slowly.

"Oh", I say a bit embarrassed. "Back into town at-

"I know what the town's called, silly girl. You really think I'm that stupid?" The man says.

"I'm sorry, but I'm _not _a stupid girl", I spit out.

"I'd watch your attitude, if I were you", he threatens.

"If you aren't gonna be polite, I'll ask someone else", I say. I'm about to turn away, but he stops me.

"Here", he says. He grabs a piece of paper from behind the counter, and a pencil. "You're here, and you have to get there..." He starts to explain how I have to go down this road, and down Burt Street. He goes on and I understand.

"Good enough?" He asks, a little too nasty for my liking.

"It'll do." I take the piece of paper and get out of the supermarket.

He has messy writing, so I'm gonna have trouble reading it. I stop outside the shop, trying o figure out where to go first. It says to keep going left till Burt Street, but I don't think it makes any sense. Burt street is at least an _hour _away. Plus, I'm pretty sure I should be going right.

I'm so confused, that I don't know if I should be following this man's directions. I go left anyway, hoping for the best.

…...

I swear it's been at least an hour by now, but I haven't seen a sign of 'Burt Street'. I keep my eyes wide open for a sign saying _anything _about Burt Street, but there's nothing. Maybe he wrote 'Burke Street', or something. But I remember him saying, clear as day, 'Burt Street'. It's frustrating me so much.

Not to mention, my feet are killing me in these shoes. I'm pretty sure the man has either given me the wrong directions, or has made it up.

I'm so tired, I need a rest. I look around, and like I said after Madge, there's a park. I sit down at the edge grass bit of the park, feeling exhausted. I lie down, putting my arms in front of my face, shielding the sun away from my eyes.

The more I stay here, the more I could fall asleep.

I don't feel like anyone's following me anymore, that's a sign. But I was right about my feet, and that's a downer.

I'm enjoying the sun on my body, but I feel a tap on my shoulder. I take away my arms, and look up. I sit up straight, to see if my eyes are working.

I was hoping they weren't but I'm pretty sure they are.

"Snow?"

"Hello, darling", he says with a sweet, sickenly smile. "What are you doing around here?"

Snow is wearing another suit, which doesn't surprise me at all. But I can't believe he hasn't died of sweat yet. I can't make anywhere of him sweating, which is weird to me. He seems to be dressed up for something, so I decide to start from there.

"You seem all dressed up", I say, not in a very nice way like I planned on.

"Yes, miss Everdeen", Snow says. I cringe when he calls me that, I _hate _it. "I'm attending a wonderful family picnic."

When he says '_family _picnic', I tense up. That could only mean..._Melissa _is in my presence. Which it reminds me of my suspension...

"Why did you suspend me _longer _than Johanna? And not let Melissa get suspended at all!" I say angrily, not even caring that he's my principal now.

"You see, it's more complicated than that. You were there, and the reason why the fight even started", Snow explains. You interfered with the brawl, so I had no choice."

"If I _'interfered', _with the _brawl_, maybe I should have been suspended less days than them! I mean, I didn't connect my fist with her face", I refer to Melissa.

"I know, Miss Everdeen", he says. Again, I cringe.

"Then why?" I say calmer this time. "Why?"

"Johanna started the punches, you started the fight...Melissa, she was only trying to defend herself", Snow tells me. "Fair is fair."

I can't believe he's actually saying this! He sounds so stupid saying this, that it doesn't even make any sense. "This is _not _fair; I didn't even start the fight!"

"Well, I hear differently", Snow replies simply.

"I thought it was a hand off policy?" I say.

"It is", Snow says.

"Then why-

"I've already explained", Snow says his face getting red by the minute. "I have to get going."

I nearly scream at him in anger. But I stop myself, which seems like the 100th time today. But it's not, surprisingly.

I want to, so badly, break his nose again. But I already know that's not gonna happen again. I bet he already has hidden body guards to protect him from anything like that from happening.

I get up, not caring that my body aches for more rest. I can't stay here any longer, I need to go. But _where _on earth, am I?!

I wish I would have asked someone differently, and turned around when I could have. But I'm that stupid, I didn't do so. I walk down the continuous path, which seems to never end. My day has been crap, including Peeta, Chris, Troy & Madge...And _Snow?_ Why oh _why, _does this have to happen to me?! But maybe Madge is right, maybe _I _should get over myself. Stop feeling sorry for myself, and just move on with my life.

I laugh to myself at how stupid that sounds. Because it is; it's stupid. I'm Katniss Everdeen, not an normal, average teen age girl. What do they expect? Me to act the way people want me to?

They should know by now, that's never gonna happen. So they should just give up.

I rip up the piece of paper up in anger, throwing it in the nearest bin. But I don't know where to go, and I don't have contact with anyone.

What do I do?

**Hope you guys liked it, and I'm glad that it's holidays! Yay, I've been waiting for this! I'll get to update a bit more regularly, I hope.**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	10. Chapter 10 It's over

**Hey guys! So as I'm writing this A/N, I'm just getting over some fury because...Well, I read Shadow Kissed (third book in the Vampire Academy series, ) and was not impressed. They're such good books, don't get me wrong. But I just have a habit of reading books that always includes to have someone really important in the book...Die. But I'm hoping the author has made some surprises along the way in the book, because I can't stand to think ******* is dead! (Well, Strigoi in that matter.)**

**Anyway, I was laughing so much when I read your reviews. I think 3 of you guys read the A/N? Anyway, I thought it was really funny. Especially peetagrl3-TheRollyJoger. Hilarious.**

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

**iluvjunk**

**Smiles52**

**Favs:**

**Smiles52**

**Reviews:**

**peetagrl3-TheRollyJoger**

**Emily**

**hungergamesfan1995**

**Supportsthebullyed**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**Liscool (loved the idea...But if it's okay, I was thinking changing it up a bit? I already thought of something familiar to that :D)**

**SPECIAL THANKS: Okay, I wanted to thank Katniss262 for following High School Drama, and thank also Smiles52 for following and favoriting HSD as well. Thanks so much, hope you enjoy.**

**Katniss' POV**

I starting to give up on being angry about the whole chaos I'm in right now. I mean, of course I'm still angry at Snow. But I _need _to get away from this place. I want to go home, right this second. I'm starting to feel like I'm 10 years old, when I just want to go home. That's how desperate I am to get back; so that must mean something.

Instead of being _completely_ angry, without even deciding, I start to panic. Like_ really_ panic. I feel my heart race at each step I take. My head starts to spin as my breaths become faster and faster. I'm out of breath, and need to clear my mind.

_Calm down, Katniss. Slow your breathing. Calm._

I slow my breathing and try to steady myself before I collapse. My head stops spinning when my feet stop walking. So I just sit down. Yes, right down on the path.

I think it's been another half hour since bumping into Snow. But of course, I over exaggerate and feel it's been 4 hours. But I know that can't be true.

As I sit there, right on the ground, I start to feel embarrassed about myself. That really was stupid, me panicking. If I really want to get back, I can't have panic like that. Thinking about it now, I must've looked like a complete idiot. Which is probably true. But luckily, no one seems to be around. Not much people have been walking around here. Actually, I haven't seen a single person in a while.

I don't worry about that, expecting that to be normal at this time of day. Wait, what is the time now?

I stop myself from thinking about it; knowing I won't get my answer any time soon. So I decide I better think of a way to get back.

One obvious thing would be to call someone. But my phone is dead, and I don't have any money to use a payphone. (Not that anyone usually uses them nowadays.)

Second, would be to retrace my steps. Which is smart, but will be tiring. I mean, _very_ tiring. It will take forever to get back to the building where the meeting was held. And even then, what will I do? I don't know how to get back.

I suddenly wish that I would have spent more time in the city. But after today, there won't be any rush to get back here; that's for certain.

But then it hits me. _Police station. _Maybe if I just find a police station, they could help me. Because you wouldn't think a policeman would be so mean and give me wrong directions. More likely, they would offer me a ride of some kind.

But where is a police station? From what I've seen, there's nothing around here. There are lots of buildings, but I'm now in a part of the where all the houses are in the city. No shops; nothing.

Okay, now I allow myself to panic.

What do I do?

What do I do?

That one question fills my whole body up. I can't think straight anymore, and I can't really blame myself for that. Well, at least not now.

I'm so caught up in thoughts that I don't even know there's a person looking down at me. I jump in surprise, and urge myself to look who it is. I'm hoping it would be someone I knew, even if it was Peeta in this case. I wouldn't care.

But my hope falters in a flash, when I don't recognize the face. He's an elderly man, guessing he's about in his early 70's; but I'm not so sure.

"Are you alright, dear?" The man asks with full concern. He seems genuine, and a caring person. But I know I can't be so certain. I look into his amber eyes, and feel small because he's wearing big glasses. He has white hair streaked with some gray. But I make out that he's a little bald up the top of his head. He's in casual clothes, which surprises me since the amount of people around this neighborhood seems to always be dressed up.

"Yeah", I say finally.

"Are you sure? Do you need-

But he was cut off by a large vehicle pulling aside at the curb. When I fully see it, I realize it's a _limo_; A

white one. But what I don't realize is that the person jumping out the back is someone I know. Someone who's prince charming...

Oh crap, is all I think. Nothing else can be used to describe that moment.

"Chris?" I ask. "What are you doing?"

I notice Chris is struggling just to get to me. He nearly trips at one stage, but regains his balance. I stand up just when he approaches. I get an understanding of _why _Chris is struggling; because all I can smell off him is alcohol. Sometimes reminds me of my grandfather whenever we went to see him.

"Why are you in a limo?" I ask him.

"Technically, dear, I'm not _in _the limo-

"Oh whatever", I snap. But I'm relaxing, knowing that I'll be able to get home.

"I think I should go..." The man says. I don't argue as he turns and walks off the way I came.

I turn myself back at Chris and question him. "How on earth did you find me?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even remember why I'm in a limo", Chris states.

Great, he really is drunk. "Can I get a ride home?" I ask him, not bothering with my manners.

"Yes", he says simply. He's about to try and walk again, but I grab hold of his arm and lead him to the open limo door.

I stare in awe when I see the inside of the limo. I've seen photos and TV shows of limos, but it's nothing compared to one in real life.

The inside is dark, but is lit up by fancy ceiling lights. The colours of the lights are fluro pink, and the couches (well seats,) are a dark purple colour. There's a glass window that shows the driver, and I'm guessing you can open and close it somehow. There is the couch like seats all along the left hand side and at the ends. On the right side is a little couch seat, but there's a expensive looking stereo. Next to it, is a bunch of glasses and alcohol. I'm guessing that's where Chris has been getting his from. The floor looks like some tiles that glow white, but when you feel them it's all smooth.

I'm so amazed about my surroundings still when I sit on one of the seat couches. I jump in fright when I sit on something hard. I get up, to see it's a remote. I wonder what it does, but I already have my answer. The window I saw slides open and the driver turns his head and smiles.

"Where are we going?" He asks me. I look at a busy drinking Chris, and back at the driver. I resist the urge to tell the driver that Chris is only 17, but then again, how would I know? I guess he is 18 at the way he looks, but I don't know for sure.

So instead I gave the driver my address and we were good to go. But then I ask, "Wait...Can you, um, take him home after you drop me off? I don't really know what to do with him."

The driver's smile grows wider, and I can't help but smile too. "Sure thing, dear. I know his address, so don't worry."

I want to question him, but I force myself to nod and go sit down across from Chris. I feel the limo go, as I stare at Chris.

"How old are you?" I ask him.

"Oh, so my sweet friend is questioning me about how old I am." Chris asks, but not really as a question, more of a statement.

"Yes", I say crossing my arms.

But Chris doesn't answer my question, he notices something else. I look down at my feet, thinking he's staring at them. I see that they are red, and I take my shoes off. The shoes aren't wrecked at all, surprisingly. All they need is a good scrub. But my feet...They're definitely _wrecked._ I have started to get blisters and my entire foot is red; same with the other one. It looks disgusting, and it must be disturbing to see. So I put my feet back in my shoe and look up at Chris.

"Does it hurt?"

Now that I think about it, they really do hurt. But I've been so carried away that I forgot about them. I decide to tell him a little lie.

"I'm fine", I tell him.

"No you're not", he frowns.

"You never answered my question", I say.

Chris sighs before taking a gulp of his drink. "I'm seventeen, okay?"

"No it's not okay!" I reach over take the half empty glass from his hand. Thankfully I don't spill it, but Chris is smart even when he's drunk.

He just grabs another glass and pours some more wine in his glass. "Really?"

"Yes, really", Chris says shaking his head. "You didn't let me finish."

I frown, knowing that I did let him finish. But I don't mention that.

"I'm eighteen next week", Chris says casually. "So it's not that big of deal."

I sigh, feeling defeated. I guess it's not _that _big of deal, but still. I wouldn't be that stupid and get drunk like him. My mum would go nuts; I guess the same with Peeta...That's it.

I smirk to myself, when I get an idea. Now's probably the right time to get answers from Chris. He's drunk...And he probably won't remember what he said tomorrow. So why not try?

"What happened that night? The night of the murder?" I suddenly feel guilty for not letting Peeta explain, but it's gone before I know it when I remember what Peeta said about forgiving me.

"I didn't exactly _murder _him", Chris corrects.

"You kind of did...You _killed _him", I say.

"Not the same thing", Chris says. I roll my eyes, but don't bite back.

"So what happened, then?" I ask ignoring his comment.

Chris just stares blankly at him. I wait a while for him to answer, but I grow impatient. "What happened?" I ask again but sternly this time.

Chris sighs again, and I wait for him to speak. "I told you, you really need to talk to Peeta."

I groan in frustration and no longer can take it any longer. "Don't you see? I want answers now! I've been waiting and waiting, but I get nothing."

"Okay, well why don't _you _talk to him then?" Chris asks.

I can't answer that question, and it's not because I don't want to. It's just that I _can't _answer him because I don't know the answer myself. There's mixed emotions I have about talking to him, but I don't get one answer.

"Huh?" Chris urges me further.

"I don't know", I mumble.

"Well", Chris takes a sip. "I can't help you then."

"What do you mean? Until I give you a proper answer then-

"No, nothing like that", Chris says. "I can't help you until you _speak_ to Peeta."

I can't be bothered arguing with him. If I hadn't been tired from all the walking, I would have put up a fight. But that's not the case so I give up trying. I've made my point; that's all I can do. Maybe I will talk to Peeta one day. But I don't know how long that'll be. Even thinking about all the possibilities of what could have happened that night makes my head hurt. And all of a sudden, I don't want to know what happened.

"You're so confusing, Chris", I say quietly.

Chris puts on one of those cute smiles and says, "I can say the same thing about you."

I force myself to hide the smile that plays over my lips. Instead, I reach over and get the glass from Chris again.

"You do realize I can just get another glass, right?" Chris asks me, trying to make myself look stupid.

But it doesn't work, because I wasn't planning on it. "I just want a sip."

Chris looks surprised as I take a sip of the wine. The wine burns down my throat, and at the start I don't like it. But I take another sip and I start to like it. A lot.

I'm about to have a third mouthful, but Chris grabs the glass back off me. I frown but he only says, "Careful."

…...

We're down my street now, and I calm fully. I'm home safely so everything is alright.

Chris refused to give me another sip, and Chris has finally stopped drinking when we arrived at my house. The limo is parked outside of my house and I look at Chris.

"No more drinking, and make sure you go home", I say to him carefully.

"Will do, princess."

"See ya later prince charming."

I step outside in the cool air. The suns setting, and that's when I know it must be getting late. So that does mean I was out for hours. I sigh, not looking forward to my mum's anger and Prim's worry.

The limo window goes down and I smile. "Thank you. I would give you a tip but I don't have any money on me."

"No need, dear", the driver says happily. "I better take your boyfriend home."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend", I say feeling flushed.

"Oh, my mistake", he says politely. "Have a good night."

"I will, thanks again", I say. He nods as the window goes up.

"Katniss?" I jump in fright when I hear a familiar voice.

I turn and say, "What do you want Peeta?"

Peeta looks taken a back by my tone in voice, but he doesn't say anything about it. "I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because I was supposed to pick you up", Peeta states as he moves closer.

"Oh." I forgot about that.

"Oh?" Peeta says raising an eyebrow.

"_Oh_", I reply, getting pissed off.

"What's up with you?" Peeta asks.

I look him right in the eye as I say, "_What's up with me?_ I'll tell you what's up with me! I've been lost in the city for _hours_. My phone died and that was bad enough. This guy gave me wrong directions making me even more lost, and that's not the end of it! I ran into Snow and then I was _really _pissed off. Then Chris comes to my rescue _drunk_, and in a limo. Not to mention, my feet are killing me!" I gesture to my feet and then cross my arms.

But I collapse on the grass, feeling exhausted. Peeta sits down beside me, but I don't look at him.

"Look's like you've had a rough time", Peeta says.

"I _have_", I say bitterly.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be angry with me", Peeta goes on.

That's when I finally look at him. "Are you kidding me?" Peeta doesn't reply so I continue. "You left me after seeing Chris. I go to give you a kiss and you turn your head! What's up with you?"

"I'm sorry Katniss", Peeta says.

"If you were sorry, you'd tell me why you acted like you did when you saw Chris", I say.

"I can't...

"What do you mean, 'you can't'?" I say angrily. "It's not that hard."

"But it is, Katniss! I just don't want to talk about it, that's all", Peeta says shrugging a bit.

"Is that really all?" I ask him, but knowing the true answer.

"Yes", he lies. If I hadn't of known, I would have believed him. It just makes me think of what other things he's lied to me about. He is a great liar, I have to agree. But how long has been lieing to me?

"Just a heads up Peeta; you're a terrible liar", I state, which is not always true.

Peeta looks shocked, and a bit worried at the same time. "Do you..." He trails off.

But I already know what he's about to ask. So I nod my head in answer.

"Katniss..." he tries again. But no other words form in his mouth. He opens his mouth again, but still no words come out.

"I can't believe you've been lying to me", I say, feeling a lump form in my throat.

"How long have you know about..."

"About you witnessing a murder?" I finished. "Since I listened to your conversation."

"But you were...Like checking Chris out", Peeta begins.

I just give him a look. He looks confused at first, but he seems to catch on. "Oh, Katniss. That's not a very good way to get back at me."

I roll my eyes, still full of hurt and anger. "Seemed pretty good at the time."

He's quiet for a moment. "Katniss, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you forgave me because of what you did. That sure was a bucket load to take in", I say huffing. "Great to know."

"Oh...Katniss", Peeta says looking upset.

"Stop saying that", I snap. "I'm sick of it."

"But-

"There's no time for 'buts' Peeta! You didn't even realize that people make _mistakes, _that we _all _make mistakes. You forgave me because of something you did...Not because you truly forgave me at all", what I was saying didn't make sense, but it did to me. "You're a liar, Peeta!"

Tears show in Peeta's eyes, and I know I must've hurt him pretty bad if he's showing signs of tears. I feel bad, but I make myself stop feeling that way.

"Give me time to explain, Katniss. Please", Peeta begs.

"Then explain. Explain everything", I say.

"I...", Peeta starts. "But I..." Peeta really is struggling for words. But he finally says, "I can't."

I huff and say, "Well I _can't_ do this anymore."

"What?" Peeta says ever so quietly that it nearly breaks my heart.

"Goodbye Peeta", I get up and leave my front yard. Peeta doesn't fight for me, like I expected. Like I _wanted _him to. He gets the message that we're over. I sneak a quick peek back at him when I reach the steps. He still sits there, the saddest look on his face I've ever seen; and _that's _when it breaks my heart.

But Peeta didn't fight for me, so there's a sign there that he doesn't love me like I thought he did (does). He also didn't tell me what had happened.

But the look on Peeta's face still plays in my mind as I get inside. He looked so sad, and I broke his heart, along with mine.

That's when the tears come. I told myself I wasn't gonna cry like I was, but I did. I collapse on the floor, making a puddle of tears.

"Oh Katniss", I hear another familiar voice. But it's not mum's or Prim's. It's Madge's.

Everything that had happened with Madge today has been washed out of my mind. Madge kneels down besides me, and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm..so sorry", I say through tears.

"No, I am", Madge says sighing.

I cry even more when she says that. I don't know why, but I do. It's a weird feeling I have in my chest. Not just my heart being broken, but something else. It's _loss._

**Poor Katniss! Okay, so I have some ideas to do with the story, but I don't think you guys would like it. I won't tell you what it is, because I think you'll change my mind. I want to keep it a shocking twist, but it won't happen until a while.**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	11. Chapter 11 I did it

**Hey guys! So I am very happy with how this fanfic is going so far, and I'm happy to say I'll be updating some other fics today. As you may or may not know, it's holidays and this is the last day of them! So usually I just have a lazy day at my house and sketch, but I've decided this would be the perfect time to update my fanfics.**

**So keep an eye out if I do update other fics today.**

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

**aliyyahj (does that stand for something?)**

**Favs: 0 :(**

**Reviews:**

**hungergamesfan1995**

**Emily**

**Liscool**

**Supportsthebullyed (were you literally in tears?)**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**So what's this, chapter 11? Wow, forgot to say last update that it was the tenth chapter! Now it's the eleventh! Ahhh...**

**Anyway, some people are sad that Katniss broke up with Peeta. But don't worry, there's a bit of a twist to the story that's coming up. It doesn't usually happen in fics that I've read, but it's in the actual books...I have to add it in! WARNING: MORE TEARS TO COME!**

**Katniss' POV**

Today I am going to school, which I'm dreading. I was annoyed with Snow giving me that suspension, but now, I actually am grateful. In fact, I wish it was longer.

I just don't want to see Peeta today; or any of his friends...That are technically _my _friends. How awkward is that? What side will they be on? Wait, why would they be on sides? Anyway, it's none of their business of what happened. But I swear, if I see Isabelle today, I'll start up a fight...And finish it.

But after what happened, it's more likely she would stay away. Plus, she has Jo to worry about. I smile at myself at the thought of Jo being so over protective. But it's a bonus in some ways.

Right now, I have some thinking to do. Do I really want to be in the movie? Okay, it is _crazy _that I'm thinking twice about this opportunity, but I feel like I shouldn't do it. It has nothing to do with Chris or Peeta. Not Madge or Troy. No one, except _me. _

It's pretty exciting and everything, but I don't want all the fame, or fortune. I'm fine with the life I'm living right now, that doesn't involve acting or singing. Maybe one day I'll do something with singing, but right now, I don't want any of it.

My point is, I'm not one of those girls who want to be famous. Madge did promise me it would be a one-time thing...But what is that changes?

"What's the matter?" I turn my head slightly to see Prim approach me.

"Morning, little duck", I say with a small smile.

Prim rolls her eyes and says, "What?"

I only frown at her, so she continues, "_What's the matter?_"

"Oh", I say. "Nothing-

"Don't try and deny it", Prim warns. "It's not gonna work."

I sigh and tell her, "I don't want to do the movie anymore."

Prim gives me a shocked look. "Why?"

"Before you ask, it has nothing to do with Peeta. It's just me and what I want", I explain.

"Okay, go on."

I then explain my reasons, while Prim listens to the whole thing. She doesn't interrupt once, which is one thing I admire her about.

After I'm finished, Prim just gives me a look. A look she's never given me before, so I don't know what to think. But I'm expecting one of the little-sister's-advice session coming up.

But she only looks at me. "What?" I ask finally.

"It's wrong", she says simply, before moving to get comfortable.

"Excuse me?"

"It's wrong. You're basically telling me you're _scared _of taking a risk. So what if Madge's deal doesn't turn out the way you planned. It's not her fault", Prim tells me. "Why be scared?"

I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that. She has this tone in her voice that's strange for her. She's always so gentle and calm...But now? I don't know what it is. Anger?

"So?" I ask.

"So? You have this wonderful opportunity, and you're not gonna take it? Any other girl your age would be dying for this role. But when you get scared, you just run away. Why, Katniss, why?" Prim tells me.

Prim is definitely not a little girl anymore. She sounds older and wiser than I've ever realized before. But her theory is wrong.

"I'm not scared", I state.

"Really, you sure about that?" Prim asks me.

Now, I start to get angry. "Why do you have to be so mean? I'm not scared and I'm _not _running away from every situation I get into."

"You need to hear it, you're friends aren't gonna tell you!" Prim raises her voice. "I'm telling you the _truth_, which is not a bad thing."

I get up and say, "You can walk to school."

I start to leave with my bag, but she yells, "I was already planning on it!"

I slam the door behind me, and go to my car. I search through my bag for my keys, but I can't find them.

"Shit", I mutter to myself.

I give up eventually, and decide to walk. As I am, I start to think if Prim is right. But it was a bit out of line for her to say that. Then again, when has she ever acted like that to me?

I make myself not think about it. Instead, I think about how Peeta will act around me. After a while, I come up with a prediction: he'll be sad; making me feel bad. Peeta will avoid me as much as possible, and will only make eye contact with me briefly.

Of course I still love Peeta. It's hard not to, believe me. I don't think I will be able to love someone as much as I love Peeta. That won't change; I just know it. But I have to move on sometime.

I mean, come on. It's not like we were gonna get marry. How long did I actually think it would last? I just didn't want to admit to myself that it was never gonna last. I wanted to cherish every moment I had with Peeta. But was it worth the hurt? That's one question I'll never know myself.

"Katniss!" I come to a sudden halt. I recognize Gale's voice, so I turn around. To be honest, I really don't feel like the questions I'm gonna get from Gale; but I know they're gonna come at some point.

When Gale has come to my side, I start walking. "I'm surprised you hadn't called my Catnip."

"Oh, you know me Catnip", Gale says grinning.

"Okay, spit it out", I say, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Gale asks frowning.

"You obviously want to ask what happened, so shoot away", I say.

"Katniss, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about", Gale says with a serious tone to his voice.

"Okay, come on Gale. I don't want to play around. Yes, I dumped Peeta. Yes, I still-

"Wait", Gale starts. "You and Peeta _broke _up?"

I turn my head to look him straight in the eye. That's when I realize that he's telling the complete truth. But why wouldn't Peeta tell him? "He didn't tell you", I ask in a small voice.

In return, I get a shake of the head. "Didn't see you at the bakery", Gale says. "Where were you?"

I sigh, remembering I told Gale on the phone that I'd meet him at the bakery later. "I got lost."

Gale tries to hide his smirk as he says, "Katniss Everdeen, gets lost? Never thought that would happen."

"Oh, shut up. It's more complicated than that. My phone died, and I didn't have enough money. This guy gave me wrong directions so I was _really _lost. Then...I ran into Snow", I say.

"How did you get back?" Gale asks. 

"Chris came in a limo", I say casually.

"A _limo_?" Gale asks with wide eyes.

"Yes", I say. "He was drunk."

"I don't like that dude", Gale states.

"What do you mean?" I ask frowning.

"I don't know", Gale explains. "I just have this weird feeling about him."

I keep frowning, not really thinking Chris was _that _big of a problem. "Anyway", Gale continues. "I would tell you some good news, but I don't think you'd want to hear it after you and Peeta's break up."

By his face, I can tell there's a hint of excitement in him. It's like he can't wait to tell me. "Okay, what is it?"

Gale breaks out in a huge grin as he says, "Madge and I are going out."

"Oh", I say surprised. "That's...great."

I start to wonder how it all happened. I mean, they were fighting the last time I saw them together. Now, they're a thing?

"When did this happen?" I question.

"Last night", Gale says still grinning.

"Great", I say, not thinking of anything else to say.

Gale's expression suddenly turns serious. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you."

"No, it's fine; really", I assure him. "I'm happy for you both."

Gale gives me a sweet smile and says, "Thank you, Katniss."

"What for?" I ask, shrugging him off. "Don't need one."

"Yes, you do", Gale responds. "You are so relaxed about the whole thing. Especially after your break up. _And _after...You know the _kiss_."

Little does Gale know that I'm breaking inside. Under all of this, I am falling slowly apart. No one has to notice, it'll be easier.

I fake a smile and say, "I just want you guys to be happy."

"Well...Thanks", Gale says again. I only give him another smile as we reach the school.

"Lovely", I say sarcastically. "I wonder how weird this is gonna be."

"Don't worry about it", Gale assures me. "It's gonna be great."

"Really?" I ask.

"Nope." I frown, which only makes him chuckle. "Come on, let's go."

I follow Gale to the usual place. Expecting to find everyone there except Peeta. But Thresh, Clove and Finnick are missing.

When Madge sees us, she smiles. She gets up and runs over to us. Okay, to Gale. She jumps and gives him a hug, while Gale spins her legs off the ground. Madge laughs, which makes me feel a jab in my chest.

I'm happy to see Madge so happy, but it's also hard to watch them like that. Two of my best friends...Being in _love_? I definitely know Madge is; but I don't know about Gale. But the way they're looking at each other...It sure looks like they're in love.

I can't help but smile, even though I'm hurting. "Nice to see you too, Madge."

"Oh!" Madge gets off Gale and rushes over to me instead. She wraps me in a big hug and whispers, "How are you?"

"I'm okay", I lie.

Madge gives me a stern look that makes me sigh. "Better than I thought I would be."

"That's better. No point in lying to me", Madge says.

"Sorry", I mumble.

Madge shakes her head. "Don't worry about it."

Madge takes my hand and leads me to the tree. We sit down in a circle, that's gotten smaller over some days.

"So", I start. "Umm...Where are they?"

Madge and Gale give me a sympathetic look, while Johanna just looks lost. "I have no idea", she says. "They acted weird when they saw you coming. So they just...left."

Madge looks at Jo, making her frown. "What? Just saying the truth."

"Don't worry", Madge says. "You have us."

"What are you talking about?" Jo asks confused.

"Yeah", Gale adds, ignoring Jo's comment. "Everything will go back to normal in a couple of days."

"See", I say. "That's the point. It won't go away."

"So where's Peeta?" Jo asks. "Is this about him?"

Madge, Gale and I turn to Jo. "What?" She asks.

"Peeta wasn't with them?" Gale asks.

Johanna shakes her head slowly. "No, why?"

I give Gale a worried look. He only shrugs and looks at Madge.

"Hello?" Jo says. "Anyone care to explain?"

Gale tells Jo how I dumped Peeta, but won't go into details. Which I'm guessing he can't, since he doesn't know much. Jo gives me a few glances, and has a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Nothing", she says.

"What is _it?_" I say more sternly this time.

Jo sighs and says, "I did see him this morning."

"Where?" Gale asks.

"With this guy...I don't know, maybe the same age?" Jo guesses. "They went with, um, _Snow. _It looked like they were heading to his office."

"Shit", Madge says.

"Wait-

"I'll go", I say.

"_What?_" Gale asks.

"Don't worry, I can be a good liar", I say.

"Do you want us to come too?" Madge asks.

"No", I say. "It's fine."

I'm about to walk away, but I turn back. "And _don't _follow me." I say this directly to Gale. He nods his head and I walk to Snow's office.

I know what I'm gonna do before I even get there. But when I get there, I hear yelling.

"I don't know!" Peeta yells.

"It would be better if you didn't lie to me, Peeta", Snow says. So, Peeta can get called 'Peeta', but I get called 'Miss Everdeen'. Yep, I see how that works.

"I'm not lying! I told you, I don't know who did it. Even if I did, why is it such a big deal? It's only putting on a fire alarm. You can't expel them for something like that", Peeta tells him.

"Katniss? Why are you here?" I jump a little when I hear that voice.

I turn and say, "I could say the same to you, _Chris._"

"Peeta told-

"I don't care what he told you, and I _definitely _don't care what you think", I say a matter of factly.

"Why-

"Bye, Chris." With that, I burst through the door.

I get surprised looks from both Peeta and Snow.

"I did, okay? I put on the fire alarm."

**Oooooh. What do you think?**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Question

**Hey guys! I love the reviews I got for last chapter, they made me smile. So if you were wondering, yes I did say I was gonna have a day of updating my fics...Yeah, that didn't really turn out the way I planned. I went to my Nonna's, so I kind of didn't get to post another chapter.**

**But good news is, yesterday I was able to post another chapter of, 'What Really Happened'. It's in Johanna's POV, so PLZ check it out. Also, not long ago I updated 'The Girl On Fire will Never Stop Burning (TGOFWNSB); so again, PLZ check it out. I haven't really had much people read that fic, and I think it's turning out okay. But I need some more follows, favorites and reviews. Anyway, that would be great :)**

**Thx...**

**Follows: 0 :(**

**Favs: 0 :(**

**Reviews:**

**hungergamesfan1995 (yeah, you have followed and favorited. I put you down on chapter 8 & 9 I think)**

**partymouse (lol)**

**Emily (hahaha thought that might be what you thought.)**

**Liscool (thx for reviewing to What Really Happened, appreciate it. BTW, I just read your profile page, even though there wasn't anything to read. But I saw that you had only 1 favorite author...And it was me! I feel so happy right now :D Thanks so much.)**

**Nikki (hahaha thankyou)**

**Supportsthebullyed (omg I'm glad that I moved you in my writing. Also lol to the banana.)**

**Guest (Thank you, that's very sweet :D)**

**Guest (that's probably one of the best reviews I've had...Thank u so much for telling me, it's really sweet and it makes me smile whenever I read it. So thank you.)**

**Sorry, just really want to comment. **

**PlZ read AN at bottom, thx.**

**Katniss' POV**

"I did, okay? I set on the fire alarm."

Peeta looks away from me, not daring a peek. Snow sits there with this evil smirk on his face. I don't like it at all; I know he must be up to something. It's quiet for a moment, until Snow's the first to speak.

"I knew you'd own up at some point, Miss Everdeen", he tells me. "It makes sense, all of your friends not saying anything about you."

"Well, I think it's the right thing to do", I state. "I can't let my _friends _take the blame." When I say 'friends', Peeta looks into my eyes. But I look away, focusing on Snow.

"Indeed, Miss Everdeen", he says. "But I don't think your friend wants to be here when I say your punishment."

"It's okay, he can hear. I mean, everyone will find out anyway, right?" I say, maybe coming across as rude.

"You know Miss Everdeen, what you did was a spectacular thing", I frown. "Not only did one of your friends-Gale Hawthorne-try to take the blame for you, but Peeta's here telling me he had no idea who had done it. It's very strange, the way it works."

I glare at Snow, not very happy about Gale taking the blame. But it's too late now; but maybe I shouldn't have come forward and confessed.

"What is it? What's my punishment?" I ask, getting impatient.

"You're expelled."

I can't help but chuckle, "You can't, and that's ridiculous."

"Oh, but it isn't. You see, you've gotten suspended for 8 days already; all you need is two more days of suspension to get expelled. Remember, it's 10 days over all the years you spend at this school. So I'm giving you these 2 days of suspension, which means; when you get back, you are _expelled._"

This can't be happening. So this is what his big plan is. That's ridiculous, how could someone be so mean? This is my last year at high school and I wanted to spend it with my friends. But instead; I've gotten expelled. I don't know what to do; I don't know what to think. All I know is, he can expel me. But _why _would he? I know he hates me and all; I could say the same thing. But expel me? That's stupid.

"You can't do this", I say, even though I'm pretty sure he can.

"You have Peeta to thank for that. He gave me the idea", Snow states. "But it's for the best."

I look at Peeta with an upset look, which makes him go red in anger. "You can't do that to her, it's not fair!"

"Do I have to explain myself again?" Snow asks, "Because we've already been through this."

"She put on a _fire _alarm; you don't have to suspend her for that", Peeta argues.

"Yes, I don't", Snow agrees. "But I am."

"But why? You hate her; we all get that. But you're basically bullying her with the things you're doing to her. It's not fair, don't expel her", Peeta keeps fighting. "Give her some other punishment. It's her last year at the school, she'll be gone soon."

Snow doesn't seem convinced, but there's a hint of agreement in his eyes somewhere. At first, I am convinced myself that he will still go through will the expulsion; but the next thing surprises me.

"Fine, will do Peeta."

"What?" I ask confused. "So I'm not expelled?"

"No", he says simply. "You're not expelled."

"So-

"But", he interrupts Peeta. "I might have to contact the police about this murder you were involved with, Peeta."

Peeta turns a pale colour, and I feel bad for him; even though I'm angry at him.

"Please, I rather you expel me", I say.

"Katniss, don't", Peeta says sternly. "I don't care. It's not like I was the murderer."

"Yes, but I believe you were doing something stupid to get into that situation in the first place, hmm?" Snow questions.

"What do you want?" I ask Snow, coming closer and slamming my fist on his desk.

"Oh, I don't want anything, Miss Everdeen", Snow explains. "I'm just doing what's right with the school."

"Bullshit", I say. "What do you want to make you stop?"

Snow smiles, but not showing his teeth. "I thought you might ask that."

Peeta shakes his head, while I feel my face go red with hot anger. "What is it, then?"

"I've seen you two together a lot. The usual; Flirting, smiling..._kissing. _But somehow, you guys have stopped doing all those sort of things. Why is that?" Snow asks, changing subject.

"We're not together anymore", I say bluntly, more than I'm meant to.

"Why aren't you together?"

"It's not of your freakin business!" Peeta bursts.

"I see...Fair enough", Snow replies. "I understand." To me, I'm totally confused. I mean, one second he understands, the next; he's angry. Why does he have to keep doing that? It's so annoying!

"Please don't say anything about what happened with Peeta", I say quietly, not making eye contact. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Miss Everdeen; I can't quite do that", Snow says. "It's one or the other."

"Fine then, _expel_ me", I say.

"Katniss, I told you-

"I know, I have ears", I snap at him.

"Yes, but I haven't even explained to you what actually happened", Peeta says quietly.

"Ah", Snow says smiling. "That's the reason." I turn my head and glare at Snow; I don't tell him that's not the reason though.

"Plus, I'm tired of living in a lie. Let him contact the police", Peeta says.

"Peeta-

"_Katniss, that's enough_", Peeta says calmly. He turns to Snow. "Contact the police."

I give up trying; maybe Snow should just contact the police. But then a question pops in my head. "How do you know about this; who told you?"

"Now, _Katniss_. I think some things are better kept secret, yes?" Something he says is off-putting, and it's not just because he called me 'Katniss'. But I nod my head slowly.

Snow picks up the phone and I can see Peeta's body go tense. I want to hold his hand to assure him, but I can't. No after what happened. Instead I watch it all happen, while just _standing _there.

"Bring them in", Snow says into the phone. As soon as he says that, I hear shouting come from the hallway; from Chris.

"No! What are you doing?!" I hear him shout. I hear mumble voices telling him something, but I can't make out their words. The doors open behind me and I look. 4 police officers stand there. Two are holding onto a red-faced Chris, while the other two charge up to Peeta and grab him. I gasp, not wanting to see this. Peeta doesn't bother to move, not like what I'd do if I was in that situation. I watch as Peeta and Chris get taken away...And that's when I realize.

"You already contacted the police...That means you were going to make Peeta get taken away anyway, even if you did expel me!" I am fighting my way to not punch him right now.

"Oh, Miss Everdeen. You do learn quickly." Snow says smirking.

"You bastard!"

I feel like Johanna, because I know for a fact that this is what Jo would do. I lurch over the desk that comes between me and my target. I go for a punch, but Snow's already backing away from the desk. I scream in frustration as I _try _to climb over the desk. But of course, I get stopped.

I don't know how Snow did it, but two men in fully black come into the office. _So I was right about body guards._

But these body guards are different. I mean, there suits they wear are black, and their sunglasses are black. Why would they wear sunglasses in the first place? It's not sunny in here; we're not outside.

They grab hold of me by my forearms before I even get another inch closer to Snow. They pull me; maybe a bit too hard, off the desk and back onto the ground.

I fight and struggle, trying to get out of their force. I'm just so angry, I can't stand it anymore. At least I manage to spit in one of their faces. But it's no use; they're stronger than me.

I ease off a bit, only occasionally fighting for them to let go of me. They ease off a bit too, but I don't try to get away.

"Oh, dear", Snow says straightening up. "I hope you can learn to control yourself."

"And I hope you will learn not to be such a bastard", I say bitterly.

But Snow only smiles, showing his white teeth. "You know what to do."

He's not talking to me: he's talking to the body guards. They nod their heads; before taking me out of the office. I'm surprised by how much the setting has changed. There are sirens going off, and police cars. About three or four. I feel sick as the men lead me towards them.

But I feel even sicker when we get out of the building. All eyes land on me; making me feel small. They probably think I'm a criminal or something; but what am I supposed to do? I realize that Snow could've just expelled me then and there. I did lurch at him; ready to punch. But he didn't do anything. Maybe this is his way to get back at me.

Then I see my friend's eyes on me. I feel like I've betrayed them in some way; but I don't know how. They're probably confused as much as I am. I lock eyes with Madge; her worried look on her face. But then I see Gale; who's also getting lead to a police car?

I'm so confused; why is Gale and I going in a police car? I approach closer with the guards still holding me. I'm so shocked by the crowd of people, that I don't even notice the guards handing me over to the police to take me to the car.

"Be careful; she's a fighter", one of the guards warns. I glare at him; making him go quiet. But there are _so _many people. It's hurting my head.

I'm at the same police car that Gale was put in. The police officers force me into the back of the car with Gale. I don't object; just get in. But as soon as the passenger and driver gets in, I start asking questions.

"What's going on? We didn't even do anything", I blurt out to the police. The driver starts the engine, while the other officer turns to me.

"Don't worry", he assures me. "We are just going to take you to ask questions; that's all."

"So we're not getting arrested or anything?" Gale asks looking more relaxed.

The policemen laugh at him. "If we were gonna arrest you, you'd be in hand cuffs."

Gale sighs, making me relax like Gale. I look Gale over, noticing he's tense, though. I take Gale's hand and squeeze it before letting go. Not romantically, but as a friend reassuring him. He looks at me surprised, but doesn't say anything about it. I look away, wondering what'd it be like when we get asked questions.

But then I think of Peeta and how it would be for him. I feel bad for him and blame myself that I couldn't be there for him. Maybe it was wrong of me to dump him like that.

…...

I wait in a corridor for my questioning. Gale's been in there for at least half an hour, making me think of what he may know. He must know more than me if he's been kept in there for this long. I'm right outside the room, but I can't hear anything. The rooms are sound proof or something. I don't really care, as long as I am far away from the cells.

The door suddenly clicks open, revealing an officer and a relieved looking Gale. He gives me a nod before walking down the corridor. I don't know what's happening, but I'm pretty sure Gale's free to go.

"Don't worry", the officer says. "This shouldn't take too long."

I follow him inside the room. There's a big glass window at the other end, some people watching me. The rooms very plain, nothing exciting exactly like I thought it would. There's a small table with 3 chairs. One for me, two for the officers.

One of them clicks a tape thing that records me. I frown, but wait for the questions. The one not asking questions, take notes on a clipboard.

"Just to confirm", one of them says. "Your name is Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes", I answer.

"Age 17?"

"Yes."

"So as you know, we talked to your friend Gale. He said that you didn't know about what actually happened in the murder. Is that true?" He asks.

"Yes", I answer again.

"Would you like to tell us what you know?" I don't bother saying 'yes' again.

"I eaves dropped on Peeta and Chris talking. At the time, I didn't know Chris", I start. "They were talking about-

"We only need to know how much you know, Miss Everdeen", he says. I cringe when he calls me that, but I listen to him anyway.

"Okay", I say. "I know that Chris killed someone; maybe in protection? I don't know for sure, but it sounds like he didn't have much choice. I know they did something stupid to get in that position in the first place...But I don't know what it is."

They both frown, not buying what I said. But it's true and I'm not lying. That's all I know.

"Your friend Gale, did you know that he already knew Chris?" I'm surprised when he says this. I never knew that he actually knew Chris.

"No", I say. "Were they friends?"

"Kind of", he answers. "Did you know Peeta, Chris and _Gale _moved from Queensland?"

"Yes", I answer. I remember something Peeta told me about him and Gale moving from Queensland. I also assume Chris moved from there too. When I eaves dropped Peeta said something about if he moved here, that he hoped he would forget. It only made sense if Chris lived in Queensland.

"What's your relationship with Peeta?" He asks.

"Umm...He's my ex-boyfriend", I answer.

"For how long?"

"I ended it a couple of days ago. Maybe four? Not really sure", I answer truthfully.

"When did it start though?" He asks.

"Last year, the middle of the year", I explain.

He nods his head and asks, "What about Chris?"

"I saw him again, and have been since I went on the set", I say.

"What do you mean the 'set'?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm in this movie called 'Live, love & laugh'. We're both the mains", I tell them. "Was a bit surprised to see him."

"So you're not friends?" He asks.

"No", I say without hesitation. "I mean, we probably will on the set, but I've only been on there once."

"Gale told us that you two were just friends, is it more to it than that?"

"Oh, no! Never, he has a girlfriend", I say a bit annoyed that I was getting accused of that.

"Has he ever been your boyfriend before?" He asks.

I frown, not getting this. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just doing our jobs", he answers. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that's probably not the best thing I could do right now.

"Are you sure you don't know anymore than that?"

I think about it for a while. I try to remember my time when I've known about this. But I can't remember anything else than I've already told them. "No", I say. "That's all I can recall."

But the note taker speaks up this time. "So you're telling us that you are close to Peeta and Gale, but not to Chris?"

"John", the officer warns. But he ignores him.

"Well?"

"Yes", I answer frowning.

"And Peeta didn't tell you what happened?"

"No", I say. But something does trigger in my head. "But...I acted like I didn't know because I was waiting for him to tell me. He told Chris when I eaves dropped that he wanted to tell me."

"But when I finally confessed that I knew...He didn't tell me", I explain.

"What do you mean?" The note taker asks.

"I mean...Peeta kept telling me he couldn't tell me. He looked like he really wanted to; but he said he couldn't", I say.

"Because he was having trouble telling you, or because he actually 'couldn't' because of a particular reason?"

"I don't know", I say.

"Hmm", he says in response. But he takes down that note anyway.

"Can I ask a question?" I ask.

"No I-

But the note taker cuts him off. "Of course." The officer glares at him, but again he ignores him.

"You told me Gale's not exactly friends with Chris...But does Gale actually know what had happened?"

"Sounds like your friend has been lying to you", the note taker says. But that's the only answer I get, nothing more than that.

The officer turns to me and says, "You may go, Miss Everdeen."

I don't object as I get up and leave the room. But I take one last look out the glass window, with people staring at me. I look away and go out the door.

I didn't get my troubles solved though. Instead, more troubles have began. Gale's been lying to me...He's not a terrible liar at all. He obviously knew about the whole thing and hasn't told me anything. If I bring it up with Gale, I probably get an answer like 'it's not my story to tell', or something like that.

I just want to know, and I'm pretty sure that I can only get that from Peeta; even though he says that he 'can't'.

I want answers and I want them now.

**Well isn't that a stressful situation to be in? What will happen to Peeta and Chris? Will Gale explain to Katniss that he didn't tell her for the best? Let me know what you think! You know how.**

**Anyway, thanks if you're reading this. I'm just so excited that I have 86 reviews. If you think about it; not long until I reach 100. So thank you guys for all the reviews I've gotten. Same with follows and favorites. (31 follows and 24 favorites). Massive difference compared to High School Drama, but I still am happy with it. Thanks so much!**

**Help me reach 100 reviews by reviewing! **

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Not a dream

**Hey guys! Okay...91 reviews! SO CLOSE TO 100! Plz keep them coming, I am so happy. It wasn't that long ago at all when I updated but I'm just so excited that I had to start writing now! **

**Thx LOTS...**

**Follows:**

**lilly1998fan101**

**Favs:**

**lilly1998fan101**

**Reviews:**

**partymouse **

**hungergamesfan1995**

**Emily**

**peetagrl3**

**Liscool**

**Katniss' POV**

Okay, I know I want the answers now, but in reality; I'm not gonna get them that quickly. My brain is going crazy, and I'm starting to get a throbbing headache.

Obviously Peeta wouldn't go to jail. I mean, he's 17...Wait, I think he's 18 in a couple of weeks. I groan, feeling bad that we're not together when it's his birthday. He threw me this whole birthday surprise, it was so wonderful. One of my best experiences in my life.

To be honest, I started planning his birthday after mine. I wanted to make it special; just like he made mine special. I wanted to organize him skydiving or something crazy like that. Of course, I wasn't going skydiving. One, it's expensive as it is. Two, I don't exactly like heights...Actually, it's not the heights that bother me; it's the sickening feeling you get in the pit of your stomach.

What is it, the 4th or 5th of February? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's one of them.

Anyway, I guess he could go to jail depends on what he did or actually happened. There was something him and Chris did before Chris killed someone...But that could be anything. There's a hundred options that could of happened. Some are horrendous that I can't even imagine Peeta doing them...But who knows?

I hate myself that I'm thinking so badly of Peeta, but sometimes, you have to think them.

At this very moment, I'm in the car with mum. She picked me up even though she was working. She was only person I could think of to get a ride. Well, _one _of them. There's Gale, but that a definite no.

"I'm sorry mum", I say, realizing its dead silent.

"For what?" Mum asks. I don't know if she's angry, or she's just relieved I'm okay.

"For...Everything", I say, not really sure how to put it. I'm sorry for her to pick me up when she was working. I'm sorry still about how everything happened after dad died. I'm sorry that I put on that stupid fire alarm. I'm sorry that-

"Katniss, you were scaring me", she says quietly.

"_Scaring _you?" I ask just as quiet.

"Yes", she says. "You haven't been acting very well lately."

"What do you mean?" I ask frowning.

"You've been quiet at home...Then you started screaming a lot in your sleep", she explains. It's only then that I look very closely at my mum. She has dark spots under her eyes. She's been having sleepless nights. It's true; I have been having bad dreams. I haven't had them in a while now, but they started coming back a few days ago. Some from the attack that happened last year, then some from now; what might've happened that day of Peeta and Chris.

"Anyway", mum continues. "I haven't really known anything about a murder happening."

"Sorry", I say again, forgetting that I hadn't told my mother about that. Then again; I didn't want to. Would you ever like to tell your mum that your boyfriend witnessed a killing? Not such as a murder...But still, same, same. My mum wouldn't go crazy or anything; but what about of mothers?

I wonder if Alan ever knew about the killing. I wonder how he'd react going to the police station to try and get his son out.

"What do you think will happen to Peeta?" I ask her.

"I don't know", she tells me. "Al depends on what-

"Actually happened", I interrupt, sighing.

The rest of the car ride is silent, but I realize that mum's going the other way home. Which is strange, I don't know why she is. There's two ways to get to my house. The back way which is not going pass the school; or the way where you go past the school.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Mum smiles slightly before driving right past the school.

"Back seat", mum tells me. I'm confused, but I look anyway. I find my hunting jacket; well dad's, on the seat. I frown as I grab it.

"What-

But I get my answer is a split second. Mum's gonna drop me off at the woods. I haven't been in there for a while now, almost three months. I suppose that's another reason why I've been scaring my mother. I remember basically every night I'd tell her I would be back at around dinner time, but I would take for hours before I got home.

But I can't help but keep thinking of my childhood where my dad taught me to shoot. Or the times where he showed me which berries and plants were fine to eat.

"Mum, I..." I trail off not really sure what to think of it; happy or sad? Maybe even both.

"You're welcome", she only says.

She stops the car, giving me a que to get out. I do, but she winds down her window.

"Clear your head of thoughts. It'll make you sleep better at night", she tells me. "Love you."

She drives off, before I can even react to what she said. She hasn't said 'love you', to me in like...forever. It's nice to hear, don't get me wrong. But it is, you gotta admit, pretty weird. I don't know, it's just weird to hear that.

I turn my body away from the road, and head into the forest. I put on my jacket, finding that it's getting a bit chilly anyway. I wonder if my bow is still in that log. I keep walking, my feet crunching on the leaves and sticks beneath me. That's the only thing I can hear; besides my heavy breathing. I don't know why I'm having heavy breathing. But then I get my answer.

I feel a lump in my throat that comes from nowhere. It's a sign I'm going to cry; without even allowing myself. So that's what I do. I cry.

I fall to my knees, burying my head in my hands. I'm in hysterics, not 100% sure why. I guess it's because of all that's happened the past days..._Weeks. _It's all gotten to me and maybe that's why mum dropped me off here in the first place.

I snap my head up, I stifle a sob. I heard a stick snap and I know it's not just my instincts telling me so. I heard it and I have to get out of here fast.

I'm on my feet now, moving through the trees to the lake. I heard the snap near the log; so it's best if I don't follow the sound.

I'm still moving when I hear another snap behind me...Again and again...

I'm fully alert now, forgetting that I was crying not even a second ago. The more quick I am, the more snapping I hear; by my own feet and by others. I'm freaking out now, not sure how to get away. Flashes of the dreadful night flashes before my eyes. Peeta saved me...But now I'm certain there's no Peeta that's gonna save me now. I've got to get away-

"Katniss! STOP!" The voice is so loud that it makes me trip by my own feet. I hear the fast footsteps coming closer, so I quickly get up. The voice I heard did not sound familiar; but how did they know my name?

"Katniss!" They say again. That's when I know that voice. And it _is _familiar. It's that husky voice from that night...Oh crap, it can't be. But that voice sounds exactly the same.

One night, I nearly got raped. I was so close, but I screamed. Peeta heard me and saved my ass. That _man, _has that same voice now. I squeal in fright, realizing that my ears are hearing correctly. I start sobbing as I run. No matter how fast I am, the man is not giving up.

Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe this is another one of those bad dreams I'm having. I pinch myself like they do in the movies; but this isn't a dream, it's reality.

I scream now; knowing it's my only option. I'm running out of energy and I know for sure that I can't keep up the pace. Dodging all these trees are bad enough; losing energy is ten times worse. I scream about three times before the guy tells me to shut up. His voice is close and I know he's gaining on me.

I trip again; probably the worse thing I could do. Not by my feet this time, but by a trap. A snare; to be exact. My pants get caught on a part that I can't quite make out because of my tears. I rip at my pants, destroying them. But it's no use; the man has grabbed hold of me.

"No!" I scream out for dear life. _This is it_, I realize. _This is where I'm going to die. _I'm on my stomach, not wanting to see my life disappear before my eyes. But it doesn't. The strong hands make me flip on my back. One of his hands covers my mouth, making me stop a scream. Just like the night, I bite on his hand. But he doesn't take his hand away this way.

Then I see his eyes, clear in the daylight. I blink away the tears so I have a clearer vision. But I wish I hadn't. They're dark and evil looking. His face comes into picture like I remember from the night. I wriggle under is grasp, but he tries to stop me.

Then something weird happens...It's like his face changes in flash. It's worried. "Katniss! Stop it; snap out of it!"

I stop sobbing and look at his face again. I gasp as I make out the face. It's _Gale. _Not the scary man from the night like I thought. I got one thing right, though; This is not a dream.

"_Gale?" _I say ever so quiet.

He sighs and says, "What's getting into you?"

"I'm sorry", I say through a sob. "I, just..." I cry now, allowing myself to in front of Gale. Might not be the best sight in the world, but what I just experienced is crazy. _I'm _crazy. Visions, and I imagined things happening. But there was nothing to fear. I would hate to know what Gale is thinking. He's probably thinking I'm crazy too.

Gale helps me up slowly, careful that I don't break into another fit. "I think I should take you home", Gale says carefully when I'm calm.

I don't bother to argue that feels like the tenth time today. But I do decide to get angry with him. Not over going home, but because of what I found out from the police.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you already knew Chris? Instead of acting like you never did?" I say, crossing my arms as we walk out of the woods.

Gale sighs and says, "They told you."

"Yes they did. So it's only obvious that you knew about the whole thing and _what really happened_", I say coming to a stop. I stand there, waiting for him to reply.

But he only says, "Not my story to tell." That's _exactly _what I didn't want to hear. Isn't that the exact same thing Chris told me? It's so annoying that I no longer think about what just happened.

"Gale, don't you get it? You have to tell me, now", I order.

"In a matter of fact; _no, _I don't get it. I'm not telling you. The only person that's gonna tell you is Peeta", Gale says going angry. "You want answers? Go to him, not me."

Like I thought; I'm only going to get answers from Peeta. He owes me that, but I don't know when I get to see Peeta again. It could be days...I don't know. But I am going to get the story, right? I can't not know anything about what happened if I got questioned about it.

One thing that surprises me though, is that Snow didn't manage some way to get me arrested. I mean, of course I didn't do anything that wrong to get arrested; but it's _Snow. _He'd make me go to jail some way if that's really something he wanted. But he didn't bother and I don't know why. That usually suggests that he's up to something because, well...He's _always _up to something.

Gale starts walking so I follow because I don't want to be left alone. The rest of the walk with Gale is silent, which I'm not too impressed by. I wanted to get all my problems solved; well at least some. But no, never the way it goes in the life of Katniss Everdeen.

…...

I told mum I didn't feel well and that I needed rest. Not enitirely true, but mum didn't question. I didn't/don't want to tell her that I just had a crazy phsyco fit; though my mum would never believe me.

For the rest of the afternoon, I pretend to be sleeping. Really, I'm on my phone. Doing nothing in particular, I guess. I'm just switching to different apps. But I'm finally interruped by a _phone call_. Thank goodness that's it's Madge, because I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't.

"Madge, I miss you", I say when I answer.

"Katniss! I thought you weren't gonna pick up! Oh, Katniss...You scared me!" Madge bursts.

"Yeah well, I seem to be scaring a lot of people lately", I say to her.

"What?" Madge asks puzzled.

"Never mind", I say. "Anyway, does the school think I'm some kind of criminal?"

"No...Well, kinda", Madge confesses. "But don't worry, I've been telling people you're not."

"Great, that's going to work", I say sarcastically.

Madge ignores me as she says, "What actually happened? Did you find out what happened that night of the killing?" This is probably the first time I've heard (other than myself) call it a 'killing', not a 'murder'.

"Gale and I got questioned, nothing major. Well, thankfully", I say relieved justto admit it. "I found out that Gale actually knew Chris, though..." The other end of the line goes quiet.

"_What?_" They say, and I realize it's not Madge's; it's Finnick's.

"Nice to know I'm on speaker", I say.

"Sorry", Madge says. "Finn just wanted to hear your voice."

"Actually", he says. "I just wanted all the gossip." I imagine Madge punching his arm right now, but I don't hear a 'ouch' or 'hey!'.

"If you want more stay tuned", I warn. "Gale also _knows_ what happened."

"What?!" Madge exlaims."You can't be serious."

"I'm not kidding, Madge. I'm being honest", I tell her.

"But...But he kept telling me he never-ugh! He can't do that to me, he's a liar! I, can't..." Madge freaks, making me smile a little.

"I know, that was me at the time too. Though, I didn't say all those things", I say, trying to make her feel better.

"We got to go", Madge says. "I have to cool off." Madge hangs up before saying goodbye. I frown, noticing her anger. I doubt that it's because of me, probably from Gale. But I don't exactly understand why Madge is like this. Yeah, I thought she'd be angry. Yes, I was expecting her to not act happy or understanding about it. But no, I didn't expect her to act like _this. _She was really angry, and I can't even imagine now what it'd be like when she confronts Gale about it.

**What do you think of that? Let me knoooowww!**

**Plz, again, help me to reach 100 reviews by reviewing! Love the reviews, it makes me smile.**

**Plz remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Over

**Hey guys! 100 reviews now! So happy, not just because of the amount, but because of what u guys have written. There's been ideas, but there's been heaps of nice messages u have written to me. A Guest reviewed; I absolutely love it and I'm so happy u like it! I can't believe u refresh to see if I've updated every day! Thank you so much! Btw, ilysm too!**

**Also, yes Supportsthebullyed, you were the 100th reviewer! But I don't really mind if anyone was the 100th reviewer. I mean, I couldn't of gotten 100 reviews if it wasn't for all of you reviewing. Thank u so much!**

**You guys should have seen my face...It was hilarious. I was literally squealing in delight and jumping up and day. I'm still smiling right now!**

**Anyway, hungergamesfan1995 asked me two questions that I'm happy to answer for you guys. **

**Yes, I am a girl.**

**I am 13 years old...**

**If you guys have any questions about me or my fanfics, feel free to just ask them, I'm happy to answer!**

**One thing I just wanted to mention was that it would be great if u read my other fics. I updated 'What Really Happened' not long ago and I only got one review from Liscool (thank u so much). Also I remember updating 'TGOFWNSB' too. And guess what...?...I'm starting to write another chapter for My Life! Been AGGGGGEEESSS since I have.**

**Quick reminder: My friend CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove have a joint account called, 'WePaintTheSunsets', and we have put up the first chapter, written by CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove! I haven't started writing the 2nd yet and it's been a while...I should get onto that, shouldn't I?**

**Almost forgot my thx!**

**Follows: 0 :(**

**Favs: 0 :(**

**Reviews: :D**

**Liscool**

**hungergamesfan1995**

**Guest/**

**Emily (thought it was. Didn't think anyone else would want Madge and Gale to break up! #NerdGirlProblems)**

**Guest (Again, thank u so much! It really does make me smile. To be honest, and I'm not even joking, but I started to get tears in my eyes, that was how happy I was! Thank u for making my day. This is why I write; to satisfy people like u. Ily.)**

**Guest**

**Toribirdey (totally ok, I get it. P.S I didn't know how to reply except this way...)**

**Supportsthebullyed x2**

**SPECIAL THX: theoutsidelookingin favorited High School Drama. Thx so much! Cool name btw, really like it :D**

**Katniss' POV**

School; I'm back at school.

There's been so many days in _my life_ where I haven't wanted to go to school. But this is probably the worst reason why I would.

I can't face all those eyes, looking at me like I'm a criminal. Even Madge's reassurance isn't good enough for me. I feel like I'm going to explode when _one _person looks at me. I don't want to hear all of those horrible thoughts that they may have about me. I don't want to hear it, I don't want to feel embarassed by any way. But I know that's not gonna happen.

Of course I'll have people staring at me; of course people are going to whisper when I walk past.

I'm stuck in my swift. I can't move. I'm just sitting there, trying to covince myself to ignore the rude people in the school. But it's much harder than I thought it would be; that's for sure.

I get startled by a knock on my window. For some reason, I'm always getting frightened by a noise. At first, I think I'm going to have another one of those physco fits; but I don't. I see Madge waving at me with a small smile.

I unlock the door, not realizing it was locked in the first place. She gets in, looking down.

"Hey", I say.

"You didn't mention you had a little..._Melt down_", Madge says carefully, making sure she hasn't upset me.

"Is that what you call it; A _melt down_?" I ask. "Interesting."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Madge says defensively.

"Nothing", I say a matter of factly. "Don't mention it."

"Katniss, you'll have to mention it _some _time", Madge tells me.

"Yes", I agree. "But that doesn't mean it has to be today."

Madge rolls her eyes, but only says, "Katniss." Her tone's stern, but it doesn't do anything to me. That's one thing that Madge can't do that has an effect on me.

"You're not going to talk about it ever, are you?"

"Nope", I answer. Madge sighs, giving up.

"So", I change the subject. "Did you confront Gale?" Obviously she has, otherwise how would she know about yesterday?

Madge sighs again. "Yes."

"How did it go?" I ask her.

"Horrible", Madge says upset.

"Oh, Madge", I say. "What happened?"

To my utter surprise, Madge bursts out crying. I haven't seen her cry in a while...Maybe even _ages. _But I guess it's good for her to; to get everything out of her system. I know when this happens to me that it I feel much better afterwards.

I comfort Madge, and pull her into a hug. I think I've made it worse, though, because she starts crying even more. It's making me upset; seeing her like this. I want to take her pain away from her. I hate it when I see people cry. But when I see _her _cry, it feels like the world is slowly ending.

"Madge, it's okay", I say soothingly. "Talk to me; what happened?"

Madge gets out a few more sobs before answering me. "I...I, dumped..._him_."

"Oh, Madge", I say. "Why on earth did you do that? You were only going out for a couple of days."

"A week, actually", Madge corrects me. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't of gone out with him."

I feel even worse. "Does he...You know...Still _like me_?"

Madge nods her head and starts crying again. I knew it; it'd only make sense. Madge has liked Gale for ages and I understand why she's so upset. I mean, I liked Peeta for what seemed like forever. If Peeta didn't like me like I liked him...I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably be worse than Madge is right now, and that's _pretty _bad.

Madge obviously can't take it anymore, because she gets out of the car and runs. I don't know where, and I don't have a clue. If she'd be going anywhere, she'd probably go to the ice-cream parlor, but who knows how she'll get there? Anyway, I'm pretty sure she'll come back.

A part of me wants to go after her; but part of me wants to give her space. Actually, I _really _want to go after her. I know it's selfish of me, but the reason I do is because it's an excuse to get out of school for another day. But I can't do that; I have to give her some space.

After I convince myself that Madge will be okay; I get out. Yes, hard to believe, but I get out. My legs are a bit shaky at first, but I get over it in a matter of seconds. I'm so nervous with every footstep I take. I don't know if I'm over reacting; but I feel like everything has gone in slow motion.

It feels like half an hour before I've arrived in the distance of the big tree. Everything is going fine, I guess. Well...Until everyone stops and stares. But it's weird, it looks like they're not staring at me. I try to think about _why _that would be possible. Who else would they be looking at? If it's not me they're looking at, then who? Obviously someone's behind me, because I'm certain they're not looking at me now. Not even a second ago I was thinking they were staring straight at me; but _now..._What is going on?

I do the only thing I could do. I turn around. My jaw drops when I see _him. _It's _him, it's really him. _He's heading right to me now, and I can't believe my eyes. In fact, I don't trust myself. A whole load of relief escapes me and I start to get tears in my eyes. But they disappear as quickly as they came. I'm certain no one noticed.

I take a few steps so we're only a few centimetres apart. I reach my arms around his neck and breathe in his familiar smell that I miss very much. _Stupid, I'm being stupid. _But I can't help myself.

"Peeta..." I say so quietly. Just being this close to him now makes me melt. All those thoughts about him lying and his stupid excuses vanish from my mind. It's only me and Peeta in this moment, and I'm going to treasure it while I can. I wonder what Peeta's thinking right now. Does he still feel the same way about me? Is his heart beating as much as mine?

I'd love to know those questions, but then reality hits me. I lift my head and step away, but not too far. I shouldn't have done that. Everyone has looks of confusion. But they soon look away, or walk away. I'm glad.

"Sorry", I say quietly.

"What for?" Peeta asks.

"For hugging you", I say, frowning. He looks disappointed, but says nothing. Then I get it; he wants me to say sorry for what has happened, for dumping him.

"You shouldn't be sorry over a hug", he finally says. "It's just a friend thing, right?" Peeta runs a hand through his hair, and a glimpse of Chris doing the same, flashes in my mind. I'm a bit upset, though. '_It's just a friend thing, right?'. _I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting him to beg for me; get on his knees and beg...I thought that was a special moment we shared. But who was I kidding? Peeta doesn't want a relationship anymore. Maybe I did him a favor.

"Yeah", I say. "Of course."

Peeta looks away from me, and I then realize I'm catching up in height a bit. "How did you get out?"

"Told them the truth", Peeta says shrugging. "No big deal." Is he crazy? This is a big deal! How could he even say that? Gale and Chris both told me I was going to get answers from Peeta only, but I don't think that's ever gonna happen, with the way it's going so far. Peeta's changing..._I'm _changing. But I don't like it the way Peeta is at all; it's not right.

"Well what is the truth, Peeta?" I question, annoyed. "Am I finally going to know what happened that night? Or do I have to assure myself that you're just as bad as Chris?" I know that might've been harsh...But what can I do? I want answers.

But Peeta doesn't look bothered one bit. "Look, Katniss. I need to be somewhere; I'll talk with you later." Then he walks off. _He walks away from me. Just like how I walked away from him. _That's the moment I realize it. It's over; _we're _over.

It's weird. I never thought it'd be that way. I always dreamed about Peeta and me getting married, having kids. One boy, one girl; with his sea blue eyes. They'd get their good looks from Peeta, of course. But they'd be _our _kids...But that's never going to happen.

It's over. It's over. I think since the day I told Peeta that _it's over_, I never convinced myself that it was _really _over; I had no reason. But now...It really is over. It's hard to get it through my head, but I manage to somehow.

…...

Madge never returned that day. Since Madge always comes to see if I'm okay, I decide to drive to hers. I hope she's okay; I hope she's _better _than 'okay'.

I get out of the car and head to the door. I have my fist out ready to knock, but I drop it as the door opens.

"Oh-", Finnick interrupts himself. "_Oh_."

"You seem surprised", I say to him.

"I thought you were Madge", Finnick says. "Or Gale."

"Why would it be Gale?" I ask curious.

"Because they're a thing, obviously", Finnick explains. "Where have you been?"

"Wait", I start, frowining. "She never told you?"

"Told me what?" Finnick asks, looking annoyed.

"That they're not a 'thing', anymore", I state. "_Over._" I think of how Peeta and I are over, then to Madge and Gale. To be honest, I didn't think Gale and Madge would last long. They're nothing alike and Gale has never looked at Madge that way. Actually, they're a pretty bad pairing if I have to be honest. But I have to respect that Madge really liked him; too bad he couldn't like her back.

Finnick sighs and swears under his breath. "Who dumped who?"

"Madge dumped Gale", I answer.

"Where is she then?" Finn asks.

"I don't know. I thought she was here", I say. "That's why I came...She didn't cope very well."

Finnick swears, and I notice he's looking _quite _annoyed. "What's going on with you?"

Finn smiles a bit before opening the door more. He reveals a girl on the couch and I smile. It's _Annie_, the one we saw jogging.

"About time you got her over", I say shaking my head. Annie gets up from the couch and heads over towards us. Finn puts his arm around her shoulders and a bang of emptiness crosses me.

Annie flushes a little. "I'm Annie, it's nice to finally meet you."

We shake hands and I say, "Katniss." Annie nods her head like she already knows that.

"Finn has told me a lot about you", she says, smiling at him, before looking back at me.

"All great I'm hoping?"

"Yep", Annie answers. "You lucky girl."

"Me?" I ask confused.

"Havng Peeta and all", she says grinning. My face falters of happiness a bit, and Finnick looks uncomfortable. Annie doesn't seem to notice because Finnick comments.

"Why, aren't I good enough for you?" Annie smiles and says something to him that I can't quite make out. Finn turns a shade of red and Annie laughs. She reaches on her tippy toes and kisses him full on the lips. I look away when Finnick deepens the kiss, feeling uncomfortable. Annie knows better than Finnick, and pulls away.

Before one of them can say anything, I speak up. "Can you tell Madge that I came by?"

"Yeah, sure", Finnick says.

"See you guys later then", I say.

I turn to go, but Finn speaks. "He still loves you, you know?"

I turn back around, sighing on my way. "So I've been told."

Finn nods his head, "True. But I don't think you believe it."

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

Finn shrugs and Annie looks from me to him. "I'll be in the loo."

"Okay", Finn turns back to himself. "Just don't do number two, okay?"

Annie only rolls her eyes before leaving. Finnick turns serious again, and I can tell he wants to tell me something.

"You probably hate me right now", I say.

"Why?"

"Because I dumped him", I explain. "Because I must sound like a bitch."

Finn shakes his head and says, "Nah. But I was pretty disappointed at the start."

"Same", I say, truthfully. I was disappointed; probably still am. Finn frowns, but says nothing about it.

"Did you know he got out?" Finn asks.

I nod my head. "Still don't know what happened, though."

"Must be annoying", Finn observes.

"It is", I agree.

"Have you tried to ask him?"

"Yes, today in fact. But I just get an excuse, 'I need to go'. Pretty original, don't you think?" I say sarcastically. Finn stays serious.

"I know what happened", Finn states after a while.

My eyes go wide from both shock and out burst. "You have to tell me! Please? It's so hard not knowing and it's really getting to me. _Please?_"

"No", Finn says simply. "I can't."

I get hot with anger now. "Why?" I demand. "Because it's _not your story to tell_?"

Finn doesn't answer, so I continue. "Well, I'm sick of it! Chris, then Gale...And now you! With the same freakin excuse! I don't have time to be pulled around anymore. I want to know, can't you tell?!"

"Katniss", Finn says calmly. "_Calm down_."

This only makes me worse. "No! No, I will _not _calm down! I'll calm down once I get told what happened!"

"I think you should go", Finn says, controlling himself. "_Now._"

"Fine!" I wave my arms dramatically in the air. "I _want _to go anyway. I can't believe Madge even lives with you."

I turn and walk, hearing the door slam shut behind me. I get in the car and drive back home. I turn on the radio, to clear my mind. Well, not exactly clear; more like _calm _my mind.

'_...It's been seen that a young girl at the age of 14 was hit by a car. She unfortunately died. The girl was described as having blonde hair and blue eyes. If you have any information on what happened to cause the horrifying tradgey, please contact us.'_

_Blonde hair and blue eyes. Age of 14...No. Can't be..._

Prim.

No, she's okay. She has to be okay. My mind starts racing as I swerve to just turn off the radio. I can't hear this anymore. It couldn't be Prim; there's many other girls with blonde hair and blue eyes at the age of 14. I shouldn't panic so much. Mum would've contacted me if anything did happen, right? Only if she hasn't gotten back to the way she was when dad died...No, I can't think like that.

But I rush home anyway. Occasionally speeding if I have to.

**What do you think will happen? Prim dead or alive?**

**I hope you guys liked it, and I just want to thank you so much again for reviewing, following and favoriting. I can not have gone this far without you guys. I'm so grateful and I really hope that you know that. **

**Love you all,**

**~Bri xx**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	15. Chapter 15 Everything's Changing

**Hey guys! WOW...Just, WOW. I got so many reviews this week, and I have some more followers and favorites! That's so good! I don't have as much followers or favorites, but I do have 108 reviewers! This week I got 2 more followers, 3 favorites and 8 reviews. Thx so much! Keep up the reviews, but also remember to follow and favorite. It seriously makes my day!**

**A lot of u guys also commented about Prim being dead or alive. Most didn't want Prim to die, but also wanted to make the story interesting if Prim did die. You guys will get your answer in this chapter, so don't worry.**

**Thx...**

**Follows: 34 :D**

**toribirdey**

**Favs: 28 :D**

**StellaEDarcy**

**toribirdey**

**Reviews:**

**Emily**

**toribirdey **

**Liscool **

**hungergamesfan1995**

**Supportsthebullyed**

**partmouse**

**Guest (thankyou! Ily too!)**

**Guest**

**PLZ READ A/N AT BOTTOM, THANKS! :D**

**Katniss' POV**

When I want to get home the fastest I've ever wanted to, something goes wrong. Why? Guess what's stopping me and home? Traffic.

I keep honking the horn, hoping to make them hurry up. But the person only winds down their window and puts up their rude finger. I know better than to react, so I leave it. But in my mind I'm throwing insults like a jammed trigger.

I keep trying my best not to yell out of my window, even though it's hard not to. I want to get back home right now! What if something terrible happened to my sister? But...What if nothing's wrong? I'd be worrying over nothing. The sooner I'm home, the sooner I'll know.

I think I wait impatiently for about 15 minutes before the car in front of me starts moving; still slow, but we're moving. I then realize why there's traffic. An accident has happened. Maybe that's where that girl was hit by the car. It could've been Prim.

I'm at the roundabout where Snow nearly hit me. There's a sign on the road to my left that says, 'DETOUR'. I need to go straight, but I can't. A policeman stands out of his car, directing us to go anyway besides straight.

Okay, now I'm very worried. The accident has obviously happened down near our house...There's a very good chance that the girl could very well be Prim. I just hope that it'snot going to be Prim. Anyone, but Prim. I know; that's mean. But come on, would you want your sister dead?

Guilt washes over me suddenly. I haven't talked to Prim in a couple of days. It's like I was pretending she didn't exist. I should've been a better sister, I should have...

I find myself with tears running down my cheeks, without even realizing it. I don't bother to wipe them away. I drive around the roundabout and go the back way to home. It's longer, but it's the only other way.

I'm down my street now, and I'm feeling very nervous. I don't want my worst nightmare to come true...If thatis my worst nightmare.

I think I speed a little just to get to my house. _**Sometimes **_I don't bother to see where the accident is, I just need to get home. As soon as I'm in the driveway, I race to the front door of the house. I pound on the door so hard, that my knuckles hurt. A shocked mum opens the door.

She isn't crying, or looks like she's going to break down; that's a good sign. "Where's Prim?" I ask her, heart racing.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you", mum says raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask wide eyed.

"What's the matter with you?" Mum asks. "She's probably coming home any second now. Don't stress."

"But", I start. "What about on the radio?"

"What-

"Hey guys, what's up?" I nearly faint when I hear her voice. I'm so relieved that I pull her right into a hug.

But I am angry. "What's wrong with you?! Why didn't you come home straight away?"

Prim pulls away and says, "What? So you get to go and see your friends, but I can't see mine?" She crosses her arms defensively, and I can tell she's still angry from the other day.

"How did you get home?" I ask.

"I was only at Rory's", Prim tells me. Still, that's a long walk, I guess. What's that, a block or two? I guess Gale can always walk that far.

Prim frowns. "Have you been crying?"

I feel my cheeks to see that they're wet from tears. "Doesn't matter."

I push through the door and run upstairs. I'm so glad that Prim is okay, but I'm so angry too. I'm not angry at Prim; I'm angry at myself. I shouldn't have freaked out like I did; I should've thought of positive things. You know what? I should've rang mum or Prim. That's the most obvious thing! Everything would've been so much better than it is now if I would of just picked up the phone and ring them. But no, Katniss freaks out all the time!

I know I shouldn't of taken my anger out on Prim, and I know I should make up with Prim to make things right. What would have happened if I didn't make up with Prim? Guilt would've gotten to me; I'd be guilty for the rest of my life. I'm pretty sure mum wouldn't have approved either. I feel guilty just thinking about it.

I shake my head to get rid of thoughts. Some part in my head; they're still there. But my other part is telling me to ring Madge to see if she picks up. So that's what I do.

I dial Madge's number and hear the beeping start...

But I notice it's not the ringing-beeping I'm thinking of. My phone has a call waiting. I frown and answer my phone. It shows a private number so I answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Katniss." Great, it's Peeta. I never would have thought Peeta would be calling me right now. Well, not after his smartass comments. He must've put his caller ID on private caller. Whatever.

"What?" I ask sighing.

"Is, um, Prim okay?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, why-" I cut myself off. Peeta must of heard the news on the radio too. "Oh."

"What?"_** A**_ confused Peeta asks.

"Nothing, doesn't matter. Yes, Prim's fine", I say a matter of factly. "Couldn't be better."

"Um, Katniss?" Peeta asks nervously. "Can we talk sometime?"

I nearly fall off my bed in shock. "What?" I ask quietly.

"I think you need to know what happened that night."

My anger shows. Not even the tiniest bit of what had just happened. I'm so pissed off that Peeta finally wants to talk now. "About time! When did you come to your senses-

"Hi, Katniss", I hate when I recognize voices. Madge is with Peeta, and I'm not happy about it.

"Katniss, I've convinced Peeta. Happy?" Madge says.

"No, I am not happy!" I was so surprised that it was even a question. "Why are you even with Peeta?"

"Does it matter?" Madge asks, oblivious that it totally is.

"Um, let me see...Yes!" I exlaim. "You're my best friend, and you're with my ex boyfriend! Of course it matters!"

"Katniss, you're going over the top", Madge says and I imagine she's shaking her head this very moment. "He's my friend too."

"This is bullshit", I say. "Peeta should be the one talking to me, without any convincing."

"You don't make any sense, Katniss! You always complain about how you don't know; then I go and finally convince him...And you aren't even grateful!"

"No, maybe I'm not grateful", I say. I don't know why I'm snapping like I am. There's no good reason to. But I do it anyway, and I don't know why. It's like I barely recognize myself anymore; I don't even know me. The person I'll see in the mirror tomorrow will be different than the one yesterday. Good or bad?

"You do realize your on speaker, Katniss?" Peeta asks carefully. He's such a _**dear**_ that I nearly don't snap at him; nearly.

"Of course I realize! How did I hear Madge talk then?" I say like he's treating me like a little child.

"Katniss, call us when you're over your little, um, mood", Madge says.

"I guess I don't have to ring now", I say, readying myself to end the call. But I get stopped.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks.

"I was gonna ring Madge, but too bad now", I say.

"Why?" Madge asks. 

"Oh, I don't know", I say sarcastically. "I went to your house to see if you were okay from your melt down; I wanted to know how you were. But I know how you are now, thanks."

"You are such a bitch sometimes", Madge mutters. "Bye." Before Madge can hang up, I do.

I have _**never**_ been so stunned that I miss dinner. I have a feeling Madge is going to spend time with Peeta for a very long time.

…...

It's weird; not having a best friend anymore. I guess I do, I have Gale. But that's the thing. I only have Gale. Gale...No Madge, no Peeta. Not even Johanna, Clove or Finnick. Just Gale. Gale.

I'm in a very awkward situation. It's been a week since that conversation over the phone with Peeta and Madge. She hadn't even acknowledged me at school; same with Peeta. Well, I wasn't even expecting Peeta to, but still. It hurts so much.

I see them around school together, laughing when someone makes a joke. I feel like the old days have come back to haunt me. It's like when I always watched Glimmer and Peeta around school laughing. But instead, Glimmer's Madge and Madge is Gale. I never wanted to lose Madge or any other of my friends. It was never in my intention to do so.

I hate myself of what happened on the phone. I didn't need to talk like that; at all. I hate that side of me, and I'm pretty sure Madge and Peeta would agree.

There's been rumors around the school. I hate them, but I could agree. It looks like Madge and Peeta are a couple. I've seen them hold hands at one stage and hug. Friendly or not, it still gets to me. The whole scenario gets to me. But at least they haven't kissed; at least of what I've seen. Who knows? They're probably kissing this very minute.

But at the end of the day; they're just rumors. Rumors are usually lies, but I guess part of them are true. Rumors; just rumors. I know Gale never _**expects **_rumors; so maybe I should do the same as well.

I have no idea what has happened to Chris, and I have no idea what happened that night. Peeta never talked to me; making me feel guilty. I should have been grateful like Madge said I wasn't. That was basically my only chance to know what happened. Now...I have no idea what's gonna happen.

Gale isn't that bad. I mean, of course he hasn't been that bad. There's always been a connection between Gale and I; a connection no one really understood.

I don't think about him and I dating or anything; it's never really crossed my mind until now. It's not that I'm too good for him or anything. I just think we'd clash because we are too similar, or because whenever I look at him, I see him as a friend; not a boyfriend.

I don't know; maybe things will change in the future, but I can't be too sure. Either way, Gale and I have become close. I guess in _**some**_ ways this time has been good. Just me and Gale hanging out on the woods with all the spare time we have.

I've gotten better at shooting, thanks to Gale. He told me errors that look wrong; like, my arm not straight enough. Stuff like that.

Gale has gotten better as well at his bow. Not as good as me, just like I'm not as good as him at the snares. Talking about snares; Gale taught me some more. It's very interesting to learn and try out.

A lot can change in one single week. It feels like months. Months since I've spoken to Madge, months since Peeta held me in his arms. But it's all over.

I did try to call Madge once, though. Okay, twice...Maybe five or eight times. No answer I got in return. She told me to ring her when I'm over my little mood, so I have. I don't want to believe Madge has purposely not answered my calls. But what should I think? I've left voice messages too. She would have at least rung me by now.

Madge, me and Peeta have changed. Everybody has changed. Not in a good way either. I don't like it at all. I think I've said that to myself at least over 50 times. But it's true; I really don't like it.

I would have usually said my worst enemy was by far Glimmer. But it's different now. Glimmer is the least of my worries. No, not Isabelle. Isabelle has left the school! She didn't like how everyone was 'bullying' her. I roll my eyes at the thought. I'm happy she left. My enemy right now, would have to be Madge.

I know, strange. Maybe even mean. But it's a weird type of enemy. It's not Madge herself; it's her skills and charm; never has _**selfishness**_ in her. Her beauty and personality mostly. If she wanted to; she could get the whole school on her side. I know Madge is using that to her advantage; I just do. Maybe she's just trying to make a point.

But I really don't know.

I am now debating whether I should try and call Madge again. I estimate about half an hour of me just sitting here and looking at my phone. I have a mixture of thoughts; some I can not describe. Finally, I come to my decision.

'One last time', I tell myself. 'Just one last time...'

I do it; I call Madge. I bite my fingernails nervously as I wait to see if Madge answers. 1 beep, 2 beep, 3 beep-

Message bank. I sigh, disappointed that she won't answer. But what was I really expecting? Madge won't answer. She'll never answer.

"Hi, this is Madge." Hmm, it's different. "Leave a message, but, oh. Katniss, don't bother."

There's a beep for me to leave a message. But I just let it silently listen. After about five seconds I hang up.

'Katniss don't bother'? Madge, why? Why does this have to happen? I miss her and I miss Peeta. I miss all my friends. No one; not even Gale understands what is happening. I'm so disappointed in myself that I don't even have the slightest anger towards Madge about her message bank.

I only feel hurt, and, sadness. I'm so sad all of a sudden. I haven't cried since the phone call, but I know I will after that.

I've lost my dad from death.

I've lost my sister from disagreement.

I've lost my best friend from anger.

I've lost my boyfriend from lies.

I've lost my bunch of friends from my mistakes.

I've made myself lost, from changing.

I've lost what means the most to me; and it's all my fault. Everything that has happened has been my fault, I'm only realizing that now.

I sit on my bedroom floor, with the first tear falling down my cheek...

**Poor Katniss! Don't you just feel sorry for her?! She's too hard on herself.**

**First of all, I'd like to thank you who are reading this. This is very important to me, and I hope you like my idea.**

**So what I have in mind is something I'd like to call, 'BSM'; stands for 'Bri's Secret Message.'**

**You might have noticed that no other words except the italic (you know, the style writing that slopes a bit?) bolded ones, used the italic effect. **

**Those (7, I checked like 20 times to make sure) words makes a secret message. Two ways; I should say. For example, the words _Traffic Is My Enemy_ might be the words. (BTW the words are in order so don't worry). That's some sort of message. But you can notice _Traffic Is My Enemy _also has a word. So the word would be 'TIME'. Traffic (T) Is (I) My (M) Enemy (E). **

**I didn't really know how to explain it properly, but I hope it was okay :) Any questions about it, just let me know.**

**How is this gonna work?**

**After each chapter like this, I will do something like:**

**BSM:**

**7 words. (There is actually 7 words BTW :D)**

**That will let you know that the secret has not only 7 words, but 7 letters in the overall word as well. I looked over, and it's kinda hard to see if you find the words after you read the chapter. So I'd suggest; whenever you find a bolded/italic word, write it down somewhere like on your hand or on a piece of paper. I don't know, I just think it's easier.**

**So if you find 'BSM', review or PM me! I just thought it'd be a fun little thing for you guys to do.**

**Let me know what you think and remember 'BSM'! **

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**

**~Bri xx**


	16. Chapter 16 STOP

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update. I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty disappointed with the amount of reviews/follows/favs for this week :/ So I'm updating, and HOPEFULLY u guys will help me get more this week.**

**I'd like to thank partymouse because she was the only one who answered to my 'BSM'. Thx so much! The answer (if anyone wants to know) is Sometimes A Dear Never Excepts Some Selfishness- S. I don't know why, but I really loved that message lol.**

**I won't stop doing the BSM's, but this chapter is just going to be like my old ones. I was thinking about doing a 'QOTD', but I'm not sure if I should do it. **

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

** (sorry, for some reason I didn't thank u last week!)**

**Popmart2020**

**Favs:**

**Popmart2020**

**Reviews:**

**Emily**

**hungergamesfan1995**

**Liscool**

**Supportsthebullyed**

**Guest**

**Katniss' POV**

I don't know how Madge and I are pulling this off. It's so weird that I barely believe my eyes. Madge and I have been starting to shoot some scenes for the movie. I know; I was gonna pull out of it. But I haven't spoken up and I'm starting to feel guilty. I haven't had to do a scene with Madge yet, so that's good.

But it's changed today.

This scene is of when Madge and I are 'best friends' and we start to check out these cute guys. Charlotte (my character) is more of the mature one out of the two. While, Ivy (Madge's character) is more of the out going type of girls.

I'm still upset about the whole scenario; and nobody can tell me that I can't be. Troy told Madge and I yesterday about shooting the scene together and both Madge and I didn't look impressed. Troy didn't question our disgust, but I'm pretty sure it sticked in his brain.

I've already memorized most of my lines. Well, at least the ones that I need to know. I'm getting there slowly, and gradually I'll improve. Not that I haven't already; I'm more confident. I'm used to my daily routine now.

It's a public holiday today at school because it's report writing day for the teachers. I guess I'm stoked about it, but I still have to go and do that scene with Madge. (Not so great.)

Luckily, though, it's not starting until in the afternoon. So that gives me time to hang out with Gale. Since the time when Madge told me that Gale still liked me, I've been thinking a lot about it.

Gale doesn't show that he stills like me; and I'm grateful. Occasionally I do see a spark in his eyes, or when he turns serious in a matter of seconds. Weird observations, but at least I know what I see.

I kind of get what situation Gale is in. He can't get over me, even though he tries to. Same with me; even when I try to, I can't get over Peeta. It's hard to get over someone and I never knew how hard until I'm the one in this situation. Dumping Peeta at the time sounded like a good idea...But now? Not so sure.

It's getting easier, though. Wait, let me rephrase that; _some _things are getting easier. Not acknowledging Madge _is_ getting easier because I'm starting to get a glint of anger inside of me towards Madge. Getting over Peeta _isn't_ getting easier, and I don't know if that will ever happen. If that does, that'll be a surprise to all.

"Hey", I say to Gale as he approaches me. He comes and sits beside me on top of the hill, located in the woods.

"Hey", he says back.

"So", I say, picking up a familiar smell that I know and love. "Where have you been?"

Gale frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Gale", I say smirking. "I'm not that stupid." Gale tenses a bit and I smile.

"I-

"It's fine", I interrupt.

"It is?" Gale asks confused.

"I understand", I say.

"I...Wait, what are you talking about?" Gale asks.

"I know that smell very well", I explain. "You've been at the bakery."

"Oh."

"Which means you probably saw Peeta..."

"Oh, no", Gale says quickly. "I didn't see Peeta. But I was at the bakery."

I frown, not sure of what to think. "So...You haven't been talking to Peeta?"

Gale sighs. "I have talked to him once before. But that was days ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" I ask wide-eyed. "Why not?"

"I didn't want to upset you. Plus, it had nothing to do with you", Gale tells me.

I decide to leave whatever it is that Gale talked to Peeta about. I believe Gale that it's nothing about me, so I shouldn't have to try and get it out of him. Instead I ask, "Why were you at the bakery, then?"

"Just because I'm not exactly friends with Peeta anymore; doesn't mean that I can't see his old man", Gale states. I look away as I think of Alan. I haven't even thought about how he's doing. But I don't think it'd be the best for me to visit him...I'm not up for one of his 'Peeta-loves-me' speeches. I get told that enough already. I don't know _why _people tell me that.

If Peeta really does love me, he wouldn't be acting the way he is now. Peeta's been holding hands with Madge and hugging...I don't even want to see the kissing. But if I had to guess; I'd say they'd be making out.

"Do you want some advice", Gale asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I sigh. "Sure."

"Talk to Madge", Gale says. I look at Gale with a sad look. He doesn't know that I've tried; I don't think he even knows about those rumors.

"Gale, I've tried already", I say to him. "She won't talk to me."

"Have you called her?" Gale questions. I nod my head in answer and Gale frowns. "That's weird."

"It's not _weird_, it's _normal_", I say shaking my head. "I don't even know why I bothered."

"Because there's hope in you that Madge would get her senses back and talk to you", Gale answers for me.

"Have you heard her message bank?"

"No."

I fake laugh. "That's why."

"What's why?"

"That's why I stopped trying", I tell him. "You should have a listen."

To be honest, I really don't want him to listen to her mean message. It just sort of came out of my mouth. I lay on the grass as I hear Gale on his phone. I take to deep breaths and wait to hear the message.

"_Hi, this is Madge. Leave a message but, oh. Katniss don't bother._"

There's a beep and I hear Gale say 'bitch' into the phone. I'm surprised that he'd ever call Madge that, but I kind of like it. He throws the phone on the grass beside me and I sigh again. I don't want to even think about what to do next. Madge really has changed; or maybe I have been too clueless. I'd never of thought Madge would be like this, but I guess I've been wrong all along.

"Why...Can someone be so mean?" Gale says gritting his teeth. I look at him closely to see that he's starting to get red with anger.

"It's okay", I say calmly.

"_Okay?_ Katniss, how can you say that?" Gale asks shocked. "Two weeks ago and you wouldn't have taken this crap."

"Yes, well. I'll have to take this crap won't I?" I say.

"No, you don't", Gale says. "Nobody should put up with this crap; it's _wrong_."

Gale really is like me. Maybe not today...But, still. I usually would be acting his way in this situation. But I'm getting sick and tired of getting angry. So I'm simply; not.

"You want to hear something more wrong?" I ask sarcastically. "Madge is going out with my ex."

I sit up as Gale looks at me with a weird look. "Bullshit."

"Look", I say tiredly. "I'm only telling you what's going around the school. Believe, or don't believe."

"They're just rumors, Katniss", Gale states.

"Yes", I agree. "But some can also be right."

"You don't-

"Yes", I answer. "I do think it's true."

"I think we need to talk", Gale says standing up.

"What?" I ask surprised. "To who?"

"Peeta and I", Gale says. "I can't stand this anymore."

He starts to walk away down the hill. I sit in the same position, shocked. It's not _that _bad as Gale's making out. Maybe I'm over exaggerating about them going out; but Gale doesn't see that at all. But what will Gale say to Peeta? That it's not the kind of way you should treat a girl? Whatever he's going to say; it can't be good.

Finally coming to my senses, I rush to my feet and chase after Gale. He's walking; but his footsteps are much larger than mine. By the time I catch up, I'm out of breath.

"Gale", I say as I grab his arm to try and stop him. But he doesn't stop, only drags me with him. "Gale, stop."

"No can do", he only says.

"Gale, please; stop", I plead, worryingly.

But he only gets angrier. "No, Katniss. It's about time someone puts a stop to this."

"A stop to what?" I ask, hurrying along.

"Of lying to you", Gale says. "I'm sick of stopping myself from telling you. If he doesn't tell you in a matter of days; I'll do it myself." _'He', _is obviously Peeta.

"Gale, you don't understand", I say quickly. "I don't care anymore if I don't know." Maybe a lie, but the best I can say. "You don't have to do this."

"Do what? I'm just going to _talk _to him", Gale says a matter of factly. But that's not true. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something isn't right. I don't know what it is but I know that Gale should go and 'talk' to Peeta.

"Why do you care, besides being friends with me?" I ask.

"Are you insane?" Gale asks as we reach the way out of the woods. "Madge is my ex too."

"Yeah, but..." I trail off, confused.

"What?" Asks Gale, getting frustrated. I finally let go of hold on his arm.

"You never liked Madge", I state, but it comes more out more of a question.

"What? No, of course I liked Madge...I still do", Gale says.

_What?_

"What?" I ask. Did Madge lie to me? She told me that was why he dumped her; because Gale still liked me. But what Gale's told me is making me believe him. I _do _believe him.

Gale eithers doesn't answer because he doesn't hear me, or because he doesn't want to answer. We're out of the woods and I'm trailing behind Gale now; unable to keep up with his pace.

I have no idea where Gale is going; but I'm pretty sure he knows where Peeta would be. _With Madge_, I guess.

I have to start jogging at some points; just to keep up with him. "Gale, slow down!" I yell, catching a breath. Gale starts jogging, ignoring my request. I groan as I jogg faster. I have to at least be in view of Gale. I follow Gale on a footpath with lots of people..._Oh shit_.

There's a big chance that I'll lose him in this crowd of people. I train my eyes on Gale's shape and follow; even when I rudely push people aside. Gale doesn't seem to care that he's doing the same but worse.

"Gale!" I call again as I start to get further and further away from him. I full on sprint now when I'm out of the crowd. The wind stings my eyes; making me get teary. I ignore it as I find Gale not jogging anymore. He still looks like he's walking fast, but at least he's not jogging.

I still sprint, not wanting to get further away again. Gale turns a corner of a building so I quickly hurry to catch up. I turn the same corner and I see _them_.

Peeta's laughing in a crowd of people. There's Thresh, Finnick and a bunch of guys that I don't know. Madge stands among the guys and seems to be flirting with another dude. I roll my eyes, just as a pair of eyes notice not only me, but _Gale _as well. But what scares me the most that they're _Chris' _eyes.

I swallow as his face turns happy to alert. He's standing next to Peeta and puts a hand on his shoulder. Peeta (still laughing) looks at his mate and frowns as he says something. Chris points in our direction and I run faster to get Gale before it's too late.

"Gale, stop!" I scream as he approaches Peeta and his gang...

The crowd spreads apart, looking shocked but some looking for a fight. Most back away from Peeta, but some stay. I'm nearly there, nearly there.

But I'm not fast enough to stop what's happening. I've never seen Gale like this and I've never wanted to. Gale makes this growl noise as he lurches his body on top of Peeta.

"Gale!" Madge shrieks, rushing forward. 

"Stop!" I scream.

Hands stop Madge from getting closer and I find that Chris is rushing towards me. I get to Gale just as he makes his first punch to Peeta. I feel sick as Peeta thrashes under the weight of Gale. It's no use to Peeta, and I feel like there's nothing I can do to stop him.

On and on Gale punches; different spots each time. I come to a halt, jaw wide open.

"Gale..." I say so quietly, fear choking me up. "I..."

"Katniss, get out of here!" Chris yells at me, grabbing my forearm. I yank it away and rush to Peeta and Gale. Peeta's managed to get away from Gale slightly, but he's getting slower and slower as more blood pours from Peeta's head.

"I can make him stop", I say to Chris.

As I get closer, it doesn't seem that big the cut on Peeta's head. I think he knocked it on a rock or something sharp to get that. Surely Gale couldn't of done that; could he?

"You bastard!" Gale growls.

"Gale", Peeta chokes out as Gale reaches for his leg as Peeta's on the ground. _"Don't."_

"Ahhh!" Gale yells as he's about to make contact again with Peeta's face. But I stop him.

"No!" I scream louder, than ever before. I jump on him. Like with Johanna. But not on Gale, but on _Peeta_. I know Gale will stop if he's about to punch me. I have faith in Gale and I trust that he'll stop.

I'm on Peeta and he grunts when I land on his stomach. I'm on my back, hands up ready to feel pain.

But I don't.

Gale's fist is frozen in the air, centimeters away from my hands that are protecting my face. I lower my hands as I feel choked up like I'm about to cry. I see Gale's ashamed face and I feel much calmer than two seconds ago. Gale has tears in his eyes and I can tell that he's finally realizing what he just did.

He looks at Peeta and sees the blood. He looks back at me and I close my eyes. "Gale, go home."

I open my eyes and I see hurt on Gale's face. He nods his head slowly as he stands up straight. Everyone backs away further when he passes by. Finnick, still shocked, follows Gale carefully.

I hear Peeta groan and I quickly get off of him. I sit on the ground beside him, not making eye contact. I don't want to look at him like this, and I certainly don't want to look at him when I'm hurt by him.

I hear Peeta cough and choke something out. I don't hear him so I look at him and frown. I try not to screw up my face when I see his bloody face. He moves his pointer finger a bit, and I know he wants me to lean closer so I can hear him.

I do so and he says again, "Thank you." I lean back and just look at him. I don't smile or I don't frown. I just look at him with a look that I can not describe myself.

"Katniss, you really need to get your friend checked out", Chris says coming towards me and kneeling down beside me.

I glare at him for his comment. "I don't think he's the problem", I say a matter of factly.

"Probably not", he agrees. I frown at him.

"Never knew you got out", I say, changing the subject.

"Peeta didn't tell you?" Chris asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course he didn't tell me", I say. "He doesn't tell me anything, remember?" I don't bother to be careful since Peeta's right beside me.

"I think you both have problems to sort out", Chris states.

"Why do you care?" I ask, getting annoyed. But I don't wait for an answer; I get up and walk away.

Away from Chris and away from Peeta. Away from Madge and all those guys that are supposed to be friends with Peeta. If they really were, they'd try and stop Gale before I did.

**Woooooow, okay. How did u like it?**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
